DULCE NOVIEMBRE
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Un amor interrumpido,El deber antes del placer,Dos corazones separados,Dos matrimonios arreglados...Shikamaru y Temari, se amaban en secreto pero ella se ve obligada a dejarlo por cumplir su deber; él se ve obligado a cumplir una promesa hecha por su clan
1. Capitulo 1

Hola...

He traido otro fanfic y esta vez sobre mi personaje favorito Shikamaru pero no crean que dejare el fic de Gaara olvidado, tambien trabajare en el. En fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo, se que es un poco corto pero espero que cada capitulo sea más largo.

Quiero agradecer a la madrina de este fanfic NaraVillbs.. gracias amiga porque por ti fic nacio la idea de este relato jejeje espero que te guste. No olviden los reviews...

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba oscureciendo mientras la lluvia caía lentamente sobre la aldea. El viento galopaba por el cielo y una joven corría en medio de aquella tempestad.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a perder calor pero no parecía importarle, pues el dolor que sentía la sobrepasaba. En su mente aun podía ver aquellas siluetas uniéndose e intentando ser una sola, bajo la sombra, sin detenerse.

Y la lluvia que caía sobre ella se confundía con la que de sus ojos salía.

- ¿Porque?... - se preguntó con dolor, adivinaba la respuesta pero seguía doliendo. ¿Acaso lo amaba? - ¿Porque ahora? - se lamentó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro. No había frió, no había dolor se dejo abrazar por aquello sin impórtale nada más...

* * *

Era una linda mañana, los pájaros cantaban anunciando la llegada de un pequeño ser, en el que todas las esperanzas del clan se había concretado y sin embargo, no fue lo que esperaban. Un hijo varón hubiera sido la mejor elección pero había sido una niña. De inmediato los más ancianos del clan buscaron no perder sus herencias de sangre y no podían permitirse la mezcla con alguien indigno. Al mes de la llegada de la pequeña Asuka, su clan ya había elegido un marido para ella. El ultimo descendiente del clan Nara, Shikamaru quien apenas tenía un año de edad. Y de esta manera sus destinos fueron marcados.

Los años transcurrieron casi en un parpadeó; aquel niño había ingresado a la academia y pese a todos los pronósticos había sido el primero es ser ascendido a rango Chunin, mientras que aquella bebe se había convertido en un linda señorita, educada en casa para ser buena esposa y de esa manera honrar a su familia.

Una tarde de verano, un joven descansaba sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, observaba las nubes y se sentía libre.

- ¿Quien pudiera ser libre como ellas? - murmuro sin notar que alguien lo observaba.

- ¿Así es como pasa un genio las tardes? - preguntó una voz femenina.

- ¡Temari! - dijo Shikamaru con asombro. - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un par de horas. Chouji me dijo que estarías aquí. – respondió Temari sonriendo, de aquella tan peculiar.

- Si me hubieras avisado, te hubiera esperado en la entrada. - dijo Shikamaru con leve molestia. - Las mujeres siempre son muy problemáticas.

- Ya vas a empezar con eso, mejor ven y dame mi bienvenida genio.

El joven se levanto con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Se acerco un poco a la joven y toco el borde de su boca con su debo, dibujándola como reconociéndola después de tanto tiempo.

Temari cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que despertaba aquel simple rocé. Finalmente sus bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene. Shikamaru la toma por la cintura acercándola más a él, mientras que las manos de Temari buscan hundirse en su cabellos negro.

Sin duda la espera por aquel encuentro había valido la pena. Tras unos minutos se separaron lentamente y sus miradas se conectaron.

- A valido la pena esperar por esto. - dijo Temari.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? - preguntó Shikamaru con la leve esperanza de que fuera por mucho tiempo.

- Será por poco tiempo. - respondió evadiendo la mirada del muchacho. - Hay algo que quiero decirte...

... Voy a casarme ...

El mundo se detuvo con cada palabra, y el aire pareció escapar de sus pulmones. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, que tardo en reaccionar cuando ella lo abrazo; fueron sus lagrimas detonadores, sintiéndose vulnerable, la rodeo con sus brazos.

- No puedes hacerlo, no dejaré que eso pase... yo...

- El compromiso se hizo antes de que viniera por primera vez, antes de conocerte, antes de amarte. Y desearía poder evitarlo pero no podría causar ese deshonor a mis hermanos... desearía ser egoísta y olvidar todo, y quedarme contigo para siempre. - sollozo sobre el pecho del joven.

- Entonces hagámoslo, huyamos lejos de todos. Vayamos a un lugar donde seamos desconocidos. - propuso Shikamaru.

- Seremos considerados traidores, ¿estas dispuesto a eso? – preguntó Temari con cierta reserva.

- Por ti valdría la pena arriesgarse e incluso morir. Quiero estar contigo por siempre.

Aquellas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro afligido de Temari. Y entonces nada importo, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por él, incluso el destierro.

El silencio los envolvió, y no fueron necesarias las palabras. Con una simple mirada llena de sinceridad, llena de amor, de pasión, que podía transportarlos al infinito y llevarlos a las estrellas. Nadie dijo nada, solo aquellas miradas de amor y deseo lo decían todo.

El espacio entre ellos desapareció y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Mientras el sol, que se extinguía tras una lluvia de rayos rojizos, escondía su curvilínea figura bajo el horizonte. El viento, dueño de las calles, cortaba la piel de sus habitantes con sus gélidas e incesantes ráfagas arrastrando consigo las almas perdidas que deambulan por la aldea.

Sin embargo, lejanos a todo eso, Shikamaru y Temari se atrevieron a vivir como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si cada encuentro, cada beso, cada caricia, cada entrega... fuese la última. Entonces se abrió una vena entre ellos, y sus pasiones, que se habían mantenido en secreto, violaron sus miedos para darle paso al amor desesperado que buscaba un escondite que lo cobijase, sólo un corazón dispuesto que le diese el calor que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Sus temores, prejuicios y vacilaciones se apagaron como la luz del día al caer la noche.

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola!!

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews... en verdad no saben como me animaron :) ... Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no se enojen por lo que hare en el fic... todo tiene un porque...

A la madrina del fic, espero saber tus impresiones y sugerencias. Tambien quiero agredecer a mi amiga Brenda R. porque siempre esta al pendiente y desde ahora es mi Beta reader. Por ulitmo no se olviden de dejar un review y prometo actualizar pronto asi como ahora.

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 2

El sol comenzó a levantarse, iluminando débilmente todo sobre la tierra. Dos jóvenes se despertaban luego de haberse amado. Poco antes de despedirse, se prometieron reunirse en ese lugar, su lugar; para huir juntos donde el destino no los encontrará. Un beso fue el sello del juramento y sin otro contratiempo ambos se marcharon a prepararlo todo.

Temari, se apresuro a dejar todos sus asuntos con la Godaime en orden, mientras que Shikamaru solo pudo confiarle a su mejor amigo, Chouji sus intenciones, pidiendo que entregará una carta a la Hokage después de su partida.

Y de nuevo el atardecer se volvió a posar sobre Konoha. La hora de estar juntos por siempre se acercaba, habían acordado tener a la luna como único testigo.

Shikamaru, fue el primero en llegar; sobre su espalda un ligero equipaje no necesitaba nada más que a ella. Decidió esperarla bajo la sombra de un árbol, pronto estarían juntos.

Temari se preparaba para abandonar su habitación en el hotel, estaba nerviosa pero firme en su decisión, sólo esperaba que Gaara y Kankuro la entendiera. Justo se había colocado su enorme abanico en la espalda, un sonido la hizo detenerse. Alguien tocaba la puerta, tras ella, el destino que la alcanzaba.

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! - preguntó sorprendida, sintiendo que todo terminaba. Ahora sería demasiado difícil escapar.

- ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermano? - dijo un joven cuyo rostro estaba pintado y sobre sus labios se dibujaba una gran sonreía. - ¿Podemos pasar o estabas por salir?

- ¡Kankuro!... E-Este yo... - sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando pues otra voz la interrumpió.

- Hola señorita Temari, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. - dijo un joven de piel blanca y sonrisa cautivadora - A decir verdad, creo que la ultima vez que nos vimos éramos tan solo un par de niños. Por la expresión en tu rostro creo que no me recuerdas, soy Akira Tomoe...

- Vamos Temari, no seas tan tímida después de todo él será tu futuro esposo. - dijo Kankuro.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron sobre el corazón de Temari. Frente a ella estaba su destino, un muchacho bastante alto, de cabello corto y negro que hacían resaltar aquellos ojos risueños de color café. Ciertamente era bien parecido pero su corazón ya pertenecía a otro.

- Espero no te moleste, si te hablo de tú...

- No, no me molesta. - dijo Temari sonriendo, aunque parecía un gesto de timidez en realidad era más forzado. - ¿Y Gaara?

- Nos espera en la Arena, preparando todo para la boda. - respondió Kankuro. - ¿Has terminado todo? - pero evidentemente aquella pregunta estaba de más y darse cuenta agregó. - Es obvio que sí, de otro modo no estarías con tu equipaje preparado.

Akira tomo el equipaje de Temari y juntos salieron del hotel rumbo a la oficina de la Godaime.

Shikamaru, por su parte esperaba la llegada su amada; observaba con detenimiento cada detalle con el fin de grabarlo en su memoria pues seria la ultima vez que vería a su aldea. Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas y ella no llegaba, fue entonces que tuvo temor. Temari no solía ser una chica que le gustara hacer esperar; ¿Se habría arrepentido? aquella pregunta comenzó a torturar su mente.

- Eh, Shikamaru... - escucho una voz muy familiar, aunque no era la que esperaba.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- La vieja Tsunade me mando a buscarte, al parecer tenemos una misión. - respondió sonriendo.

- Iré más tarde, ahora estoy... ocupado...

- ¿Ocupado? Que clase de tonta excusa es esa... hasta yo se decir una mejor y no soy un genio. Además pensé que querrías despedirte de Kankuro y Temari...

- ¿Kankuro?...

- Si, él y otro ninja han venido por Temari, ¿sabias que va a casarse?

Sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Sin dar ningún respuesta, sin prestar atención en la mirada de desconcierto de su amigo salió corriendo lo mas fuerte que sus pies se lo permitían y pese a todo intento no logró llegar a tiempo, ella se había marchado. Intento convencer a la Hokage para que lo dejase ir a la arena, pero ella simplemente le había dicho.

"Se lo que intentarás, y créeme que me gustaría ayudarte pero tu intervención podría provocar un conflicto entre nuestras aldeas."

Pero aquello no lo consoló, por el contrario causo su enojo y frustración. Tendría que renunciar al amor para evitar una guerra, justo cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación, fue detenido por la Godaime, quien le entrego una carta de su querida Temari.

Se guardo con cuidado la carta en su chaleco. Tras salir de la oficina, corrió lo mas fuerte que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta llegar a la que fuera casa de su difunto sensei. No sabia porque había ido a ese lugar ó tal vez si lo sabía, Asuma había sido más que su maestro.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una mujer, sus cabellos castaños caían delicadamente sobre su espalda y su rostro permanecía serio. Kurenai, aun no se resignaba de la muerte de a su amado Asuma.

- Kurenai, yo... siento haber venido así. – dijo Shikamaru a manera de disculpa. – Se que debes estar ocupada cuidando del pequeño...

- No debes preocuparte de él, aun duerme. – contesto Kurenai acercándose al joven. – Algo te pasa, tus ojos no pueden ocultar tu tristeza. Sabes, estar sin él ha sido muy difícil, lo extraño y se que nunca dejare de quererlo me ha dejado algo de él. Lo que intento decirte es...

- Kurenai, no tienes que decirme nada. El amor simplemente es problemático, aun así es todo un reto. – dijo Shikamaru comenzando a caminar, ante la mirada de la joven mujer. – Él te amaba y donde quiere que este lo sigue haciendo.

Camino por algunas horas, intentando que su corazón se tranquilizara pero el dolor por su perdida era difícil de sanar. Finalmente se detuvo, estaba cansando de deambular como alma en pena; saco de su chaleco el ultimo recuerdo de Temari, sus manos temblaron ligeramente al abrirla. No era muy larga, debió escribirla apresuradamente.

_Querido Shikamaru:_

_El destino nos ha alejado e impidió que huyéramos juntos. Hasta ahora creía que nuestras relación secreta era excitante, pero siento que si hubiera sido del domino publico hubiera existido una leve esperanza para nuestro amor, pero el "hubiera" ya no existe. Prometamos no dejar que el amor se marchite, amémonos en secreto, perteneciéndonos siempre... ¿aceptas?_

_Tuya por siempre,_

_Temari._

Leyó varias veces aquellas líneas, hasta que su mente se las había aprendido de memoria. ¿Era acaso un pecado creer ó imaginar que había algo escondido entre líneas?; la esperanza de volver a estar juntos se aferraba a su alma. Levanto su mirada al cielo en busca de sus apreciadas nubes, tal vez ellas lograran apaciguar su alma. Perdió la noción del tiempo pero importaba ahora, todo había perdido valor ahora que ella ya no estaba a su lado.

Todas tardes, volvía a ese mismo lugar, habían pasado dos meses de su partida. Se había enterado por la Hokage, que Temari ya se había casado y no creyó que le dolería tanto. Cerro momentáneamente sus ojos, por su mente rondaban las imágenes, los detalles que lo harían recordarla siempre pero era hora de marcharse, debía continuar su vida aunque ya nada tuviera valor.

Camino sin animo, con desgano, hasta llegar a su casa. Dentro lo esperaban sus padres y por sus rostros pudo deducir que algo ocurría, sin rodeos se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?... No es su costumbre esperarme. – dijo Shikamaru con su habitual molestia.

- Hijo, tenemos que hablar... así que toma asiento. – respondió su padre con un tono serio, poco habitual en él.

- Y bien... – dijo Shikamaru una vez que estuvo sentado frente a sus padres. - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirme? Porque imagino que lo es para que ambos estén con semejante semblante.

- Esto no es nada fácil de explicar, pero sé que entenderás. Hace algunos años, nuestro clan pacto un matrimonio arreglado, una nueva alianza que haría más fuerte los lazos sanguíneos, el kekkei genkai (Técnicas de Línea Sucesoria). Cuando tenías un año de edad, fuiste comprometido...

- ¡Que problemático!... Bien si ya esta decidido no veo el caso de seguir con esta conversación. – dijo Shikamaru levantándose, tal vez si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, hubiera tratado de anular el pacto pero ya nada tenia sentido. Sus padres lo observaron sorprendidos. – Por cierto, ¿cuándo será el anuncio?

- ¡Hijo! – musitó su madre.

- Será dentro de cuatro días... ella es...

- No tiene importancia como sea, los detalles los sabré dentro de unos días. Por ahora me iré a recostarme. – y tras decir aquello se marcho rumbo a su habitación. Una vez que estuvo acostado en su cama, mirando al techo susurro. – La vida debe continuar...

**Continuara.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos!!

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, en verdad me inspiran y alimentan mi imaginacion... espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no se olviden dejar sus comentarios.

A Brenda, gracias amiga por estar al pendiente todos los días y estar interesada, se que no conoces nada sobre Naruto solo lo que te ha dicho Javier, es por eso que no tengo como agradecer tu apoyo.

A NaraVills, amiga... comadre... me alegra poder compartir contigo algunas lineas... espero sinceramente te agrade como continua tu ahijado, ya sabes que cualquier regaño... o lo que sea son bien recibidos.

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 3

Cuatro días pasaron desde que sus padres le comunicaran sobre su compromiso y sin embargo y pese a lo que imagino, estaba ciertamente inquieto. Shikamaru encendió de nuevo un cigarrillo y, tras llevárselo a los labios, colocó ambos brazos bajo su cabeza; se había recostado sobre aquel césped y bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que tanto recuerdos tenía.

Era casi mediodía, el sol luchaba contra las nubes, que grises ganaban terreno en el cielo azul amenazando con llover. Y en ese momento, al aspirar el aroma del tabaco, Shikamaru no pudo evitar recordar a Temari. Debía dejarla atrás pero ¿cómo obligar a su corazón a hacerlo?.

- ¡Shikamaru!, He estado buscándote. - dijo un joven recuperando el aliento. Chouji Akimichi, era desde niño el mejor amigo de Shikamaru. – ¿Estas seguro de casarte?

Shikamaru bostezo con pereza, antes de responder. – Esto ya fue decidido por mi clan y no tengo objeción. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- No deberías hablar de esa manera, piénsalo. El matrimonio es para siempre, y tu ni siquiera conoces a tu futura esposa. ¿Qué ocurrirá si no es lo que esperas? – dijo intentando hacer cambiar de parecer a su amigo

- Ya nada es lo que espero, que más da si la chica no es agraciada, si no es más que un cascaron vació, ¿qué importancia tiene? además de que este arreglo beneficiara a mi clan y eso me evitará problemas. - curvó la comisura de los labios en una media sonrisa. – Vamos Chouji, no se vera bien si el padrino llega con esa cara.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre la aldea. Una joven de cabello rubio cenizo miraba por ventana, su corazón estaba intranquilo desde temprano en la mañana pues ese sería el día de su compromiso. Había sido preparada para ello desde muy pequeña pero aun así sentía angustia... ¿sería lo ella lo que él esperaba?, ¿sería él lo que ella esperaba?

Deseo una vez más que su madre le pudiera aconsejar, pero tanto ella con su padre habían muerto hacía años. Tenía tan solo unos meses de edad cuando quedo bajo la protección de la familia de la hermana gemela de su madre, pero el clan al cual pertenecía su padre, había designado su matrimonio y todo por haber nacido mujer.

- La lluvia es tan hermosa... – musitó para si misma. - ¿Será este un presagio?

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, la hizo prescindir de aquella pregunta. Tras invitar a pasar a quien la había interrumpido, hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza pues el invitado no era otra persona que su tía. La mujer que había sido con ella como una madre; era extraño ver el rostro de su tía y no ver el de su madre pues eran gemelas idénticas, salvo que su tía tenia una cicatriz en el hombro derecho.

- Asuka, ¿aun no te has preparado? – preguntó la mujer amablemente. – Tu prometido y su clan, llegaran en una hora. Tienes el tiempo justo, no deberías perderlo observando tu adora lluvia.

- Tienes razón obasan, pero antes dime, ¿estuviste nerviosa el día de tu compromiso?, ¿mi madre lo estuvo también? – preguntó la chica sin poder contener su curiosidad.

- Admito que estuve nerviosa por días, pero luego de conocer a tu tío y ser aceptada por el clan Aburame todo desapareció. Respecto a tu madre, ella jamás mostró estarlo, pues tus padres se conocían desde niños.

- Gracias obasan, espero que mi prometido sea como ha sido Shibi sama contigo. Aunque no entiendo porque el clan de mi padre me ha negado saber su nombre pero hoy lo sabré. – respondió la joven sonriendo dulcemente.

- Ahora debes prepararte, se que estos días serán difíciles pero estoy segura de que podrás superarlos. – dijo la mujer deteniéndose antes de salir de la habitación. – Lo harás muy bien...

Volvió a quedarse sola, aunque fue solo por unos minutos ya que de nuevo alguien entrado en su habitación sin que ella lo sintiera. Sus manos en una posición extraña emitían una cálida energía que hacia que el agua se moviera a voluntad de la joven.

- ¿De nuevo utilizando tu don? – dijo una voz muy conocida para la chica, pues había sido como un verdadero hermano pese a que solo eran primos.

- ¡Shino niissan! – gritó alegremente Asuka abrazando afectuosamente a su primo. – Me alegra que regresarás de la misión, justo este día.

- Asuka chan, ya me lo ha contado mi padre, vaya por fin conoceremos a tu futuro esposo.

- Si, estoy un poco nerviosa. No se nada sobre él, ¿qué tal si no soy lo que espera?.

- Bromeas, eres una chica especial. Tierna, alegre y fuerte, que más podría desear un hombre.

- Gracias Shino niisan. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la misión?. ¿Cómo están Hinata y Kiba kun?

- Ellos están bien, pero no deberías estar pensando en ellos. Hoy es un día importante y debes prepararte... por cierto Kiba te envía esto, no debería de dártelo pero solo porque es un día especial. – dijo sacando de entre sus ropas y lindo collar con un zafiro.

- Es hermoso... Kiba kun... – murmuro la joven. Había conocido al joven Inuzuka desde que ambos eran niños y siempre le había tenido un cariño especial pues le consideraba como un hermano.

- Ahora será mejor que me vaya y que tu te prepares – dijo Shino acercándose a su prima. – ¿No crees que sería mejor si el sol brillara?

Asuka entendió de inmediato las palabras de su primo. Sus ojos cambiaros levemente de color, volviéndose verdes y la lluvia comenzó a disminuir poco a poco hasta desaparecer totalmente y el sol, volvía a brillar.

Pasaba de medio día cuando los ancianos del clan Asamiya, llegaron a la residencia de la familia Aburame. Dicha presencia no ayudo a que los nervios de la joven Asuka disminuyera; durante los primeros 20 minutos había sido observada y no pudo evitar sentirse como objeto a punto de ser vendido.

Una hora más tarde, los miembros del clan Nara llegaron. Asuka fue presentada por su abuelo, el venerable Tojima sama. Sin embargo su prometido no llego con su clan, lo que provoco algunos murmullos. Los nervios de la joven comenzaron a ser notorios, por más que intentaba controlarlos, fue la mano de su primo sobre su hombro que la hizo tranquilizarse.

- Siento mucho la demora... se me ha pasado el tiempo. – dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta de entrada. Todas las miradas se posaron en el recién llegado y su acompañante.

- Llegas tarde... – reprendió Shikaku Nara, el padre de aquel joven. – Bien, acompáñame hijo...

Shikamaru, siguió a su padre sin prestar atención a la gente que lo observaba. Cuando su padre se detuvo, él también lo hizo.

- Tojima sama, este es mi hijo Shikamaru Nara, ultimo descendiente de nuestro clan. – dijo Shikaku con solemnidad. – Y estamos aquí para formalizar el compromiso de mi hijo y con su nieta.

- Que el compromiso sea oficial desde este momento. – señalo Tojima, indicándole a Asuka se acercará, una vez que la joven estuvo a su lado tomo su mano, para luego ofrecérsela al joven Nara. – Esta es mi nieta, Asuka Asamiya.

**Continuara...**

**obasan** tía

Mensaje final, nunca he visto como sea un compromiso entre clanes, ni entre ninja pero más o menos así lo imagine espero les haya gustado.


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos!!

Gracias por sus review, es tan reconfortante saber que la historia es de su agrado. Espero les guste como ha quedado este cuarto capitulo y espero no se enojen por separar a Shika de Tema pero por algo pasan las cosas... espero contar con sus reviews.

A la madrina, Naravillbs... como te dije, publique hoy... espero te guste.

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 4**

Aquel primer contacto con la que sería su esposa, no tuvo mayor relevancia para Shikamaru. Ciertamente la joven era una belleza, delicada como una flor y con una sonrisa que haría sentir feliz a cualquiera, excepto a él. Asuka por parte, había respirado aliviada, su prometido era un joven y no un viejo como había imagino; pues la mayoría de los matrimonios solían ser así. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban con cada paso, mientras era conducida por su ahora prometido a la mesa principal.

Shikamaru, no podía evitar sentirse agobiado por todas aquellas formalidades y sin duda lo que más incomodo le había resultado era mirada fija de Shino Aburame. ¿Qué problemático? – pensó cuando vio entrar a la Godaime, Tsunade sama.

Entre brindis, risas y felicitaciones, la fiesta de compromiso estaba por llegar a su fin, para alivio del joven y tranquilidad de la chica. Fueron concertadas tres citas entre los prometidos antes de la boda, que se realizaría a finales de mes. Los minutos seguían corriendo y el silencio entre quienes pronto unirían sus vidas se hacía largo; Asuka deseaba preguntarle algunas cosas, pero desistía de su curiosidad pues las constantes miradas de su clan la cohibían; Shikamaru, agradecía el silencio aunque las constantes miradas de su madre le indicaban que hiciera lo contrario.

- Tsk, que problemático... – susurro en voz baja. - ¿Qué te ha parecido todo esto? – preguntó de pronto a la chica.

- Estresante... – musitó bajando levemente la mirada.

Finalmente la reunión terminaba. Ambos clanes se despidieron solemnemente; Shikamaru, se acercó a la tímida Asuka y tomando su mano deposito en ella un beso.

- Nos vemos mañana... – dijo Shikamaru con desgano.

- Hasta mañana, joven Nara. Que dulces sueños te acojan durante la noche. – respondió Asuka sonriendo tiernamente.

Aquella noche sin duda fue intranquila para ambos jóvenes, pues fue hasta aquel momento en que fueron concientes de lo que estaba por cambiar en sus vidas. Ambos dejarían sus hogares, para combatir un solo techo y una sola cama.

Asuka, trataba inútilmente de dormir; se encontraba demasiado angustiada pero quien no lo estaría. Era la primera vez que veía a su prometido y solo tres citas para conocerlo habían sido concretadas por su "familia".

- ¿Por qué siento temor? – se cuestionó, por su mente se formulaban varias dudas, inquietudes y miedos. - ¿Qué va a pasar?, ¿Podré quererlo? ¿Podrá quererme? – entre más lo pensaba más cosas surgían y agobiaban su corazón. – Desearía estar segura... – sigilosamente se puso de pie y tras cubrirse con su bata de noche, salió de su habitación... sentía la garganta seca y fue hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua.

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó una voz tras la chica, que le produjo un sobresalto. – Lo siento Asu chan, no pretendía asustarte.

- Shino niisan, ¿por qué no estas en la cama?

- Te conozco lo suficiente hermanita, para saber que no podrías dormir. Ven, tomemos un poco de té. – invito el chico tomando de la mano a su prima.

El aroma de té de hierba buena la ayudo a tranquilizarse, y el liquido al pasar por su garganta fue relajante.

- Tengo miedo... – dijo Asuka dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

- No tienes porque temer. Conozco a tu prometido, de hecho fue compañero en la academia y hemos trabajado juntos, es buen chico aunque un poco vago. A mi punto de vista él ha sido el beneficiado. – dijo Shino con su habitual serenidad.

- Gracias niisan... solo espero ser feliz con todo esto... – musitó casi para si misma que para su primo. Tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

Mientras que lejos de ahí, un joven seguía mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. Shikamaru, había llegado directamente a su cuarto; se sentía realmente cansado de todo y aun más por soportar los comentarios de sus padres en trayecto de regreso.

"Es una chica linda y educada... tienes suerte hijo" – había comentado su padre con una sonrisa.

"Solo espero que sea buena esposa, tendré que darle algunos consejos..." – había agregado su madre en un tono poco habitual en ella.

- Tsk, que problemático... – dijo realmente agobiado. – Pero debía ser así... la chica no esta mal pero no creo que pueda ser como ella... Temari... – murmuró el nombre de la chica a quien amaba pero que nunca sería para él. – Debo guardar tu recuerdo en mi corazón, aunque no lo deseo pero así deber ser.

Se dijo así mismo con la esperanza de poder llevarlo acabo. Ahora su futuro tenía otro nombre y debía comenzar a asimilarlo...

* * *

El sol comenzó a iluminar las dunas del desierto y poco el calor fue sintiéndose. La aldea oculta entre la arena, un sitio árido, misterioso y porque no, hermoso. Una joven rubia, miraba a través de la ventana los primeros rayos matutinos. Recostada todavía sobre la cama, a su lado un hombre de tez tostada dormía placidamente.

Un suspiro se escapo de su boca, ahora su vida se encontraba normal ó al menos eso intentaba creer. Observo de reojo al hombre acostado a su lado, su ahora esposo. Akira, era un buen hombre y la quería; tal vez ahora y con el tiempo pudiera lograr superar aquel amor. Entonces como si lo hubiera nombrado, su imagen apareció en su mente y su calma se perdió, al igual que su sonrisa y su mundo se hizo trizas.

- ¡Buenos días, linda! – saludo un adormilado joven, sus cabellos revueltos de color azabache y una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios era para Temari una invitación a sonreír.

- Creí que dormirías hasta medio día... – dijo Temari sonriendo. – Después de todo el viaje fue cansado y ...

- Y hay mucho que hacer, hoy debo reunirme con algunos miembros del consejo. Admito que desearía estar más tiempo con mi bella esposa pero nuestra situación con la aldea de la roca es tensa y debemos buscar alternativas pacificas. – dijo Akira antes de robarle un beso a su esposa. – Iré a darme un baño...

Temari tras minutos de desconcierto, miro hacia la puerta del baño por donde escasos minutos había desaparecido Akira. El se había comportado tan bien con ella, aun cuando se negó a consumar el matrimonio; había esperado algo grito, incluso a ser forzada pero él simplemente la había abrazado. "Cuando estés lista... yo estaré listo"... le había dicho, era cierto que compartían la cama pero no aun los deberes.

- Hey linda... – llamó Akira atrayendo la atención de la rubia. - ¿Estarás todo el día en cama?

- No, yo también tengo deberes. – respondió Temari levantándose, se aproximo a su esposo. – Lamento no ser la esposa que imaginabas pero aun tengo conflictos con el pasado...

- No debes lamentarte, esto ha sido tan imprevisto para mi como lo fue para ti. Entiendo que tal vez alguien este aun aquí. – dijo Akira señalando el corazón de la chica. – Y no pretendo competir, ni superarlo... solo espero que algún día pueda estar dentro de tu corazón aunque sea solo una pequeña parte...

- Gracias... – dijo simplemente abrazando al joven. – No dudo que tal vez eso llegue a pasar... – murmuro...

* * *

Era casi medio día, las calles parecían mas concurridas de lo habitual mientras joven caminaba con desgane, a lo que creía seria más parecido a un castigo de su madre. Finalmente, llego a la casa de la familia Aburame, donde vivía su prometida. Ese día sería su primera cita formal, comería con la familia y luego la llevaría a pasear; aquello no parecía problemático.

Llevaba esperando menos de cinco minutos cuando apareció frente a él la chica acompañada de una mujer, a la que reconoció, pues era la madre de Shino. Sin embargo su mirada se fija en la joven, aquel vestido azul cielo que se ajustaba generosamente a su cuerpo, un pequeño saco blanco cubría sus hombros e imagino que el vestido debía ser de tirantes; su cabello rubio cenizo estaba recorrido y algunos mechones jugueteaban con su rostro, levemente maquillado.

- Buenas tardes joven Nara... – saludo Kasumi Aburame. – La comida estará lista en unos minutos.

- Buenas tardes Kasumi san, Asuka chan. No se preocupe, estará lista cuando tenga que estar. – dijo Shikamaru para romper el hielo.

- Bien los dejare solos para que puedan conversar, les avisare cuando la comida este servida. – Y tras decir aquello sonrió a su sobrina para luego desaparecer.

Asuka, avanzo hasta Shikamaru, quien se puso de pie e invito a sentar a un lado de él. Asuka no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, jamás había estado a solas con alguien a quien conociera tan poco.

- ¿Qué tal ha sido su día? – preguntó Asuka sonriendo.

- Ha estado regular, las juntas con Tsunade siempre me causan dolor de cabeza. Y me gustaría me hablaras de tu, somos casi de la misma edad y no me gusta hablar con tanta formalidad. – respondió Shikamaru relajado.

- Lo siento... es la costumbre, pero tienes razón la formalidad a veces es incomoda. Me alegra saber que piensas lo contrario.

- Es problemático. En fin, he pensado que después de comer podrías dar un paseo por la aldea. ¿Te gustaría?

- Me agrada la idea. Es un día hermoso para un recorrido.

La comida paso sin ninguna novedad, la compañía de los señores Aburame fue menos problemática de lo que esperaba Shikamaru. Shino no había podido estar presente, pues una misión había interferido. Asuka ayudo a su tía a recoger los platos, mientras su tío conversaba con Shikamaru.

- Un matrimonio es batalla constante y es difícil en algunas ocasiones, y lo es aun más cuando se carece de afecto, de amor. No pretendo incomodarte hijo, pero mi sobrina es como la hija que nunca tuve y espero que algún día llegues a quererla, es una buena muchacha.

- No se preocupe, yo cuidare bien de ella... – fue lo único que pudo responder, realmente quería pensar en que pudiera hacerlo, que pudiera llegar a quererla.

La llegada de las mujeres indico el fin de la conversación. Minutos después ambos jóvenes caminaba por las calles de la aldea, algunos los miraban de manera de curiosa. Shikamaru llevo a Asuka, hasta el mirador que estaba justo bajo las cabezas de los antiguos Hokages.

- La vista es hermosa desde aquí... – señalo Asuka.

- Si y las nubes se ven más cercas. Dime Asuka chan, ¿qué piensas de nuestro compromiso?

Asuka se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta, jamás la había considerado; ¿qué se suponía que debía responder?, sabía que él esperaba una respuesta.

- No se exactamente que esperas que responda, desde que puedo recordar siempre he sabido que estaba comprometida, así que exactamente no fue una sorpresa. – respondió sin dejar de ver la aldea, sentía la mirada del joven sobre ella. - ¿Y tú?

- Me entere hace poco, no me sorprendió se podría decir que lo imagine al ver el rostro de mis padres. ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

- Me gusta la música, el piano es mi instrumento favorito. Me gusta jugar shogi**(1)**, nadie a podido ganarme de los que conozco e incluso una vez Kiba kun me reto y logro ganarme pero descubrí que había obtenido ayuda de alguien más..

- Con que fue para eso... – musitó Shikamaru para si mismo, al recordar la ocasión en que Kiba había ido a pedirle un consejo para ganar el shogi.

- Así que conoces a Kiba eh...

- Kiba kun, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, él es como un hermano para mí. Antes solía ir a caminar con él y su perro Akamaru.

- Si los conozco, Kiba es uno de mis camaradas aunque no uno de los mas cercanos.

- ¿Conoces ninjas de otras aldeas?

Aquella pregunta trajo a la mente de Shikamaru, el recuerdo de Temari y no solo eso... permaneció en silencio algunos minutos antes de susurrar su nombre...

- ¿Quién es Temari? – preguntó Asuka con curiosidad. El rostro de Shikamaru se exalto, nunca imagino que diría su nombre y se apresuro a responder.

- Es una kunichi de la aldea de arena... y ella es...

- La mejor amiga de Shikamaru... – dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos. Se trata de Chouji.

- ¡Chouji! – dijo Shikamaru sorprendio.

- Vamos Shikamaru quita esa cara, no fuiste tú quien nos pidió viniéramos aquí... – se quejo Ino.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado. – añadió Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – Asuka, quiero presentarte a mis amigos y compañeros de equipo, ella es Ino Yamanaka y él es Chouji Akimichi.

- Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Asuka Asamiya... y soy la prometida de Shikamaru. – dijo Asuka sonriendo.

**Continuara...**

**(1) **shogi, ajedrez japones


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos!! Siento la demora... pero estuve bueno aun ando malita del resfriado y pues ayer no entre para teminar el capitulo pero hoy me di la escapada y aqui lo tienen.

A veces las cosas no salen como esperas... eso lo han descubierto Shikamaru y Temari... pero al final, puede sorprendernos... asi que espero no les moleste mucho la situacion pero si lo omitiera no habría drama. Por favor no odien a Asuka, ella misma es una victima al igual que Shikamaru pero bien, no dire nada más... descubranlo.

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 5**

Tiéntame, acaríciame

lléname cada instante de ti,

haz que cada noche sea un sueño.

Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos,

uno a uno, de mi a ti,

riendo tristezas,

llorando sonrisas...

**(Autor desconocido)**

Había empezado a atardecer, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes con la hermosa vista que desde aquel mirador se podía apreciar. Tras permanecer unos minutos en silencio y sin decir algo más, comenzaron a caminar. Los dos jóvenes retuvieron sus pasos quedando atrás de las chicas, que reían y platicaban entretenidamente.

- Quien las viera pensaría que han sido amigas siempre... – mencionó Chouji sonriendo. – Por cierto, tu prometida es una chica linda.

- Sí, eso parece. – respondió Shikamaru con desgano. – Podríamos llevarnos bien y tal vez esto llegue a funcionar. – añadió de pronto.

- Por como te expresas, cualquiera pensaría que escoges compañero para un proyecto. ¿Seguro que quieres continuar?

- Chouji, esto fue decidido desde hace tiempo. Pudiera haber luchado, si ella siguiera aquí pero ahora que Temari no esta, nada importa.

- Quieres dejar de hablar así, vamos Shikamaru... no arruines tu vida. – musitó Chouji a su amigo. – Ni tu ni ella merecen esto.

- He dado mi palabra, como hombre debo cumplirla. Y será mejor que dejemos esta conversación aquí.

- Como gustes, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Y mientras esta conversación se llevaba acabo, una similar se realizaba entre las chicas.

- Conozco a Shikamaru desde que éramos unos niños y jamás creí que sería el primero en comprometerse. – comentó Ino entre risas.

- Fuimos comprometidos desde muy pequeños y está es la segunda vez que lo veo. – dijo Asuka causando con sus palabras la sorpresa de la rubia.

- ¿Estas jugando conmigo?... Yo no aceptaría un matrimonio así...

- Yo no tuve mucha opción, tal vez hubiera sido diferente de no haber muerto mis padres. – comentó Asuka con tristeza. – Pero siento que Shikamaru, es alguien con quien puedo ser feliz...

- Lo siento, no sabía lo de tus padres. – dijo Ino apenada. – Y respecto a Shikamaru, puedo decirte cosas de él y ayudarte en lo que necesites.

- Lo agradecería, no cuento con muchas amigas. Ha decir verdad, solo tengo a mi tía y no creo que cuenten mucho mi primo y su amigo. Y por lo de mis padres, no te disculpes ellos se fueron antes de que pudiera recordar. – dijo Asuka esbozando una sonrisa.

- Pues ya tienes una... y dime ¿ya tienes dama de honor? – preguntó Ino con emoción.

- No aún no... – respondió Asuka pero el ver el rostro de la rubia, supo entonces lo que ella esperaba. - ¿Te gustaría serlo?

- ME ENCANTARIA... – gritó Ino, antes de comenzar a dar saltitos de felicidad. – VOY A SER DAMA DE HONOR... – abrazó a Asuka.

Aquella acción no paso desapercibida para Shikamaru y Chouji, que veía a su compañera con cierto temor reflejado en sus rostros. Desde siempre las reacciones imprevistas de Ino los hacían temblar.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Ino? – preguntó Chouji.

- Ni idea, pero esto podría ser problemático. – respondió Shikamaru.

Estaba casi oscureciendo cuando Shikamaru y Asuka, llegaron a la casa de los Aburame.

- Gracias, fue un agradable paseo. – dijo Asuka, levemente apenada.

- Que bueno que lo pasaras bien. – musitó Shikamaru. – En una semana será la comida en casa de mis padres, vendré a recogerte antes de medio día. – informó el chico sin mucho interés.

Asuka, inclino su cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que el chico le había informado. Shikamaru espero a que ella entrará en la casa, para posteriormente retirarse. Había sido un día reconfortante para Asuka mientras que para Shikamaru, solo había sido un requisito; si bien la chica no le desagradaba pero la conocía tan poco... Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

La habitación de Asuka, era algo pequeña pero acogedora. Sus tíos le habían permitido decorarla a su antojo, por lo en una pared había un dibujo de jardín al cual todos los días la chica dibujaba un detalle, lo había empezado hace años cuando descubrió aquel sitio en el bosque; las otras paredes no menos bonitas y algunos cuadros hechos porque ella misma las decoraban... y en un pequeño armario junto a la ventana, estaba guardado su futón (shikibuton), un edredón (kakebuton) y su almohada (makura).

Asuka camino hasta una pequeña cómoda; se dispuso a sacar su pincel y las pinturas pero algo la interrumpió. El sonido de alguien tocando a su ventana hizo que dirigiera su mirada a esta.

- ¿Kiba kun? – se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Un chico sonriente la miraba desde el otro lado del cristal, su sonrisa era similar a quien hace un travesura. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó la chica abriendo la ventana.

- Hola Asu chan, recién llegamos de cumplir la misión y quise venir a visitarte. – respondió el chico mientras entraba a la habitación.

- No creo que este bien el que este aquí... – dijo Asuka preocupada.

- No debes sentirte inquieta, no soy ningún desconocido... además Akamaru quería saludarte también. – Asuka miro por la ventana, un gran perro blanco pareció alegrarse al ver a la chica, pues comenzó a ladrar...

- Yo también me alegro de verte Akamaru... – saludo Asuka pero luego pareció recordar algo. – Kiba kun, siempre me alegra recibir tus visitas pero en esta ocasión las cosas han cambiado. – explicó la chica, pero al notar la cara de extrañes del chico y como la sonrisa se borraba de sus labios la hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kiba.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho Shino niisan? – preguntó Asuka pero ver rostro confundido del joven, le hizo comprender que su primo no le había dicho nada. – He conocido a mi prometido, mi matrimonio esta formalizado. Es por eso, que no creo que debas estar aquí...

- Así que te preocupa lo que pueda pensar un viejo. – respondió Kiba irónicamente. - ¿Y cuando es el feliz enlace?... No, mejor no me respondas. -

- ¡Kiba Kun! Espera... – dijo Asuka al ver que el chico salía por la ventana. Dio un salto y sin decir o hacer algo más, simplemente montó a su perro y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Aquella acción entristeció a la chica, se sintió culpable de que Kiba se fuera de aquella manera... el cielo comenzó a nublarse...

* * *

Shikamaru llego a su casa justo cuando el cielo se ponía gris, indicio de que no tardaría en llover. Sin mucha prisa saco del bolsillo de su pantalón sus llaves... dentro su madre lo esperaba sentada en la sala.

- ¿Cómo te fue?... ¿Te comportaste como es debido?... Anda cuéntale a tu madre – interrogó Yoshino Nara, cuando vio entrar a hijo.

- Mujer problemática... – musitó Shikamaru. – Me ha ido bien y si me comporte como debía. Le avise que la próxima cita seria aquí...

- Muy bien, tengo que ver a esa muchachita de cerca y darle mi punto de visto. Después de todo, aun podrías negarte al matrimonio si no te convence...

- Madre, eso no ocurrirá... he dado mi palabra y no hay vuelta atrás... – respondió Shikamaru con leve molestia. Y sin darle tiempo a su madre de decir algo más se fue a su habitación. Al llegar se recostó en su cama, observando el techo y de pronto las palabras de su amigo Chouji llegaron a su cabeza, "¿Seguro que quieres continuar?" y luego las de su madre "...aun podrías negarte al matrimonio".

¿Realmente estaba seguro de lo que hacia? Y entonces por su mente cruzo la imagen de Temari, a lado de un hombre, sonriente y en espera de su primer hijo y entonces creyó estar haciendo lo correcto; él también debía darse la oportunidad de formar su propio hogar y Asuka, era con quien la tendría.

* * *

La semana paso con tranquilidad para ambos jóvenes. Ha Shikamaru le sorprendió ver a su compañera Ino tan alegre recorriendo las tiendas acompañada de su prometida y sintió un poco de pena por ella, al ver como era arrastrada por su amiga de infancia a los comercios. Por su parte Asuka, no había vuelto a ver a Kiba y eso la tenía triste pero se esforzó para parecer alegre frente a su nueva amiga.

Era casi medio día, cuando el corazón de Asuka se aceleró al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, sus manos le sudaba y sentía en el estomago un leve dolor, ese día comería en casa de la familia de su prometido; había aprendido como comportarse, como tratar a sus suegros pero en ese momento todo había sido borrado de su cabeza.

- Asuka, ya está aquí Shikamaru kun. – le informó su tía, y tras armarse de valor fue a su encuentro.

Conforme avanzaba las voces de sus tíos y de su prometido se escuchaban más claras. Respiró hondo, y pudo notar un ligero temblor en sus rodillas, indicio de que aquella situación la alteraba.

- Asuka querida, te espera tu prometido... – dijo su tío con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- Lamento el retraso. – se disculpo Asuka inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- No importa, no has tardado mucho. – dijo Shikamaru levantándose. – Señores Aburame creo que es hora de irnos.

El camino a casa de los Nara no fue muy largo, y durante el trayecto el silencio los acompaño, hasta que uno se atrevió a romperlo.

- No debes sentirte nervioso... mis padres no van a comerte y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Asuka solo se limitó a sonreír pero aquel gesto se esfumo cuando el joven se detuvo frente a una casa. Asuka cerro los ojos y mordió levemente sus labios y exhalo.

- Tranquila, ya hemos llegado. – anunció el chico.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Contestando...

**Brenda R**. : Amiga, no sabes lo que valoro que estes al pendiente... no creí encontrar una persona como tu... gracias.

**RoseHatake Nara**: Se que todos esperaban algo malo o feo... y los antagonistas que he puesto no lo son pero todo tiene una razon. Gracias por tu comentario.

**GoraT**: Se que me voy a ver muy injusta y cruel... pero como dicen "no todo puede ser siempre color de rosa" pero no te preocupes... el sufrimiento sera un poquito largo pero no eterno jejeje. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejarme un comentario.

**NaraVillbs**: Comadre!! En este capitulo no sale Temari pero en el siguiente si lo hace y sabras que hace... se que no actualice cuando te lo habia prometido pero esta gripe vino a molestar jejeje pero espero no tardarme mucho. Simplemente gracias por leerlo.

**DilNeville**: Que bueno que el capitulo anterior si te agradará, ojala este tambien... gracias por interrumpir tus labores y leerlo.

**Sofii**: Gracias, tus palabras hicieron que en mis labios se formara una sonrisa. Espero te siga gustando el fic.

**Yusha**: Si, al menos tiene algo en común pero bien aun no se conocen del todo para determinar que solo sea eso jejeje... gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te este gustando.

**Ania**: Amiga, colega, editora... etc... SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO.


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos de nuevo!!

Siento la demora y se tambien que el capitulo no es muy largo... pero bien ustedes diganme... ¿capitulos largos aunque tarde la actualizacion? o ¿capitulos cortos pero actualizacion seguida? me guiare por sus respuestas, despues de todo este fic es para ustedes.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, en verdad me anime mucho para escribir. :)

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 6

_...Conozco el aroma que dejan tus sueños, el mismo aroma que deja el dolor, albergué la esperanza, que le dio el derecho a la razón de quitarle lo que es del corazón..._

El recibimiento en casa de los Nara, no fue lo que Asuka esperaba; sus futuros suegros eran sin duda personas sencillas y agradables.

- Bienvenida Asuka, siéntete como en tu casa. – saludo Shikaku Nara amablemente.

- Gracias, Shikaku sama. – respondió Asuka.

- Adelante, la comida esta casi lista... – dijo Yoshino. – ¿Me ayudarías querida?

Asuka siguió a Yoshino a la cocina, que era pequeña pero acogedora. Siguió las indicaciones que su futura suegra le indicaba y pese aquello se equivocaba con frecuencia pues la mirada de aquella mujer la ponía nerviosa.

- No querida, no debes ponerle tantos condimentos... mi hijo podría enfermarse. – dijo Yoshino con aparente paciencia.

- Lo siento... yo, no sabia. – contesto Asuka apenada. – Gracias por indicármelo.

- Bien, yo también tuve que aprender los gustos de mi esposo. Ahora, ¿podrías cortar un poco de carne?

Asuka tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la carne en trozos pequeños, como solía hacerlo en casa; una exclamación tras ella la hizo detenerse.

- Niña, pero que has hecho... esos trozos son demasiado pequeños. – exclamó Yoshino alarmada. – Creo querida que será mejor que solo me ayudes a poner la mesa.

Mientras que en la sala, padre e hijo cruzaban algunas palabras.

- Es un linda jovencita, espero que sean felices. – dijo Shikaku.

- Eso espero yo también. – contestó Shikamaru.

El sonido de algo chocando y rompiéndose contra el suelo, seguido del lamento de una mujer hizo que ambos hombres guardaran silencio.

- ¡ MI JARRA DE CRISTAL !

- Creo que alguien necesita ayuda... – dijo Shikaku. – Deberías de ir a ayudar a tu prometida antes de que tu madre...

- ¡Niña, los cubiertos no se ponen de esa manera!

- Mujeres problemáticas... – murmuró Shikamaru mientras iba hacia el comedor.

Finalmente se sentaron a la mesa. Asuka se seguía preguntando porque había dos platos más pero su respuesta llego pronto. Alguien había llamado a la puerta, Shikaku se levanto y luego de breves minutos, llego acompañado por dos personas.

- Buenas Tardes... sentimos la demora... – se disculpo un anciano, a quien Asuka había visto brevemente durante el anuncio del compromiso.

- ¡Abuelos! – dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

- Esa no es la forma de saludar... anda ven y dale un beso a tu abuela... – dijo una anciana sonriendo complacida al ver que su nieto iba a saludarla. – Pero que delgado estas, ¿segura que lo alimentas bien, Yoshino?

- Es un gusto tenerlos en casa. – añadió Yoshino intentando cambiar el tema.

- Vamos querida, dejemos de tanta formalidad. – dijo la mujer mayor, posando la mirada de su nieto a su nuera y finalmente en la joven que permanecía callada. – Tu debes ser mi futura nieta, ven, acércate no seas tímida. – invitó la anciana.

- Buenas tardes... – saludo Asuka.

- Así que eres la ultima descendiente del clan Asamiya. – dijo el anciano de pronto. – Conocí a tu padre, fue un buen ninja... has de saber que esperamos mucho de su matrimonio.

Aquellas simples palabras ocasionaron un leve sonrojo en ambos jóvenes, pues entendieron casi al instante a lo que se refería el hombre.

- Es aun muy temprano pensar en ello, padre. Apenas van a casarse. – dijo Shikaku sonriendo. – Será mejor sentarnos a comer.

La comida paso sin más novedad, hasta la hora de servir el té. Asuka debía hacerlo para complacer a sus futuros suegros, se sentía nerviosa por las miradas de las mujeres; era como un examen, de esos difíciles en los que le profesor te mira fijamente...

Nerviosa por las miradas sobre ella, intentó recordar como lo debía hacerlo. Finalmente termino, pero aquellos ojos que la juzgaban no dejaron de observarla. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

- Pero niña, ¿quién te ha enseñado a servir el té? – dijo la anciana con seriedad. – Las normas y costumbres de nuestro clan, se representan de muchas maneras y la del té es una de ellas.

- Es evidente querida que debes aprender nuestras formas de hacer las cosas. – añadió Yoshino.

- Yo... yo... – trato Asuka de responder, pero que podría decir. Deseaba poder salir corriendo, aquello era casi un tortura pues ambas mujeres la juzgaban, sentía las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y estuvo apunto de huir pero una voz la detuvo.

- Las costumbres pueden cambiar, vamos abuela tu siempre has dicho que es bueno cambiar y tu mamá, siempre has dicho que es bueno agregar cosas nuevas. Asuka, no conoce nuestras costumbres ni nosotros las de ella. – dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole a su prometida. – Y si esto ha de funcionar, debemos acostumbrarnos a intercambiar y adaptar tradiciones, al menos eso haremos nosotros.

Ante las miradas de sorpresa de las mujeres, la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre y el gesto de aprobación de su abuelo, Shikamaru tomó la mano de su prometida.

- Muy bien dicho hijo. – dijo el anciano. – El apoyo mutuo, es un inicio para un matrimonio en las condiciones de ustedes. Bienvenida a nuestra familia y a nuestro clan.

- Disculpa hija, a esta vieja problemática pero has de saber que siempre he buscado lo mejor para mi querido nieto. He sido yo quien diera el visto bueno para este matrimonio cuando recién tenías unos días de nacida sin embargo hubo algo que me hizo dudar y aun dudo pero el tiempo logrará aclararlo.

Nadie comprendió lo que la anciana trato de decir, solo Yoshino lo comprendió pues ella también lo dudaba. La comida no se alargo más y ambos jóvenes se despidieron pues había algo que debían hacer antes del matrimonio y eso era hablar con la Hokage.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban rumbo al hospital de la aldea, donde la Godaime los esperaba para hacerles algunos exámenes pre matrimoniales; aunque de pequeños sus clanes se habían encargando de realizarlos antes de concretar el matrimonio.

Sin embargo la Hokage tenía una razón especial para hacerlos ir. Tsunade sama tenía un presentimiento sobre aquel matrimonio y no pensaba quedarse callada.

- ¡Hola Sakura! – saludó Shikamaru a una joven de cabellos rosados.

- Shikamaru, no esperaba verte por el hospital... ¿paso algo? – preguntó Sakura un tanto alarmada.

- No ha pasado nada, solo que por petición de la Godaime hemos venido mi prometida y yo, para practicarnos unos exámenes. – explicó Shikamaru con tranquilidad ante un Sakura muy sorprendida que no dejaba de mirar a la chica que estaba a lado de su amigo.

- ¡Tu prometida! – dijo Sakura sin creerlo.

- Nos casamos a finales de mes. Sakura, te presento a mi novia Asuka Asamiya. – presentó Shikamaru, pero Sakura seguía sin emitir alguna palabra. - ¿Sabes si ya ha llegado la Hokage?

- Oh si... disculpen, es un gusto conocerte Asuka, soy Sakura Haruno. – saludó la chica sonriendo. – Tsunade sama, tiene media hora de haber llegado acompáñenme los llevare a donde esta.

Mirando por la ventana se encontraba la gobernante de la aldea de hoja, cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta. Tres jóvenes ingresaron a la habitación y luego de breve saludo, Tsunade indico a Sakura que le realizará un examen medico a Asuka; asistiendo ambas jóvenes abandonaron la sala, dejando sola a Tsunade con Shikamaru.

- No creo que fuera necesario lo del examen medico. – dijo Shikamaru astutamente. - ¿De que deseaba hablar conmigo? – cuestiono.

- No esperaba otra cosa de la mente más brillante de la aldea.- sonrió Tsunade, volviéndose hacia el chico. – Por lo que iré directo, ¿estás completamente seguro de que quieres casarte?, porque yo no lo creo.

- ¡Mendokusai!... ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

- No hay manera de engañarme Shikamaru, se que tú sientes algo por esa chica de la aldea, Temari; simplemente no puedo creer que ese sentimiento haya desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. – dijo Tsunade con su habitual tono de voz.

- Usted misma me prohibió interferir en cuestiones que pusieran en riesgo la paz entre nuestra aldea y la aldea de la arena. Yo lo hice, aunque mi corazón quedara roto y todo por la paz; ahora he encontrado un camino que no pienso abandonar. – respondió Shikamaru sin ánimos de entrar en detalles.

- Imagino que has pensando que resultado podría ocasionar casarte sin amor. Yo podría ayudarte Shikamaru, podría convencer a tu clan de desistir del matrimonio. – sugirió Tsunade sutilmente.

- ¿Acaso a hablado con Chouji ó mi madre? – dijo Shikamaru, dando a entender que no solo ella había tocado aquel punto. – Le responde igual, he dado mi palabra y no pienso retirarla, me casaré con Asuka a finales de mes.

Una hora más tarde Shikamaru y Asuka salían del hospital. Mientras eran observados por Tsunade sama.

- Espero que no te equivoques... – musitó para si misma.

Durante el trayecto a casa de los Aburame, ambos jóvenes caminaban sin mucha prisa: quien los viera pensaría cualquier cosa menos que fueran novios, pues no actuaban como tales. Shikamaru pensaba en todo lo ocurrido aquel día y de nuevo, la imagen de Temari a lado de su esposo, tomando su mano se cruzo por su mente y sin proponérselo, como si quisiera que Temari lo viera tomó la mano de Asuka.

Justo en ese momento, una chica caía al suelo victima de un ataque. Temari, había perdido la concentración.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Akira preocupado mientras ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse de pie.

- Si, no te preocupes perdí la... – de pronto las palabras no salieron de su boca, una sensación de vació, de perdida se alojaba en su corazón como un presentimiento. – Shikamaru... – susurró.

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola!! Siento mucho la demora pero algunos conflitos internos me hicieron detenerme pero he vuelto con las pilas recargadas y espero que duren por mucho tiempo. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia. :)

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mi amiga Rose... por haber puesto a Akira en su relato, amiga es todo un honor que lo tomaras en cuenta. Espero les guste este capitulo...

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 7

_... Mi más loco amor, mis sueños y mis latidos_

_Quise amarte, porque así me dictaban los sentidos_

_sabiendo que era un amor prohibido,_

_pero el tiempo y la distancia jamás habrían de permitirlo_

_aun así decidí entregarte mi cariño!..._

- ¡Es hermoso!... – dijo una joven ante aquel paisaje.

En medio del bosque, corría un río, grande y hermoso, alrededor un verde y suave césped. Dispersas sobre la hierba brillaban bellas flores como estrellas, y había una docena de melocotones que, en primavera, se cubrían de delicados capullos rosados, y en otoño daban sabroso fruto.

Los pájaros se posaban en los árboles y cantaban tan deliciosamente, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron para escuchar la bella melodía.

- Este será el lugar perfecto para nuestro día de campo. – dijo Shikamaru sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Asuka, extendió sobre el césped un mantel de color azul con algunas flores bordadas y sobre aquel fino pedazo de tela, coloco una canasta. La chica no pudo evitar observar a su prometido, que parecía dormido y por un momento dudo que hacer.

- ¿Te importaría si voy a dar un paseo? – preguntó la joven sonriendo.

* * *

- Si no te importa, me gustaría acompañarte... – contestó el joven levantándose. – Me gustaría aprovechar y conocerte un poco más.

- Bien, aunque pueden no ser muy de tu agrado las dunas del desierto. – comentó Temari con sutileza.

- Cualquier paisaje por hermoso que sea, queda opaco ante tu belleza. – añadió Akira.

- Eres un adulador, bien creo que entonces necesitaremos antes un canasta con comida.

- Ya me he adelantado... – dijo Akira sorprendiendo a su joven esposa. – Había pensado que hoy sería un buen día para ir de picnic.

- ¿En pleno desierto? – preguntó la joven con incredulidad.

- Conozco un bello oasis no muy lejos de aquí, seguro te gustará. – añadió Akira.

* * *

- Pues tienes razón este lugar me gusta mucho, es hermoso. – dijo Asuka maravillada con el paisaje.

- Sabía que te gustaría. – agregó Shikamaru. "A cualquier chica le gusta admirar bellos paisajes... no dudaba en que fueras la excepción" – pensó.

- No había visto antes esta parte del bosque.

- Pertenece a los Nara, solo miembros del clan pueden entrar aquí. Y ahora tu también podrás venir cuando quieras.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?. – preguntó Asuka volviéndose hacia el joven. – ¿Crees que podría poner un jardín aquí?

- Si así lo deseas, puedes ponerlo. – respondió Shikamaru. – Ven, quiero que veas algo.

Caminaron hasta una colina, un poco elevada. Desde ahí se podía admirar la belleza de la naturaleza, que deleitaba con sus colores las pupilas de los jóvenes.

* * *

- Realmente es hermoso, no imaginaba un lugar así en pleno desierto. – dijo Temari sorprendida. - ¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste?

- Recuerdo aquel día, volvía de una misión y ansiaba llegar a la aldea. De pronto me vi en medio de una tormenta de arena, milagrosamente logre salir ileso y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en este lugar. Desde entonces vengo aquí y ahora quería compartirlo con mi compañera, con mi esposa.

- Gracias, realmente aprecio este detalle. – sonrió Temari, por primera vez desde que se había casado.

- Tu sonrisa es preciosa, recuerdo la primera vez que me la obsequiaste. Ambos éramos tan jóvenes...

- Teníamos solamente 7 años y te habías caído sobre un pastel... – dijo Temari volviendo a sonreír.

- Tienes razón, pero la culpa fue de Kankuro. – añadió Akira con picardía. – Pero dejemos eso y que te parece si vamos a refrescarnos... muero de calor.

* * *

La joven dio apenas unos pasos cuando el suelo bajo ella comenzó a desmoronarse; un segundo más tarde caía, sintiendo que sería el fin, cuando un brazo fuerte la atrapo.

- ¡Tranquila!... Ya te tengo... – gritó Shikamaru.

- ¡Tengo miedo! – dijo Asuka con verdadero terror. – No debí acercarme tanto a la orilla...

- Eso no importa, ahora será mejor que sigas mis instrucciones. – dijo Shikamaru tratando de calmarse, pues comenzó a sentir que suelo bajo el comenzaba a hundirse y eso significaba que si no se daba prisa los dos caerían.

- De acuerdo, haré lo que me pidas...

Y sin embargo cualquier acción habría tenido el mismo resultado, pues el suelo volvía a desquebrajarse, haciendo que ambos jóvenes cayeran al río. El golpe fue algo fuerte y por un momento todo se volvió oscuro. De pronto la desesperación, se apodero del joven, sus pulmones exigían aire y no supo en que momento salía, solo sensación de sus pulmones llenándose oxigeno. Poco a poco su mente comenzó aclararse, una vez conciente de lo ocurrido, sus ojos se abrieron casi con miedo y sus cabeza giro en todas direcciones.

No muy lejos de donde él estaba se encontraba Asuka, semiinconsciente aferrada a una roca muy cerca de la orilla.

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Akira, ayudando a Temari a salir del agua. – Te advertí que estarían resbalosas las piedras.

- Esta bien lo dijiste, ahora ayúdame. - dijo la chica.

Akira extendió su mano a su joven esposa, la cual tenia algo más en mente que salir rápido del agua; cuando Akira se percato de aquello fue demasiado tarde, ya no podía detener su caída al estanque.

- No podías dejarlo pasar, ¿cierto?

- Seria una aburrida si no lo... - y de pronto se quedo callada. Una imagen vino a su mente, aquella vez en el río cuando Shikamaru la beso por primera vez.

- ¿Ocurre algo?... ¿Temari?

Pero la chica simplemente se quedo en silencio, ante la mirada de preocupación de su esposo, que luego de un rato decidió dejar a la chica y comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

En otro sitio lejos de ahí, una joven comenzaba a abrir los ojos y un leve malestar la hizo llevarse la mano a la frente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Shikamaru preocupado.

- Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. - respondió Asuka tratando de incorporarse.

- Deberías descansar un poco, estuviste inconsciente por un rato y ese golpe podría ser de cuidado.

- No te preocupes ya estoy bien. Además ya es hora del almuerzo y debes tener hambre. - añadió Asuka sonriendo.

Aquella fue un sonrisa tierna, que llamo la atención de Shikamaru; era tan diferente a la de su querida Temari pero igualmente afectuosa.

* * *

El almuerzo fue tranquilo y delicioso; sin habérselo propuesto Shikamaru y Temari tenía un día parecido, solo que diferentes personas los acompañaban.

Temari observaba a su esposo, un joven fuerte, de carácter alegre y juguetón, sin olvidar lo buen shinobi que era. Sin duda creía que podía llegar a quererlo pero amarlo, eso resultaba un reto pues mientras su pasado estuviera interponiéndose resultaría difícil.

Y siguió observando a Akira, que había comenzado a guardar las cosas en la canasta, sonriendo se acercó a él y le ayudo. Él esbozo un sonrisa cuando ella se acerco, sabía que Temari no lo amaba pero haría que lo quisiera, como él comenzaba a quererla.

* * *

Por otro lado, Shikamaru miraba a su prometida; una hermosa joven, atenta, cariñosa y sin duda podría llegar a quererla pero ¿amarla ..? le resultaría difícil mientras su corazón siguiera aferrado al pasado. Y sin embargo sabía que debía hacer el esfuerzo pero la imagen de su pasado pasaba por su cabeza como diapositivas sin fin, atormentarlo hasta lo indecible.

- Una moneda por tus pensamientos... – dijo Asuka sonriendo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su novio esta distante, perdido en sus pensamientos y eso la hizo sentir un poco mal. - "Creo que le ha molestado tanta confianza de mi parte" – pensó al recordar una de las lecciones más severas "Una buena esposa, no debe incomodar a su futuro esposo con detalles o palabras fuera de lugar..."

- Debemos irnos... o llegaremos tarde a la reunión que ha preparado Ino. – dijo Shikamaru con simpleza y aburrimiento, pues sabía que tipo de "reunión" haría su compañera. – Creo que conocerás a todos mis camaradas y entre ellos estará Shino.

- Será agradable conocer a tus amigos y compañeros de misiones. – respondió Asuka con un tono serio, recordando lo que había aprendido y no dejaría pasar otro error como el anterior.

- Te has puesto seria, ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Shikamaru notando el cambio en la actitud de su prometida.

- No te preocupes me encuentro bien, ha sido un día hermoso... gracias. –respondió Asuka evitando ver al chico directamente.

* * *

- Sin duda lo ha sido mi querida esposa, pero es hora de volver a casa. – añadió Akira levantándose. – Mañana nos espera un día largo.

- ¿Un día largo? – preguntó Temari con curiosidad.

- Mañana partimos a la tierra del agua, visitaremos al Mitsukage en representación de nuestra aldea. ¿No te lo dijo Gaara sama?

- No, recién lo escucho de ti... ¿entonces iremos como embajadores?

- Si, estaremos cerca de dos meses. Siento informarte querida que nos esperan días de mucho trabajo pero descuida siempre podremos escaparnos y relajarnos, no por nada soy el experto en diversión. – dijo Akira con supremacía y arrogancia.

- Eso lo veremos... no seas tan engreído... – añadió Temari riendo.

* * *

Horas mas tarde, las luces de las calles se iluminan y comercios han cerrado sus puertas. El silencio de la noche se apodera de la aldea, y la brisa fría recorre la calles, es una noche de otoño.

Una joven entraba en su habitación, había tantos sentimientos dentro de ella que no sabía como expresarlos; y afuera la luna se cubría de nubes tormentosas era como si el clima cambiará al estado de animo de la chica. Con sumo cuidado se despojo de su vestido y se coloco la pijama azul cielo, se dirigió a su cama aun con los recuerdos de ese día revoloteando en su cabeza. Frases, eventos y miradas que no podía olvidar.

"No debería continuar..." – musitó para si misma mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro. – Si renunció, mi clan... no se podría hacer... tengo miedo...

Y afuera comenzaba a lloviznar, al parecer subía de intensidad cuando el llanto de Asuka se incrementaba. Todo había marchado bien en la ultima cita, aunque aquel repentino malestar la había puesto en peligro pero él, su prometido la había salvado pero al final ambos cayeran al río; el almuerzo fue tranquilo, la paz del bosque la había hecho sentirse libre como nunca antes. Pero la reunión, esa si que fue sorpresiva.

Recordaba con claridad al llegar, como las miradas de todos se posaron en ellos pero hubo una que llamo su atención. Kiba, su amigo de hace tiempo la miraba con enojo, con... con rabia y eso le dolió, sintió un leve mareo y tomo el brazo de su prometido y él sonrió, hizo esfuerzo para que nadie se percatará de su dolencia.

Todos se habían sorprendido al enterarse de que era prima de Shino, y todos la habían tratado tan bien que sintió que podría llevarse bien con algunos de ellos. Pero él seguía distante y frió, y eso la hacía ponerse triste. Unos minutos más tarde, había logrado escabullirse al baño necesitaba refrescarse, estaba por irse cuando escucho que afuera una conversación se detuvo y evito salir, no porque deseará escuchar si no porque no quería interrumpir.

"_Entiende Shikamaru... esto es un..."_

"_No lo digas Chouji, ya te he dicho que es asunto mío"_

"_Pero dime, como harás para amarla si tu amas a..."_

"_Quieres dejar esto de una buena vez, ella es cosa del pasado..."_

"_Al menos debes ser sincero con ella y decírselo."_

"_Se lo diré... anda vamonos ya nos hemos ausentado bastante"_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y extrañamente se sintió triste. No debía esperar amor de su prometido y lo sabía. Había sido educada para ser buena esposa, para querer a su futuro esposo para olvidarse de buscar el amor y sin embargo él, había podido hacerlo y lo había encontrado, no pudo evitar una punzada de celos.

Tras haberse serenado, sabía que era hora de salir. Aun no cerraba la puerta tras de si, cuando lo vio, había aparecido de la nada y la había obligado a volver al baño. Kiba Inozuka, la veía diferente su mirada ya no era de enojo más bien de suplica.

"_No te cases... no debes hacerlo, por favor..."_

Lo que después ocurrió la tomo por sorpresa. Kiba toco había tocado sus labios, y con un dedo dibujo su borde y ante aquella caricia Asuka cerro los ojos. Un instante después, sus bocas se encontraron y lucharon tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio.

Asuka rompió con el beso, su respiración era agitada y pesada. Tras mascullar un "lo siento, esta mal", y huyo lo más rápido que pudo.

Más tarde había vuelto a casa acompañada de su prometido y se sentía culpable, como podría mirarlo a los ojos y como vería desde hoy a Kiba.

La lluvia a fuera de su ventana, golpeaba con severidad... un dolor en el pecho al mismo tiempo que un trueno resuena en los cielos. Poco a poco la lluvia fue cesando y la joven poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

"_El amor llega sin esperarlo... un momento, una mirada..."_

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo... espero que sea de su agrado. Mai, gracias por ser la beta reader de todos mis escritos... en verdad espero aceptes acompañarme en la aventura de El misterio entre el sol y la luna...

A todos gracias por su paciencia, Rose y Naravills... chicas muchas gracias por sus animos. Hermanita Mimis, gracias por siempre estar ahi.

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Angel Blue**

Capitulo 8

_... Dos corazones que lo aceptan encontrarán consuelo. Recolección de pasados gozos, dolores, y sentimientos compartidos será el cemento que sostendrá todas las cosas juntas durante los peores y más inseguros momentos..._

El cielo lucía particularmente azul esa mañana, no quedaba rastro de chubasco que había caído parte de la noche, salvo uno que otro charco. La gente comenzaba su faena, mientras una joven caminaba con paso lento, su rostro estaba pálido pero aun así lo hacia sola, su tía la acompañaba y su rostro se notaba levemente perturbado.

- Querida, no te veo nada bien... deberíamos... -

- No obasan, estoy bien además la abuela Kirame, estará esperándonos. – dijo la joven con voz dulce, intentando parecer estar total bien pero un malestar la aquejaba.

* * *

Mientas tanto en otro lugar de la aldea, una mujer ingresaba en la habitación de su hijo, quien dormida placidamente. Al verlo su madre no evito que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y aparentando enfado se acerco a la cama.

- ¡Vaya si serás un vago!... Anda levántate, tú padre ya espera por ti y aun tienes que comer algo...

- Tsk... madre, es mi día libre y pensaba levantarme tarde... – respondió Shikamaru aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Si serás un haragán, el motivo por el cual tiene día libre es porque la Godaime cree que necesitas arreglar asuntos antes de tu boda. – recriminó Yoshino Nara con su habitual tono de enfado. – Anda levántate de una buena vez.

Y sin mas remedio se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño. Media hora más tarde se reunió con sus padres en el comedor.

- Vaya, pensé que habías vuelto a dormirte. – Dijo Yoshino con su habitual todo. – Anda siéntate, te serviré algo de almorzar. – Y una vez que la mujer entro en la cocina, Shikaku se volvió hacia su hijo.

- ¿Tenías lindos sueños? – preguntó al ver el rostro de su hijo.

- Si... – respondió mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Había soñado con su linda flor de desierto y al recordar que todo había sido solo un sueño, aquel gesto desapareció de sus labios. – Bien padre, ¿qué haremos hoy? – preguntó cansado.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? – dijo su padre caminando hacia la ventana. – Imagine que podríamos ir a ver algunas casas... – añadió Shikaku ocasionando sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo, pero no vio lo que sus palabras había ocasionado pues veía por la ventana el paisaje matutino. – ¿No habrás pensado que vivirían aquí?.

- Por supuesto que no, solo que no había reparado en buscar una... – se detuvo unos instantes pues unas palabras cruzaron su mente. **"El casado, casa quiere"**... - Pero ya había pensado en una opción... la casa que esta cercas del bosque de los Nara.

- ¡Qué! – gritó Yoshino al escuchar aquello. – Esa casa no es la apropiada, esta descuidada y además esta retirada de la aldea.

- Madre, esa casa no tiene nada de malo además con un buen arreglo estará perfecta. – dijo Shikamaru. "Porque siempre tiene que verle todo lo complicado a las cosas" – pensó.

- Muy bien, y que harás mientras esta adecuada... ¿Dónde vivirás hasta entonces?... la boda es en tan solo unos días y a lo mucho tardarías tres semanas en tenerla como se debe...

- Ya me encargare de esos detalles... – respondió Shikamaru con simpleza y una vez que termino de comer agregó. – Bien padre, será mejor que nos demos prisa...

* * *

La mansión Asamiya, seguía estando igual de impresionante como la primera vez que Asuka estuvo ahí. Contemplar el jardín, era como sumergirse en un sueño en el que las rocas son montañas, donde el estanque purifica el alma, y donde las cañas de bambú, al moverse, dejan oír la música de sus emociones.

Y tras aquella breve ensoñacion, Asuka y su tía esperaban en la sala la llegada de la matriarca del clan, Kirame Asamiya.

- Siento haberlas hecho esperar, pero con la boda en puerta hay muchas cosas que arreglar. – dijo una mujer de edad adulta que ingresaba en la habitación, se trataba de Kirame sama.

- Abuela, me alegra verla bien. – dijo Asuka levantándose con debilidad.

- Niña, luces terrible... acércate. – ordenó la mujer.

Asuka se acercó a su abuela aparentando fortaleza pero fue en vano; su rostro la había delatado. La mujer se acercó y tras examinarla un poco dijo.

- No me gusta nada esto. Descubre espalda baja querida. – ordenó. La joven obedeció como siempre a la mujer, sabía lo que pasaría y dio un fuerte suspiro preparándose para el leve dolor que seguiría. Kirame sama, concentró chakra en sus manos y tras hacer varios movimientos con su mano, la coloco en su espalda baja y un sello apareció.

Asuka perdió el conocimiento, como siempre ocurría cuando su abuela hacia aquello. Kasumi se levanto de inmediato para ayudar a Kirame a colocar a Asuka en el sofá.

- Kasumi, todo esto pinta muy mal me temo... – dijo Kirame caminando por la habitación. – Me gustaría estar equivocada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kirame sama? – preguntó Kasumi con miedo.

- Mucho temo que lo que he estado haciendo durante estos años, haya afectado la salud de mi nieta. No hay más remedio debo enviarla con mi vieja amiga Soraide, es una excelente medico de la aldea de la cascada. – dijo la anciana, sin percatarse que Asuka comenzaba a volver en si.

- ¡La cascada! A unos días de la boda, Kirame sama no creo que pueda hacer un viaje tan largo en su condición actual.

- Se que será algo duro para ella pero necesitamos saber cual es su verdadera condición, y aquí no podemos permitir se sepa y más si es lo que sospecho.

- ¿Qué es Kirame sama?, dígame por favor. – dijo Kasumi acercándose a la mujer. – Asuka es como mi hija, la he criado desde bebe... por favor.

- Mi técnica a consistido en bloquear su línea sucesoria, lo cual ha hecho que su chakra se acumule dentro de su cuerpo y mucho me temo que haya causado un daño en su corazón. – dijo Kirame con pesar y cerro sus ojos, lamentándose lo que había causado a su única nieta.

- No puedo creerlo, he sido responsable de su daño... – musitó Kasumi Aburame, al tiempo que algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro. – Ahora comprendo porque tanta debilidad, de sus tristezas y de su falta de apetito. ¿Qué cuenta le daré a mi hermana? – apretó sus puños, al igual que sus ojos.

- El daño esta hecho y no podemos lamentarnos; es por eso que quiero vaya a la aldea y vea a mi amiga. – añadió Kirame , mientras observaba a su nieta.

Asuka lo había escuchado todo, y agradeció tener los cerrados porque de lo contrario no hubiera escuchado lo siguiente.

- Es importante que el clan, ni su prometido estén enterados. – mencionó Kirame.

Ahora podía entender el porque de sus males. Y de pronto una imagen llegó a su mente, el rostro de su prometido; Aquello no era justo, no por el clan si por él, no merecía una esposa enferma, ni un engaño y aunque su abuelo y su familia se opusieran debía romper el compromiso.

* * *

El sol se encontraba brillando con todo su esplendor, los rayos atravesaban las pocas nubes del cielo, y la gente se aglomeraba en el mercado.

Una joven caminaba apresuradamente, como si cada paso le restara valor a lo que estaba por hacer. Su cabello lacio y largo se agitaba a cada paso y sus ojos verdes reflejaban una mirada profunda pero a la vez triste.

"Estoy haciendo lo correcto" – se dijo la chica con osadía. – "Él merece la verdad, aunque luego... mi clan... no debo temer..." – masculló.

Y sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la casa de su prometido, respiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta. Su mano golpeo suavemente la madera, como esperando que nadie escuchará y ese fuera el pretexto para irse, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado. La puerta se abría y por ella se asomaba Yoshino Nara.

- ¡Asuka! – dijo la mujer con sorpresa. – No esperaba tu visita, pasa... – indico antes de hacerse a un lado.

- Gracias Yoshino san. – respondió la chica entrando en la casa. – Buscaba a Shikamaru... – dijo con timidez una vez que estuvieron en el recibidor.

- Shikamaru ha salido con su padre, pero estarán aquí para la hora de comer. ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? – añadió Yoshino volviéndose hacia su futura hija. – Podríamos aprovechar y conocernos mejor.

- De- De acuerdo – sonrió Asuka de manera nerviosa, aquella mujer lograba alterar su temple.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo un poco cansada.

- Estoy bien, no he dormido bien pero supongo que es por la boda.

- Todas pasamos por un etapa de nervios antes de nuestra boda, trata de estar tranquila. Ven hagamos un poco de comer para ese par...

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina. En otro sitio de la aldea padre e hijo caminaba rumbo a su hogar; entre ellos se había formado un silencio pero lejos de ser incomodo era agradable, era su manera de mostrar su afecto por si llamarlo, lo demás era perfecto.

- Shikamaru... – llamo Shikaku a su único hijo. – Un día tu abuelo y yo, caminamos por este lugar unos días antes de mi boda con tu madre; en ese momento no entendí sus palabras pero ahora que camino contigo comienzo a comprender lo que mi viejo trataba de decirme. – sonrió mientras miraba al cielo. – Pero no soy del tipo de personas que dan sermones. Hijo, solo quiero que seas feliz sin importar lo que nuestro clan desee... yo te apoyaré siempre.

- Gracias, lo aprecio de verdad. – respondió Shikamaru con sinceridad, antes de agregar. – Espero que cuando sea mi turno, no ser tan sentimental y escoger otra ruta menos problemática.

Aquel ultimo comentario hizo a ambos reír. Media hora más tarde entraban en la casa, un agradable aroma los recibió recordándoles a ambos que morían de hambre.

- Ya hemos llegado mujer. – anunció Shikaku. – Huele delicioso.

- Llegan justo a tiempo... – dijo Yoshino saliendo de la cocina. – Ahora vayan los dos a asearse. – ordenó rápidamente.

El corazón de Asuka se aceleró al escucharlos, sentía que el valor de hace una hora comenzaba a desaparecer y el miedo amenazaba con volver.

- ¿Te sientes bien querida? – preguntó Yoshino al ver el rostro levemente pálido de la joven.

- Descuide, estoy bien. – afirmó Asuka sonriendo.

Unos minutos después padre e hijo se sentaban a la mesa, sin prestar demasiada atención en los cubiertos y los platos.

- Bien, espero que les guste... porque esta vez no he sido yo la que cocine. – aviso Yoshino mientras colocaba la olla con arroz.

Shikamaru miró a su madre y luego a su padre, si había algo que Yoshino Nara detestaba era que alguien más entrará en su cocina y el que lo permitiera significaba que lo aprobaba o que ante sus ojos merecía una oportunidad; entonces fue que la vio, Asuka sonreía mientras cargaba otra olla, que olía extremadamente bien.

La comida paso sin novedad. Shikamaru estaba intrigado por la repentina visita de su prometida y la observaba de reojo. Asuka por su parte comenzó sentir pánico y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan cobarde. Al finalizar, Asuka se ofreció a levantar la mesa y Shikamaru se ofreció a ayudarla, una vez que estuvieron solos en la cocina, no pudo evitar comentar.

- Me sorprende tu repentina visita, no es que me moleste pero creía que...

- Necesitaba hablar contigo. – dijo Asuka repentinamente. – Pero no aquí... ¿Podríamos dar un paseo?

Shikamaru asistió con la cabeza y ambos siguieron con la tarea. La vista desde los rostros de los Hokages era una linda apreciación de la belleza de aldea, a Asuka le encantaba ese lugar pues ahí podía sentirse libre. Shikamaru por su parte miro hacia el cielo contemplando sus adoradas nubes pero no era momento para verlas, así que fijo la vista en la chica.

- Sabes la vista desde aquí me encanta, se puede sentir la paz que hay en nuestra aldea. – mencionó Asuka en voz baja, sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre ella. – Shikamaru, yo... tenía... tengo que hablar contigo...- guardo silencio, mientras buscaba la manera adecuada de decirle aquello, sin que sonará premeditado.

- Vamos puedes decirlo sin miedo... – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo, dándole ánimos a la chica de proseguir.

- Es algo complicado de explicar, no pienses que mi clan lo sabía porque no es así, ni yo misma lo sabía, hasta hace unas horas pues las únicas que lo saben son mi abuela y mi tía. Al parecer hay algo malo en mí y no creo que nuestro compromiso deba seguir, asumiré la responsabilidad... – dijo Asuka evadiendo la mirada de Shikamaru, que estaba sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar.

- ¿Algo malo?... ¿Es una excusa para evitar el matrimonio?

- No trato de evitarla pero no sería justo para ti. Hace unas horas visite a mi abuela, como cada mes desde que tengo memoria, pero está ocasión fue diferente pues entere que yo...

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba a paso lento, sus manos descansaban dentro de su pantalón y el viento acariciaba su rostro pero él parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer?...

¿Terminar el compromiso?

Bueno, dadas las circunstancias podía hacerlo pero ella se vería en un problema... que problemático resultaba ser un genio, siempre pensando en todos los pro y contra. Si fuera alguien como Naruto, posiblemente ya hubiera actuado, sin pensar en las consecuencia pero él no era su hiperactivo amigo.

Cansado y con una leve migraña llegó a su casa, pasando directamente a su habitación. Una vez que estuvo en ella, se sentó y coloco sus dedos juntos en forma de plato hondo (menos sus dedos pulgares) y de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse. Una pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza, intensificando mas la migraña que lo atacaba sin piedad. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Unos minutos después en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, ahora sabia que hacer y sin esperar a mañana se puso de pie, debía verla y decirle lo había decidido.

Asuka se preparaba para acostarse, el día había resultado tan sorpresivo como el día anterior pero al menos sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Por el momento no quería imaginar las consecuencias de sus actos, solo deseaba dormir sin pensar en nada. Un leve golpeteo en su ventana la hizo saltar y dudo unos minutos en voltear.

"¡Kiba!" – pensó con cierto temor por lo ocurrido la ultima vez. Se giró despacio y se sorprendió aun más a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Shikamaru!...

**Continuara...**


	9. Capitulo 9

**_"Seguimos nuestros corazones y tomamos decisiones basándonos en nuestros latidos... _**

**_no siempre son correctos pero quien puede callar un corazón cuando late de amor..."_**

Hola!! Espero les guste este capitulo como a mi escribirlo. Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga **Rose Hatake** por las ideas que me ha dado para este fanfic y si ustedes tiene alguna me gustaria saberlas :)

Este capitulo va dedica a mi amiga **Nezumix**... y me pido este capitulo como regalo de cumpleaños...amiga **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!**

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 9

_... En la oscuridad de la noche, cuando los pensamientos invaden mi mente tras la pérdida de la mujer amada, son esas noches tan eternas en las que mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma entran en una incesante lucha. Intentar olvidar. No pueden, pues el amor que llevo dentro, como un fuego eterno e imposible de apagar, sigue en mi viviendo..._

Cansado y con una leve migraña llegó a su casa, pasando directamente a su habitación. Una vez que estuvo en ella, se sentó y coloco sus dedos juntos en forma de plato hondo (menos sus dedos pulgares) y de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse. Una pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza, intensificando mas la migraña que lo atacaba sin piedad. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Y entonces la voz de Asuka relatando la historia de su clan volvieron a resonar en su cabeza.

_- Mi clan siempre han pasado a la historia como una familia cruel y deseosa de poder..._

_El clan Asamiya, es uno de los más antiguos de Konoha. Existe desde la fundación de la villa oculta de la Hoja. Hace muchos años hubo una mujer del clan, Himeko que se enamoró de un extranjero que no pertenecía a la villa. La mujer decidió casarse con el hombre a pesar de las quejas que recibió por parte de su propio clan. Pero al enterarse de las habilidades que poseía, de sus rasgo sanguíneos accedieron y pronto hubo herederos. Kei Asamiya fue el primogénito y cuando era un adolescente desarrolló poderes sobrenaturales. Era capaz de usar la telepatía para controlar la mente de los demás, podía teletransportarse, el clan al notar aquello comprometió al joven con Tomoyo, una joven con una herencia de sangre casi extinta y nació Kuno, quien desarrollo los mismos poderes de su padre y uno más, poder controlar el clima._

_Pasaron muchos años, la sangre de los Asamiya fue perdiendo la pureza debido a la a la mezcla de miembros del clan con personas "normales". El poder sanguíneo se manifestó en los hombres y en pocas mujeres, las cuales debían suprimirlos. Tiempo después solo los varones manifestaban el poder Asamiya._

_Paso algún tiempo sin que hubiera nuevos miembros, el clan comenzó casi a desaparecer hasta que Makoto sama tuvo dos herederos, mi abuelo Tojima sama y su hermana gemela Akane sama. Sus matrimonios fueron arreglados, y mi abuelo fue nombrado cabeza del clan, mientras que su hermana se desposaba con alguien de otra aldea. Mi padre nació poco tiempo después, era el prodigio y la esperanza de que nuestro clan no desapareciera pero murió cuando el zorro de nueve colas ataco la aldea, mi madre le siguió pocos días después mi nacimiento. Yo no era lo que esperaba mi familia, por haber nacido mujer y no varón. Pronto una noticia estremeció a mi abuelo, su hermana tenía un nieto y podría llegar a convertirse en el próximo líder del clan, y por eso fue que buscaron remediarlo. El clan Nara aceptó la propuesta de propuesta y terminamos comprometidos._

Y de pronto Shikamaru abrió los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ahora sabia que debía hacer. No podía esperar más tiempo, pues la boda se realizaría en unos días, debía hablar con Asuka. No tardo en llegar a la casa de los Aburame, sabía que no era adecuada para una visita y entonces fue que decidió actuar como lo haría Naruto. Dedujo casi con rapidez cual era su ventana y subió hasta llegar a ella. No quería parecer un mirón o un pervertido pero que otra cosa podía hacer, se asomó y la encontró, se preparaba para ir a dormir; sin perder un instante tocó la ventana.

- ¡Shikamaru!... – dijo Asuka sorprendida de ver al chico en su ventana y haciéndole señas para que le abriera. Temerosa lo dejo entrar, rezando porque nadie lo viera entrar pero escondido tras un árbol un joven observaba la escena. - ¿Qué sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar mientras una sensación de desasosiego se apoderaba de ella.

- Tranquila, he venido para hablar y para planear nuestro viaje a la Cascada. – respondió Shikamaru al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo.

- ¡¿Nuestro viaje?!

- No se vería bien que viajarás sola, sin que tu prometido te acompañara, además durante el trayecto podemos hablar sobre nuestra ruptura. – respondió Shikamaru mientras masajeaba su frente.

- Yo puedo asumir la responsabilidad, no quiero molestarte aun más... – comentó Asuka sentándose frente al chico.

- ¡Mujer problemática!... Acaso crees que soy de los hombres que se sientan a un lado para ver como una mujer se enfrenta a su juicio, pues siento decirte que yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres.

Asuka no pudo evitar desglosar una risita, atrayendo la atención del Nara.

- Acaso dije gracioso...

- No... no malinterpretes mi risa, agradezco de corazón que hayas decidido no dejarme sola. Lo que me hace reír no fueron tus palabras, si no la situación pues en lugar de estar planeando lo que nuestros clanes esperan estamos haciendo lo opuesto.

- Si, resulta curioso ahora que lo mencionas. – agregó Shikamaru viendo a la chica frente a él.

- Hablar contigo me resulta fácil, y si nuestras circunstancias fuera otras me hubiera gustado ser tu amiga.

- Podemos ser amigos, aunque las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres resultan... – suspiro antes de continuar. – Problemáticas.

Y tras aquellas palabras un breve silencio lleno la habitación, ninguno de ellos se percato que unos ojos los observaban por la ventana.

- Hablando ya seriamente, quiero preguntarte por el otro heredero de tu clan. – dijo Shikamaru. - ¿él podría llegar a ser líder del clan? – preguntó interesado.

- Hay una posibilidad, por eso es que nuestras familias desean que la boda sea lo antes posible pero según me entere, él ha contraído nupcias y en cualquier momento tener un heredero.

- Eso podría beneficiarnos. Dime, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿y de que aldea es?

- Su nombre es Akira, desconozco de que aldea es... mi clan no habla mucho de esa parte de la familia. Solo lo he visto un par de veces en mi vida y solo he cruzado algunas palabras. – respondió Asuka bajando la mirada, pues aquello no ayudaba mucho. – Lo siento.

- No es tu culpa... – dijo Shikamaru tomando la mano de Asuka, en un gesto de amistad. – Bien ahora lo que debemos decidir es sobre el viaje... me gustaría si es posible, salir mañana mismo.

- ¿Tan pronto?... – preguntó Asuka levemente indispuesta pero sabía que no tenían tiempo. – Habrá que avisar a nuestras familias, ¿Alguna idea que decirles?

- No te preocupes de eso, déjalo todo en mis manos. Tú solo prepárate mañana vendré por ti antes de medio día. – añadió Shikamaru levantándose. – Será mejor retirarme y dejarte dormir, será un viaje cansado.

- Muy bien... – dijo Asuka levantándose pero lo hizo aprisa que no pudo evitar un mareo, estuvo por perder el equilibrio de no ser por Shikamaru que logro atraparla en un abrazo.

Desde la ventana Kiba vio algo distinto, Shikamaru abrazaba a Asuka al parecer una despedida romántica dada la visita a horas inapropiadas y no pudo evitar sentir coraje. Los vio separase y luego dirigirse a la ventana por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que alejarse rápidamente, con el corazón partido. Los escucho despedirse y dudo por unos minutos, antes de dirigirse a la ventana de la chica.

- ¡Kiba! – dijo Asuka asustada, pues el chico ya había ingresado en su habitación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Siempre he venido a visitarte, no se porque te sorprendes pero creo saber la causa. – dijo Kiba su voz sonaba levemente furiosa.

- Es algo tarde y no creo que sea buena idea que... – trato de decir pero el chico la interrumpió.

- ¡Claro!, pueden pensar mal pero si es tu "prometido" el que te visita, no esta mal. – despotrico avanzando hacia Asuka, que asustada retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared. – ¡¿Ahora me temes? - le dijo con fuego en la mirada, respirando con dificultad tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración acompasada.

- Kiba, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con temor. - ¿por qué actúas así?

- Me duele sabes... – dijo evadiendo las preguntas, al igual que su mirada. – Ayer te abrí mi corazón y te besé, fui tan iluso al pensar que me correspondías. Todo el día pensé en eso, busque e investigue como romper tu compromiso y hacer que te comprometieras conmigo. – se alejó de Asuka un poco para verla directo a los ojos y con voz suave continuo. – Adoro el brillo de tus ojos, y lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos...- justo en ese momento su voz volvió a cambiar. - ¿Qué demonios hacían? ¿por qué te abrazaba?. – sus brazos la sujetaron con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

- Suéltame, me estas lastimando... –

- Respóndeme... ¿acaso ustedes...? – mencionó furioso, soltando a la chica y aparentando los puños. – No creí que... - y se quedó callado, se sentía celoso y mortificado.

Asuka cerro los ojos, aquellas palabras la habían lastimado. Ella lo quería y en parte tal vez por eso se había animado a romper el compromiso; sabía de su enfermedad y aun así quería estar con él el tiempo que fuera, aun si su clan la repudiaba, y ahora él la insultaba al pensar lo peor.

- ¿Qué creíste?... – dijo Asuka levantando la voz. – Piensas que por estar comprometida y haber recibido un beso tuyo y no de mi prometido, me hacen una mujer fácil. Entonces no sabes nada de mí.

Kiba se volvió hacia ella y la tomo fuertemente en un abrazo. Su mirada estaba ofuscada por todo lo que sentía, mientras que la de ella estaba desconcertada por la repentina acción de él.

- Kiba... suéltame. – pidió Asuka. Pero el chico simplemente no la obedeció y se acercó a su rostros y la beso a la fuerza. AL principio encontró resistencia de la joven, al final ella cedió a su propio corazón y voluntad.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, tratando de descubrir lo que el otro pensaba, sentía. Kiba bajo la mirada lentamente, pero la regreso rápidamente a los bellos ojos de la joven.

- Asuka... – musitó Kiba, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares los labios carnosos de la joven, provocando que de su boca saliera suspiro, cerrando sus ojos; al abrirlos, Kiba se había marchado.

Examino con cuidado la habitación, estaba sola. Un leve mareo la obligo a sentarse sobre la cama, comenzó a sentirse sofocada debía tranquilizarse ahora lucharía por eso que sentía y debía ser fuerte.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, fue una soleada... los niños jugaban y correteaban siendo observados por la gobernante de la aldea de la hoja, Tsunade. Shizune, su alumna desde hacía mucho tiempo se acercó a ella.

- Tsunade sama, no quisiera distraerla de su diversión pero los ninjas que representaran a nuestra aldea deben salir hoy hacia la aldea de la casada. Me preguntaban si ya tenía a los candidatos.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Tras identificarse, Shikamaru Nara ingreso en la oficina de la quinta.

- ¡Shikamaru!, No recuerdo haberte mandado llamar. – dijo Tsunade sentándose tras su escritorio. - ¿No ibas a tomarte unos días por lo de tu boda?

- Le agradezco godaime me concediera unos días pero, creo que por ahora tengo que cumplir con mi deber de ninja. – dijo Shikamaru con la peculiar manera que lo distinguía.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tsunade, ese chico siempre la sorprendía pero le hacía pensar que detrás de ese repentino intereses había algo más.

- Quiero pedirle permiso para representar a mi aldea en la reunión de la cascada. – pidió el joven ninja.

- Nada se te escapa Shikamaru. – mencionó Tsunade sonriendo. – Necesitas una acompañante pues luego de la reunión se celebrará una pequeña cena de gala.

- Estoy informado de ese detalle por lo que le solicito permiso para que mi prometida sea quien me acompañe.

- Muy bien Shikamaru, Shizune informará a su clan pero deben salir hoy mismo y algo más, otros ninjas irán con ustedes. – informó Tsunade. Un breve silenció se formo siendo roto por el ninja más hiperactivo cabeza hueca de la aldea.

- Oba-chan... ya estamos aquí... – dijo Naruto Uzumaki seguido de una tímida Hinata, ambos iban tomados de las manos.

- Tsk... esto será problemático. – musitó Shikamaru.

* * *

En un lugar lejano, dos jóvenes corrían a través del espeso bosque. Agotados por el viaje sonrieron al ver su destino frente a ellos. Una hermosa aldea, donde el espectáculo primordial era una bella cascada; tras identificarse ingresaron a la aldea.

- ¡Es preciosa! – dijo Temari observándolo todo. – Sin duda cada lugar tiene su belleza, incluso la arena.

- Tienes razón, aunque pocos encontrarían belleza en Suna... – dijo Akira con sutileza. – Yo he encontrado la más bella.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su esposo. Akira sonrió, si había algo que le gustará de esposa era su bella y pura sonrisa, le recordaba tanto a ella... su primer amor.

- Vayamos a buscar un hotel y luego recorramos la aldea. – sugirió Temari. – Anda vamos. -

- Lo que diga mi querida esposa, sus deseos serán cumplidos.

Tomados de las manos avanzaron por la calle principal, perdiéndose entre los aldeanos. El destino estaba por jugarles una mala pasada; se encontrarían dos corazones separados, dos llamas aun encendidas... un viejo amor volvería a encontrarse...

**Continuará...**


	10. Capitulo 10

Hola!!

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado... jejeje me ha quedado larguito y al final me había dado por seguir más y más pero bueno mejor dejarlo ahi y no tenerlos en espera. Agradezco de corazón todos sus reviews que me inspiran y me hace escribir más rapido.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Rose, que esta malita... amiguis espero pronto estes totalmente recuperada, no puedo enviarte un caldito de pollo pero bueno te dejo este capitulo.

Mai, gracias por todo sabes que eres mi hermana del alma y tenemos pendiente el viaje,

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 10

... _.Ni tu ni yo pudimos reprocharnos,_

_un día nos quisimos sin saberlo_

_y el saber que sentiste al separarnos_

_fui el mismo que sentí yo al comprenderlo._

_Seguimos dos caminos diferentes_

_y un día, aquella tarde al coincidir,_

_bajamos rencorosos nuestras frentes,_

_sin saber que mirar, ni que decir._

_Fue el amor el que hablo_

_y nosotros solo los interpretes..."_

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse entre los árboles del bosque, el viento suave acariciaba las hojas, al igual que el rostro de los viajeros. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Asuka, quien viajaba sobre su prometido decisión que le había parecido incomoda pero no había opción, pues debían viajar con rapidez.

Asuka recargado su cabeza sobre el hombre de Shikamaru, un leve malestar comenzó a acosarla.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Shikamaru al sentir la proximidad de la chica.

- Si, un poco mareada eso es todo. – respondió Asuka sin abrir los ojos. – Pronto estaré bien, siento mucho ser solo una carga.

- No te preocupes, si deseas que paremos un momento házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Si, lo haré. – respondió Asuka.

Naruto no había perdido aquello, se acercó a Hinata su prometida desde hacía un par de días.

- Hina chan. – llamó Naruto con ternura a su novia. – Creo que no somos los únicos enamorados por aquí.

- Ya me he dado cuenta, creo que llegaran a ser felices. – dijo Hinata sonriendo. – Aun siempre creí que Shikamaru kun se casaría con Temari san.

- Yo también lo pensé, pero ella ya se ha casado y nuestro genio muy pronto lo hará. Ya todos comenzamos nuevos caminos... él futuro pinta a ser bueno, sólo espero que pronto Sasuke sea perdonado. – musitó Naruto esperanzado.

- La godaime ya le ha perdonado, ahora solo es trabajo de Sasuke kun el hacer que el pueblo le acepte de nuevo. – añadió Hinata.

- Por ese bello corazón lograste conquistarme, Hina chan... TE AMO... – gritó Naruto.

Ambos ninjas se detuvieron un instante, y sus labios se fundieron en suave caricia. Al sentir que Shikamaru se detenía, Asuka abrió los ojos y se encontró aquella tierna escena.

- Tsk... ¿por qué tenían que hacer eso frente a mí? – susurró Shikamaru, sin percatarse que Asuka lo escuchaba.

- ¿Alguna vez has besado con esa pasión? – preguntó la chica con cierta nostalgia, aun podía sentir el calor de los labios de Kiba sobre los suyo.

Shikamaru giró su cabeza y Asuka que había levantado su rostro provoco un encuentro. Estaban demasiado cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – cuestiono Shikamaru, observando los labios de Asuka... y es que nunca los había observado tan de cerca. Carnosos y suaves, era como si algo lo llamara a probarlos.

- Hey vamos genio, bésala de una buena vez... – gritó Naruto con impaciencia.

Ninguno de los dos se percato que están frente a frente, ¿En que momento ella se había bajado de su espalda? Se pregunto el Nara. Ninguno sabía, sus miradas se habían conectado. El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio; Shikamaru la contemplo tan cerca levantando despacio su cabeza, mientras sus manos alejaban unos cuantos cabellos de ella, que hacían sombra a las estrellas que no dejaban de brillar.

Ella volteo hacia él, su rostro levemente sonrojado. La cercanía era inminente. Sus miradas conectadas, como si trataran de encontrar algo, el más ansiado déja vu. Sus párpados fueron cerrándose sintiendo el roce suave y la tibieza de sus labios, al encontrarse.

Sin prisa, despacio...sus alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor. Shikamaru la abrazo acercándose más a ella. Asuka respondió con temor, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Entre suaves roces y toquecitos de miel besaron sus comisuras, a penas rozándose la piel, respirando profundo el extracto acariciando con su lenguas, labios. Complaciéndose mutuamente explorándose los dientes, jugando en el paladar y subiendo la intensidad de esa unión tan personal. Y sin llegar a más, sus labios comenzaron a separan lentamente, y extrañamente se sintieron con hambre de más...

- ¡Wow...! pensé por un momento que no dejarían nada para la noche de bodas... – mencionó Naruto sorprendido.

- Naruto, para eso falta muy poco y es un hecho, entonces porqué esperar... – respondió Shikamaru sin prestar demasiada atención a nadie. – Continuemos con nuestro viaje.

* * *

La Villa Oculta de la Cascada se encuentra situada dentro de un pequeño país al norte del país del Fuego y al este del país de la Tierra. Esta villa esta encima de una larga catarata, el camino de entrada es a través de unos túneles que van desde el interior de la parte baja de la cascada, hasta el lago que hay en el centro de la villa.

La casas de la villa están situadas alrededor del lago del que nace la cascada y en el centro del mismo hay un enorme árbol que cubre toda la villa con sus ramas.

Temari y Akira, caminaban por el centro de la aldea recorriendo los diferentes comercios y dándose el gusto de probar cosas distintas a la de su aldea. El clima húmedo, los hacía sudar un poco más que en la arena pero no importaba siempre y cuando pudieran refrescarse.

Algunos niños jugueteaban mientras sus madres compraban en el mercado, algunos viejos se reunían a la orilla del lago para entablar un buen juego con sus amigos. Cada vez la aldea comenzaba a gustarle más a Temari.

- Pintoresca, ¿no te parece? – preguntó Akira abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

- Hermosa diría yo...

- No se que esta pasando... que todo esta al revez que tú ya no me besas como ayer... No culpes a la noche, no culpes a la playa, no culpes a la lluvia será que no me amas... – cantó Akira a la vez que una canción a lo lejos.

- Oye no te sabía esa gracia... – dijo Temari golpeando afectuosamente el hombro del joven.

- La felicidad a tu lado mi querida Temari, me hace cantar... – dijo Akira riendo un momento y quedándose callado un minuto después. – He querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo pero no me he atrevido, no quiero presionarte e intento lograr que me quieras.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi clan ha empezado a exigirme un heredero pero... no quiero forzarte, un hijo debe venir por amor y no por obligación. Lo que he querido preguntarte, ¿hay alguien en tu corazón?

Aquella pregunta perturbo la serenidad de Temari. ¿Cómo decirle que si? Había alguien, dueño de su corazón desde hace tiempo pero no podía, no era correcto y lo heriría.

- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

- No es correcto responder una pregunta con otra. – sonrió Akira tranquilamente. – A veces te siento ausente y presiento que es por alguien más, y no te culpo por ello esto no es más que el resultado de un matrimonio como el nuestro.

- Pudiera ser que tuvieras razón, pero no hay porque hablarlo pues he decido dejarlo atrás. Mi futuro va unido al tuyo, solo pido un poco de tiempo... – dijo Temari acariciando la mejilla de su esposo. – Akira, respecto a la petición de tu clan yo...

- Te daré el tiempo que necesites, sobre lo que ha pedido mi clan puede esperar. Y ahora que se hay alguien más luchare para tener un pedazo de tu corazón.

- Si sigues así, no dudo en llegar a quererte y ahora te hago yo la misma pregunta. ¿Hay alguien en tu corazón?

- Lo hubo hace tiempo, fue un cariño, un amor infantil... alguien dentro de mi mismo clan, a quien no he visto en años. – respondió Akira con cierta nostalgia, como si recordará a aquella persona.

- ¡CUIDADO! – gritó un aldeano cuya carreta se había desbocado e iba en dirección donde dos pequeños jugaban.

Sin perder un instante Akira desapareció, un instante después aparecía donde estaban los niños, logrando salvarlos gracias a su técnica de teletransportación y pareció una vez más para detener la carreta. Sin embargo hubo algo con lo que no contaba, un niño pequeño lloraba asustado.

Aquel sonido mi miedo, hizo erizar la piel de Akira. Un pequeño niño de no más de dos años permanecía sentado en la parte trasera de la carreta. Todo ocurría tan rápido y había tan poco tiempo, en cuestión de segundos el vehículo se impactaría contra las rocas. Usando su habilidad, el joven Tomoe tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y desaparecieron.

Temari asustada corrió hacía su esposo, quien se había materializado y luego de dejar al pequeño en el suelo, cayó inconsciente; su costado derecho sangraba y su rostro se manchaba de sangre por una herida en su frente.

- ¡AKIRA! – gritó Temari al llegar a su lado. Su rostro se perturbo al ver la sangre. – Pronto, alguien ayúdeme... – pidió a los aldeanos que comenzaban a acercarse. – Akira, despierta... – suplicó.

- Estaré bien... – dijo Akira con dificultad, abriendo los ojos con cierta dificultad.

- Eres un tonto, me asustaste... – reprochó Temari. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Alguien lo ha provocado, estaba probándome... me he dado cuenta tarde. – respondió Akira, tratando de incorporarse.

- Debemos ir a un hospital. – ordenó Temari, ayudando a su esposo.

- No, el que me ha atacado pretende hacer que nuestra aldea quede mal ante el señor feudal. Mi familia tiene una vieja conocida en esta aldea, ella es medico vayamos con ella. Y Temari, creó que solo podrán ir tú y Kankuro a la presentación ante el señor feudal. – se disculpó mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza.

- No te preocupes por eso. – respondió Temari al tiempo que tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Akira y lo obligaba a verla. – Por ahora solo recuperarte, ¡de acuerdo?

* * *

El sol de medio día posaba sus rayos sobre la aldea oculta de la Cascada. El clima era cálido y húmedo, pero esto no pareció afectar a un singular grupo, proveniente de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

- Vaya, esto si que es un problema... tengo sed, también hambre y no se cual de las dos es más urgente. – comentó Naruto con su habitual todo despreocupado.

- Pues siento decirte que tu hambre deberá espera, tenemos una misión que hacer. – informó Shikamaru divertido al ver el rostro de Naruto. – Vamos no pongas esa cara que ya no eres un chiquillo, ya tendrás tiempo de comer.

- Naruto Kun, Shikamaru kun tiene razón... recuerda que si algún día llegas a Hokage tendrás que asistir a muchas reuniones como esta y yo siempre te estaré acompañando. – añadió Hinata tomando las manos de su novio.

- Hina chan, no se que haría sin ti. – dijo Naruto de manera melosa. – Eres lo más maravillo de mi vida.

- Tsk, dejen esas escenitas para cuando estén solos... mendokusai.

- Mira quien lo dice, el que casi se come a su prometida. – respondió Naruto sonriendo.

- Shikamaru kun... – hablo Asuka por primera vez desde lo ocurrido en el bosque. – Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver algunas cosas mientras ustedes van a su reunión.

- Te acompañaré, en lo que estos dos tórtolos van a registrarse al hotel. – respondió Shikamaru observando a la parejita. - ¿Podrán hacerlo?

- Por quien nos tomas... – respondió Naruto ofendido.

Y tras despedirse ambas parejas se separaron; Shikamaru y Asuka caminaron en silencio. No tardaron en llegar a su destino, una vieja casa situada en el centro de la aldea.

- No tienes que esperarme, nos veremos más tarde. – dijo Asuka dando un paso al frente, pero fue detenida. Un brazo fuerte la detuvo y la hizo girarse, Shikamaru sonreía, haciéndolo lucir a un más atractivo, ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Aun somos prometidos y aun más, somos amigos. Te buscaré más tarde, aun tenemos la cena con los demás ninjas en la mansión del señor feudal. Y luego hablaremos, ¿De acuerdo?

Asuka asistió con un tímido movimiento de cabeza y luego de sonreír tocó la enmohecida puerta de madera, tras escuchar un "Adelante" entro en la casona. El vestíbulo esta oscuro, Asuka notó que olía a humedad y a polvo, un sentimiento de vació y de tristeza se apoderó de ella, como un mal presagio. Una voz la hizo voltear hacia a un lado para encontrarse con una joven; su cabello era rubio y estaba sujeto en 4 coletas, ella le había dicho un "Hola".

- Hola... – respondió Asuka al saludo. – ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Adelante, Soraide sama no tardará en salir.

- Gracias. ¿Esperas consulta con ella? – preguntó Asuka al sentarse frente a ella.

- No, ella esta curando a mi esposo. – respondió la joven.

Y luego el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Asuka, no pudo evitar observar a la joven mujer, su rostro denotaba preocupación y era de esperarse, si tu ser amado estaba lastimado. Debía amarlo para estar de aquella manera.

Fue entonces que la imagen de Kiba llegó a su mente, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en él y sintiendo algo más que amistad, tal vez era cariño o simplemente algo superficial, pero... luego la imagen de Shikamaru apareció en su mente y aquel beso aun hacia arder sus labios y acelerar su corazón.

- ¿Qué esta pasándome? ¿Por qué he pensado en los dos?... ahora no si romper el compromiso sea buena idea pero, ¿y Kiba? – se cuestionó Asuka, debía pensar, debía decidir pero no sabía como.

Minutos después una puerta se abría y por ella salía un mujer, su pelo cano hacia notar su edad y sin contar las arrugas que adornaban su cariño rostro, en el cual descansaba un sonrisa.

- Temari, Akira desea verte. – anunció la mujer. – Vamos preciosa, quita esa cara, tu esposo esta mejor solo necesita descansar.

- Así que su nombres es Temari, es lindo... – pensó Asuka cuando la vio levantarse y esbozar una sonrisa. – Y también es bonita.

- Hola preciosa, dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó la anciana, haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a la joven Asamiya.

- Buenas tardes, Soraide sama. – saludó Asuka inclinando levemente la cabeza. – Mi nombre es Asamiya, Asuka mi abuela, Kirame sama me ha mandando y me ha pedido le entregue esta misiva.

- ¡Asamiya! – dijo la anciana Soraide, sorprendida. – No puede ser simple coincidencia... ambos están aquí. – pensó con cierto temor. – Mi querida niña, eres todo una mujercita, enseguida leeré el mensaje de mi querida Kirame. Espérame unos minutos no tardaré.

Asuka volvió a quedarse sola, temiendo aquellos pensamientos volvieran a su mente y entonces la puerta se abrió. Temari salía con una sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada era alegre.

- Oh, pensé que Soraide sama estaría aquí. – dijo Temari.

- No tiene mucho que salió, no debe tardar en volver. – respondió Asuka. – Me alegró que su esposo se encuentre mejor.

- Gracias. Disculpa que antes no me presentará pero estaba algo inquieta, mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari de la aldea de la Arena.

- Un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Asamiya Asuka de la aldea de la hoja.-

- La aldea de la hoja... – murmuró Temari con nostalgia. – Ve tenido el placer de conocer su aldea, es bellísima.

- ¡Es una kunoichi...! – dijo Asuka notando por primera vez la banda en la frente de la joven. - ¿Viene al evento que convoca el señor feudal?

- Así es, veo que está informada. Lo que me recuerda que debo marcharme, podría decirle a Soraide sama que he tenido que irme pero volveré apenas me desocupe.

- No se preocupe, le daré su mensaje en cuanto la vea. – dijo Asuka sonriendo. Temari inclino levemente su cabeza y luego se marcho dejando nuevamente a la chica sola.

Un ruido fuerte proveniente de una de las habitaciones la hizo sobresaltarse y sin pensarlo fue hacia ella. Un joven de cabellos oscuros intentaba mantenerse de pie, debajo de él, varios cristales amenazaban con herirlo y entonces supo que se había debido aquel sonido.

- No debería levantarse, vamos debe recostarse. – dijo Asuka, llamando la atención del joven. – Vamos le ayudaré, a su esposa no le gustará enterarse de lo que ha hecho. – sonrió.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarla. – se disculpo Akira, cuando algo su atención. Una cadena de plata colgaba de su cuello con un símbolo demasiado familiar para él. - ¿Trabaja para Soraide sama? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Oh no, he venido a verla desde lejos. Ahora trate de descansar, recogeré los cristales y luego lo dejare para que pueda dormir.

- Gracias, por favor no diga nada a Temari no me gustaría preocuparla. – dijo Akira levemente apenado, había intentando ponerse de pie y lo había logrado pero un repentino dolor en el costado lo había hecho claudicar. – Disculpe, no he podido evitar mirar su collar.

- Es un viejo recuerdo, le perteneció a...

- Asuka querida, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de pronto la vieja Soraide un poco inquieta. – Será mejor que dejes descansar a mi paciente, ahora debemos atenderte. Y tu muchacho, será mejor que duermas y no intentes levantarte.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la habitación, dejando aun joven con una incertidumbre sembrada en su mente y en su corazón. ¡Asuka! – pensó con cierta nostalgia. ¿Sería acaso ella? ¿Por qué ahora que comenzaba a ser feliz, volvía a verla?

* * *

Temari había logrado llegar a tiempo a la reunión y había tomado su lugar a un lado de Kankuro, que miraba divertido hacia otro sitió pero al notar a su hermana mencionó.

- Vaya por un momento llegue a pensar que estaría solo... por cierto ¿dónde esta Akira?

- Es una larga historia pero creo que alguien no quiere a la arena en este lugar, debemos estar alertas. Por ahora lo único que debes saber es que Akira esta bien, esta recuperándose.

- ¿Recuperándose? ¿Qué diablos sucedió? – interrogó Kankuro

- Ya te he dicho que más tarde te lo contaré, por ahora que nadie se entere. Por cierto, ¿qué ha sucedido?

- Uzumaki Naruto, míralo está justo allá armando una revuelta solo porque alguien chuleo a su prometida, creo... ¿recuerdas a Hyuga Hinata? Y ahí ese amigo tuyo, Nara Shikamaru...

Pero de aquello se dio cuenta casi de inmediato, que importaba lo que había hecho Naruto o si Hinata ya era su novia... desde que sus ojos había visto aquella coleta negra, su percepción de la realidad se había disuelto.

- Shikamaru... – murmuro para sus adentros, deseando ver sus ojos.

Shikamaru, tras un sonoro bostezo sintió la mirada de alguien e instintivamente se giró para encarar al sujeto pero se sorprendió a ver aquella mirada. Temari seguía haciéndolo estremecer con una sola mirada y justo como había pensado, ella había asistido y a su lado estaba Kankuro pero nadie más. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al percatarse de que estaba sola.

Sus ojos se conectaron y ambos sintieron de pronto la necesidad de estar a un lado del otro... y entonces fue como si escuchar lo que sus corazones gritaban.

* * *

_Temari, mantengo la esperanza_

_porque no creo en el adiós_

_porque nuestro amor no es recuerdo_

_porque nos quisimos y nos queremos_

_¿Puedes escucharme?_

* * *

_Shikamaru, puedo oírte,_

_puedo sentir tu silencio,_

_puedo recordar tus besos_

_y soñar tus labios,_

_puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía,_

_aún cuando estés lejos..._

_y seas todo nostalgia._

* * *

Sin embargo la voz del señor feudal les hizo perder la conexión y concentrase en su misión, pero la esperanza de verse al final los acosaba y les provocaba desesperación...

**Continuara...**


	11. Capitulo 11

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! ROSE HATAKE... **

Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial... este capitulo va dedicado a ti, espero te guste. He publicado un nuevo fanfic pero sera solo de dos capitulos y es un Shika/Tema, espero les guste.

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 11

_"...Dos amantes tiñen de melodía el silencio,_

_hacen del amor claros y luna,_

_unen sus manos para la casa tibia,_

_reviven el momento dichoso del ayer,_

_dejan un sólo espacio para lo eterno._..."

La reunión seguía a paso tortuoso y siempre repetitivo. A medida que transcurría dos jóvenes ardían en desesperación, sus miradas furtivas podían describir la impaciencia porque todo aquello acabase.

Finalmente el señor feudal agradeció la presencia de todos e invitando a la cena y baile de la noche abandono el recinto; y con ello una sombra veloz recorrió rápidamente el salón, que aquellos que no prestaron atención no vieron a dos jóvenes huir...

- Hey Shikamaru, ¿Qué haremos...? – intentó preguntar Naruto pero su compañero había desaparecido. - ¿Y esté a donde se fue?...

En otro lado de la habitación, un joven marionetista se volvía hacia su hermana, la sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro al ver el sitio a su lado vació.

- Pero que diablos...

No muy lejos de ahí, dos corazones encontraron refugio y no fueron necesarias las palabras, solo el contacto que decía más que mil conversaciones.

Basto solo una mirada para reconocerse en esa improvisada oscuridad. Lágrimas caen en el cuello de ella, por no saber cuando volverían a estar así y mientras tanto él, se empalaga de su esencia; rompiendo la distancia y los prejuicios, ella se acercó, le acarició la mejilla con la mano y acercó los labios a su cara posando apenas un beso junto a la comisura de la boca. Sintió un leve estremecimiento y, a pesar de la magia del momento (o tal vez por ello) no pudo evitar pensar en las aristas de sus cuerpos desnudos. Estaba excitado.

Fue como un recuerdo cuando sus dedos impacientes jugaron con el yukata de ella para después encontrarse con su pecho, provocando un estallido de humedad en ese lugar cálido y ardiente de la intimidad de Temari.

Shikamaru movió sus manos inquietas, que poco a poco descendían al jardín del deseo, buscando su boca para beber la miel de ese pequeño océano donde se perdían sus labios y ella movía su lengua hasta ahogar la fuerza de su interior, naufragando en oleadas de placer y gemidos de pasión, muriendo poco a poco, piel a piel, en el eterno abrazo del amor...

* * *

Voces en la penumbra, se hacían cada vez más claras y sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse. No recordaba en que momento había perdido la conciencia, solo sintió una opresión en el pecho, y el aire comenzó a escapar, los sonidos a desaparecer y la luz a extinguirse.

- Hola... – saludó una voz varonil.

Asuka deseo responder pero su garganta estaba seca y rasposa, miro hacia un lado e intento tomar un poco de agua que había de un vaso. El joven al percatarse de aquello, se adelantó y la ayudo para que pudiera beber.

- Gracias... pero ¿no debería estar descansando?.

- Yo estoy mucho mejor, es una cualidad que poseo. Además Soraide Sama me pidió la cuidará un momento mientras traía un ungüento. – aclaró Akira. – Aprovechando me gustaría hablar, ¿me permite hablarle de tu?

Asuka dudo ante aquella proposición, puesto a que es un hombre casado y ella aun tiene compromiso.

- No es lo correcto entre extraños y más, si usted esta casado y yo comprometida. – informó Asuka con formalidad mientras intentaba incorporarse pero un leve mareo la detuvo.

- Debería descansar un poco. – respondió Akira. – Y tiene razón, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento pero entre familia no debe haber tanta formalidad, ¿no le parece?

- ¡¿Familia?!

- Por el collar que lleva en el pecho, me he enterado que pertenece a la rama principal del clan Asamiya. – señaló Akira antes de meter su mano dentro de sus ropas, al sacarla un collar muy parecido al de la Asuka colgaba de su mano. – Pertenezco a la rama segunda del clan, los Tomoe.

Entonces un lejano recuerdo llego a la mente de la Asamiya. Jugaba en el jardín a hurtadillas de sus abuelos, cuando un niño mayor que ella se acercó y sonriendo se unió a su juego; pero aquel breve encuentro termino con los gritos de los adultos que enojados los separaron y jamás volvió a verlo.

- ¡Eres Akira!... – musitó Asuka con sorpresa.

- Pensé que no me recordarías... yo tarde unos minutos luego de que te viera pero al ver tu collar...

- Esto es extraño, luego de años vuelvo a verte... aun sigo sin entender porque nuestras familias se enemistaron.

- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó Akira sin creérselo. – Fue en el funeral del bisabuelo, nuestros abuelos se enteraron de la ultima voluntad... el primer bisnieto en tener un hijo varón...

- Tendría el poder sobre el clan... – dijo Asuka con leve molestia. ¿Por qué su clan daba tanta importancia a eso? – Debí imaginarlo.

- Espero que eso no nos haga pelear. – mencionó Akira sinceramente, realmente le había tenido mucho aprecio a esa chica cuando su niñez. – Escuche de mi abuela que pronto vas a casarte.

- Así es... y yo escuche que te habías casado, es bonita tu esposa.

- ¿Has conocido a Temari? – preguntó Akira contento. – Es una gran kunoichi y una mujer espectacular. Es el oasis en mi vida, cada día la quiero más que incluso creo, no, más bien estoy seguro de que llegaré a amarla y que ella logrará borrar el recuerdo de Megumi. -

- Recuerdo a Megumi san, lamente mucho su perdida era como una hermana para mí. – dijo Asuka con un deje de tristeza.

- Disculpa, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar cosas tristes. –

- No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que ella estaría feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz.

- Lo sé, ahora cuéntame... ¿Cómo es tu prometido?

- Bueno, él es una gran estratega, nuestra Hokage le tiene gran confianza, es un buen ninja y un buen hombre. – respondió Asuka recordando sus breves encuentros con Shikamaru y ante el último no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Creo que podría decirse que tengo suerte.

* * *

En un sitio apartado, lejos de miradas apartados del mundo, dos jóvenes se envuelven en un tierno beso.

- Shikamaru... – susurra Temari cuando sus labios se abandonan.

- Te amo Temari... – añade Shikamaru al tiempo que comienza a vestirse y a notarlo ella comienza también. – Lo quiero dejarte...

- Yo tampoco, quisiera permanecer así por siempre... solos tu y yo, pero eso solo sueño.

- No me importaría ser un renegado, mientras tu estuvieras a mi lado. – dijo Shikamaru acercándose para besarle el cuello a su amada. - Moriría por ti.

- Y yo por ti, tal vez sea el elixir que me has dado que no me hace pensar... vayamos juntos.

- Lo dices en serio, ¿huirías conmigo?

- Hasta el fin de mundo.

- Entonces que esperamos, vayámonos ahora mismo. – dijo Shikamaru tomando la mano de su mujer pero ella lo detuvo.

- No, no ahora. Tan tú como yo, amamos nuestras aldeas... el huir antes de que esta reunión formal termine podría dar pie a malos entendidos pero nuestro compromiso con el señor feudal termina después de la cena y baile. Huiremos a la media noche, así podré dejarles dicho a mis hermanos el motivo de mi partida.

- De acuerdo, aprovechare para también dejar mis asuntos resueltos. Vayamos entonces a prepararlo todo. – añadió Shikamaru besando a Temari.

* * *

- Me alegra ver que están mejor los dos. – comentó Soraide sama. – Aunque necesito hablar contigo Asuka.

- Es respecto a mi padecimiento, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó Akira sorprendido.

- Me temo que si Akira san, por eso viene a ver a Soraide sama.

- Mucho siento tener que decírtelo, pero los pronósticos de tu abuela son más ciertos. Padeces una leve falla cardiaca debido a la acumulación de tu chakra ocasionada por sello.

- ¿Cuáles son las expectativas?

- Podrás tener una vida tranquila siempre y cuando te cuides; pero lamento decirte que un embarazo podría ser riesgoso para tu vida. – se lamentó Soraide, detestaba dar noticias así.

Asuka cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, tenía que ser valiente ahora más que nunca; una mano sobre su hombro le hizo sentir que no estaba sola.

- No te preocupes Asuka chan... todo estará bien...

- Akira san, gracias...

- ¡Soraide!... ¿Dónde te has metido mujer? - gritó una femenina, su tono mostraba alarma y preocupación.

- ¡Minako san! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Soraide asustada, su vieja amiga no solía salir de casa por nada, a menos que sus visiones la inquietaran demasiado.

- Te dije que ambos se reunirían, necesito hablar con ellos. – pidió la mujer acercándose a los jóvenes. – Un clan poderoso esta por apagarse, dos llamas, la esperanza... pero tragedia las marca, dolor y agonía. Tú noble caballero, conocerás el amor y te amarán, por ella morirás... y tú, frágil doncella, lagrimas cubrirán tu rostro perderás el amor verdadero y encontraras otro, y por él la llama se extinguirá.

* * *

Temari caminaba rumbo a la casa de medico, donde horas antes había dejado a su esposo. Aun no sabía como iba a verlo a la cara, luego de haber estado con otro hombre aunque no con cualquiera, si no con el hombre que amaba. Finalmente había llegado a su destino y cuando se dispuso a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió.

- ¡Temari! – dijo Akira sonriendo. – Justo iba a buscarte.

- ¡Akira! Tu estás...

- Perfectamente curado, siento mucho haberlos dejado solos a Kankuro y a ti, pero no debes preocuparte no volveré a dejarte sola. – dijo Akira a manera de disculpa y sin darle la oportunidad a la chica de reaccionar, la beso. - ¿Te sientes bien cariño? – preguntó a notar que ella no le había respondido.

- Si... – respondió nerviosa y sintiéndose culpable, sus labios aun tenían el sabor de Shikamaru. – Me alegro verte bien.

- Vamos cariño, quiero que conozcas a un persona... – informó Akira tomando por la cintura a su esposa y guiándola de nuevo hacia la zona comercial.

* * *

Asuka llevaba rato caminando buen rato, había quedado con Akira de reunirse cerca de la cascada y buscaba a Shikamaru. Una parte de ella sintió melancolía, en unos minutos rompería su compromiso y tenía miedo de enfrentar a su clan.

- Debo ser fuerte, él prometió ayudarme a afrontar esto. Espero no le moleste fingir un poco frente a Akira. – pensó Asuka con cierta inseguridad.

- Creí que te vería en el mismo lugar que te deje... – dijo de pronto un joven frente a ella. – ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre son tan desesperadas?

- ¡Shikamaru! – dijo Asuka con sorpresa. – Lo siento, pero no creí poder aguantar ahí más tiempo. – mencionó lo ultimo al recodar a aquella mujer y su extraña predicción.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Shikamaru con interese.

- No muy bien, pero necesitamos hablarlo con calma y por ahora hay algo que quiero pedirte... – un leve sonrojo se coloco en sus mejillas. – Me he encontrado con un pariente perteneciente a la segunda rama de mi clan y nos ha invitado a una comida, ¿podrías...?

- Aun sigo teniendo un compromiso contigo, te acompañare y luego hablaremos. – sonrió Shikamaru pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven, en un gesto más de amistad que de amor.

Asuka no supo cómo, pero cuando sintió aquel abrazo una maraña de sensaciones se apodero de ella y la hizo perder la noción del tiempo. No caminaron mucho antes de encontrarse frente a la puerta de un elegante restaurante. Se podía notar que antes fue una casona, perteneciente tal vez a una familia de gran abolengo, hoy venida a menos. Aun así, la edificación estaba bien cuidada. Shikamaru tomó la aldaba de metal.

El rostro de Shikamaru palideció casi en instante, no muy lejos de ahí podía ver a su Temari pero no estaba sola un sujeto al que identifico como su esposo acariciaba su mano, una oleada de enojo y desesperación se apodero de él. Asuka pareció sentir algo en el joven, apretó suavemente su mano y ambos siguieron caminando. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la mesa en la cual están Temari y Akira.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo Asuka chan. – saludó Akira levantándose. – Tu debes ser el prometido de mi prima, mi nombre es Tomoe, Akira. – se presentó estirando su mano hacia el joven.

- Soy Nara, Shikamaru... – respondió el joven, respondiendo el saludo.

- Temari, ella es mi prima Asuka pero creo que ya la conocías.

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo. – dijo Asuka sonriendo.

- Igualmente... – añadió Temari, observando por primera vez a la chica, una punzada de celos sintió al ver la de ella sujetando la de él.

- Adelante tomen asiento. – invitó Akira cordialmente. – Me han dicho que eres un gran estratega...

- Intento usar la cabeza antes que los golpes. – respondió Shikamaru.

- Cariño, hemos venido a comer y no hablar de trabajo. – dijo Temari a su esposo con ternura. – Podrán hablar de eso después... – acarició la mano que su esposo tenía sobre la mesa.

- Tienes razón Temari san, los hombres siempre tienden a hablar de esas cosas... – dijo Asuka sonriendo.

- Las mujeres siempre tan problemáticas... – musitó Shikamaru. – Pero ustedes no pueden evitar sacar sus temas también ó me dirás que no aprovechan hasta ir al baño juntas para seguir con el tema... – acarició el rostro de su prometida con dulzura. – Pero aun así las queremos.

- No podría haberlo dicho mejor, sin ellas en nuestras vidas todo sería seco y sin sabor. Agradezco tanto a Kami por haber puesto a mi linda Temari en mi camino. – añadió Akira besándola en la comisura de los labios.

Aquel acto hizo que Shikamaru rabiara pero lo que más le disgusto fue ver que ella sonreía, ¿acaso lo disfrutaba?.

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. – comentó Shikamaru, entonces tomó el rostro de Asuka entre sus manos y la beso, no sin antes asegurarse de que ella lo viera.

Aquello borro la sonrisa que tenía Temari, así que quería jugar... pues juego le daría. Aquella comida fue una muestra de cariño hacia sus parejas, quienes no sospechaban la verdad tras aquellos gestos y mientras Temari y Shikamaru se herían, Asuka se confundía y Akira se sentía feliz.

_Tengo celos de los labios que te han besado..._

_Tengo celos de los labios que has besado..._

_de las miradas que van a ti dirigidas_

_Porque mi ser se agita,_

_mientras los celos me invaden..._

_¿Por qué estás con él?_

_¿Por qué estás con ella?_

**Continuará...**


	12. Capitulo 12

Hola!! Si se que anuncie que publicaría hasta el día de mi cumpleaños pero una amiga me propuso subir uno ahora y otro el miercoles, la idea me gusto pero luego se me ocurrio algo mejor publicar una hoy, otra el lunes y finalmente una el miercoles junto con los demás fanfics... ¿que opinan? ¿les gusta la idea? hanmelo saber... Espero disfruten el capitulo.

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 12

_"...Sentía un dolor que quemaba por dentro _

_y destrozaba mi razón como un tornado un pueblo. _

_¿Y ahora qué pasó?, _

_¿todo desapareció y ya no queda nada?._

_Un juego que ambos aceptamos _

_fuego que no supimos controlar. _

_Un destino diferente que afrontar.._..."

El agua fría golpeo su rostro haciéndola despertar, todo aquello parecía un sueño; igual de confuso, así era como se sentía por las repentinas muestras de afecto de su prometido... no, seguro solo era por aparentar antes de lo inevitable.

Súbitamente el recuerdo de su primer beso golpeo su mente, siendo seguido por el segundo que había recibido de Shikamaru en el bosque. Asuka se cubrió el rostro hasta arriba con aquella suave y delicada tela, porque se encontraba algo sonrojada. Fue el repentino sonido del baño que la hizo salir de su ensoñación, Temari comenzaba a lavar sus manos, su manera de hacerlo era tan elegante que Asuka se sintió un poco torpe.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Temari analizando el rostro de su ahora proclamada rival.

- Si, ha sido un día un poco agitado. – respondió Asuka sonriendo.

- ¿Va en serio lo de ustedes Quiero decir, lo tuyo y lo del ninja de la hoja – preguntó Temari, ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta pero fingiendo desinterés.

- Pues, creo que sí...

- Crees o estás segura. Es decir, no entiendo, yo estoy segura que de estar casada con tu primo, no creo estar casada con él. - dijo Temari con cierto recelo en su voz. – Entonces, estás o no segura. – su tono sonaba amenazador.

- Estoy segura... – dijo Asuka cohibida.

Y sin esperar alguna otra cosa, Temari abandono el baño sin esperar, ni decir nada a Asuka, quien miraba desconcertada a su compañera.

Ante la visible tardía de las jóvenes y del silencio abrumador entre los varones, Shikamaru se apresuró a comentar.

- Nunca he entendido el porque, de que dos mujeres vayan juntas al baño... será uno de esos grandes misterios de la humanidad.

- Evidentemente te apoyo en la teoría. – afirmó Akira mirando hacia el baño. – Pero sin duda la espera vale la pena.

- Sin duda alguna, ahora si me disculpas iré a lo propio... avisa a Asuka mi ausencia. – tras decir aquello Shikamaru se levantó y camino hacia él baño de hombres.

Temari caminaba rumbo a la mesa, su rostro denotaba molestia y enfado y este no pareció disminuir al ver al causante de su agonía caminar hacia ella. Justo cuando pasaba por su lado ambos se detuvieron, sus hombros estaban juntos pero sus rostros alejados.

- Es que no le has demostrado a tu novia que tan seguro están de estar juntos. La pobrecita no sabe donde está parada y yo que pensé que eras tan hombre. – mustió Temari con furia en sus palabras. – Por cierto, ya le has dicho fuiste mío primero

- Lo mismo va contigo, querida Temari. – respondió Shikamaru aparentando tranquilidad pero en realidad el fuego amenazaba con consumirlo. – Además, lo pasado en el pasado.

Temari simplemente no pudo evitarlo y se giró con fuerza para impactar su mano sobre el rostro del chico, pero este fue más rápido y la detuvo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

- Suéltame, no querrás dar un espectáculo... – amenazó Temari pero no pudo hacer nada más, unos labios extremadamente ardientes capturaron los suyos y en un instante todo se volvió nulo. Sintió de pronto un leve dolor en el labio pero no importo en ese instante.

- El será tu esposo, pero será en mí en quien pienses cuando te haga el amor... – comentó Shikamaru una vez que separo sus labios de los de su mujer.

Temari, notó en ese momento que de su labio salía un poco de sangre y de nuevo la furia se apoderó de ella... él la había marcado. Sin embargo hubo algo que llamo la atención del joven Nara, Temari intentaba sonreír mientras él la miraba desafiándola pero no tardo en darse cuenta el motivo de la sonrisa de la kunoichi, se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Akira, que los miraba alternadamente.

Shikamaru, bajo su cabeza con molestia entonces se encontró con unos pies femeninos y conforme fue subiendo su mirada se encontró con el rostro cálido y apacible de Asuka.

- Cariño, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? – preguntó Akira.

- No te preocupes, sin querer me he mordido... – intentó justificarse Temari pero había algo en la mirada de su esposo que no lo convencía del todo.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, sin percatarse que Asuka lo observaba.

- Algo no esta bien... – pensó la joven sin dejar de mirar a su prometido y hubo algo que llamo su atención. Pudiera ser su falta de experiencia y tal vez que sus ojos le engañaran pero, pero era evidente que estaba excitado. Algo andaba mal entre ellos, sabía que no debía juzgar a la esposa de su primo pero sus palabras en el baño eran... extrañas. Parecían a las de una mujer ¿celosa?

Minutos después los cuatro volvían a estar en la mesa, el postre había logrado aligerar el ambiente entre Temari y Shikamaru.

- Supongo que asistirán a la cena y baile de gala que el señor feudal da esta noche. – dijo Akira sonriendo mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su esposa.

Shikamaru no paso desapercibida aquella acción y sintió un golpe bajo cuando la vio sonreír.

- Por supuesto que iremos... – respondió Shikamaru acariciando la mano que Asuka tenía sobre la mesa.

- Estupendo, podríamos pasar la velada juntos... ¿No crees cariño?

- Sería buena idea cariño. – contesto Temari viendo con sutileza a los jóvenes de la hoja. – Por cierto, ¿ya tienes que ponerte?

- No, pensaba comprar algo para la noche. – respondió Asuka.

- ¿Podrían ir tú y Asuka de compras cariño?... después de todo es mejor una opinión femenina a una masculina, no lo crees así Shikamaru kun. – dijo Akira mirando fijamente al ninja frente a él, había algo que deseaba saber y no iba a quedarse con la duda.

- Por supuesto, las mujeres siempre son problemáticas en cuanto a la ropa que van a comprar. – respondió Shikamaru adivinando la intención de Akira y él mismo también deseaba saber algo más sobre el esposo de su mujer.

Aquella sugerencia desagrado casi instantáneamente a Temari, era cierto que no conocía a la futura señora Nara como para tener algo en su contra... esperen si lo tenía... Shikamaru. Por otro lado podría aprovechar aquella salida para conocerla y algo mas...

Asuka, sintió ahogarse en aquel mar de miradas. La sugerencia de su primo no le molestaba pero era evidente que a Temari no le agradaba la idea, eso la confundió aun más.

- ¿Tal vez no le cae bien Shikamaru? Después de todo ella parece conocerlo y él a ella... – pensó Asuka, cuando la voz de su novio la sorprendió.

- Estupendo, no me gustaría que Asuka chan anduviera sola. – añadió el Nara mirando a Temari. – Espero no incomodarla Temari san. – enfatizó la ultima palabra.

- No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de su prometida después de todo es familia de mi esposo.

Otro silencio incomodo estaba por suscitarse cuando de pronto, un grito poco inusual llamo la atención de todos los comensales.

- ¡HEY, SHIKAMARU! Hasta que por fin te encontramos... -

- Naruto... – murmuró Shikamaru masajeando la sien. De todos los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, porque tenía que haber tocado el más hiperactivo y cabeza dura...

- Shikamaru, te desapareciste en cuanto acabo la reunión. Menos mal que nos topamos con Kankuro, él nos ayudo a encontrar un hotel... andaba buscando a su hermana que al parecer también lo dejo solo... – insinuó Naruto.

- Naruto kun... – reprendió levemente Hinata, indicándole a su prometido que no hablará más de cuenta, pero Naruto no entendió el mensaje.

- ¡Temari!, que sorpresa verte por aquí... como que ustedes dos no pueden evitar estar juntos eh...

- Naruto, compórtate por favor. – suplicó Shikamaru. – Arika san permíteme presentarte a mis compañeros, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata. – presentó.

- Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Tomoe Akira... ninja de la arena y esposo de Temari. – respondió Akira sonriendo, sin embargo las palabras dichas por Naruto no habían sido olvidas, sin duda había algo y comenzaba a entender. Aquellas miradas en el corredor de los sanitarios, y ahora aquellas palabras. Debía investigar.– Pero no deberían estar de pie, adelante siéntese con nosotros. – invitó.

Un sudor frió recorrió tanto a Temari como a Shikamaru; ambos sabían que la prudencia no era un buen calificativo para Naruto y eso podría traer problemas. Temari advirtiendo aquello se apresuró a comentar.

- Hinata, ¿Gustarías acompañarnos de compras, a Asuka y a mi?. – Temari al notar el rostro confundido de la chica agregó. – Para el baile de esta noche, es una cena formal.

- Lo había casi olvidado. – Hinata se volvió hacia su novio. – Naruto kun, acompañare a las chicas, nos veremos en la tarde.

- Estando decidido caballeros, nos retiramos. – anunció Temari. – Cariño, hasta más tarde. – y dando un rápido beso a su esposo en la comisura de los labios, se puso de pie.

- Supongo que hablaremos después. – susurró Asuka a su novio.

- Por supuesto y cuídate. – dijo Shikamaru, al tiempo que veía la acción de Temari. – Así que quieres seguir... bien ambos podemos jugar. - pensó y tomando a su novia por sorpresa la beso, no fue uno prolongado pero si con algo más.

- Que lastima... justo ahora que estábamos como en los viejos tiempo. Aun recuerdo cuando llegue a la aldea justo después del entrenamiento con Ero Senin, y como siempre ustedes dos juntos... recuerdan que creí que estaban...

- Naruto, deberías dejar el pasado además las mujeres suelen hacer drama con eso, es mejor dejarlas que vayan de compras. – dijo Shikamaru rápidamente.

- Aguafiestas... – murmuró Naruto.

La chicas tras una breve despedida se marcharon. Shikamaru las siguió con la mirada, estaba pisando terreno peligroso y lo sabía; al girar su cabeza se encontró con la mirada fija de Akira.

- ¿Y cuál es su historia? – preguntó Akira sin preámbulos.

- Simplemente no la hay... – respondió Shikamaru sin miramientos, como si sus palabras fueran verdaderas, pues esa preguntaba su mente ya la había pensando después de aquella mirada en el corredor hacia los sanitarios, siendo el genio de Konoha...

- Vamos Shikamaru, ambos somos hombres y adultos. Podemos hablar de lo que sea y todo lo referente a Temari a mi me importa. –

- El problema es que yo no quiero hablar y punto...

-¿A si? , tanto te afectó el que se casará...

- Vamos chicos... – interrumpió Naruto justo a tiempo. – Creo que su platica deberá esperar, Shikamaru y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Justo en ese momento el brazo de Akira lo retuvo un momento y acercó su boca al oído del Nara - Esta conversación aún no termina, amigo... – Soltándose, Shikamaru y Naruto se marcharon, dejando al joven de la arena furioso y con varios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto tres jóvenes mujeres caminaban con paso lento observando las tiendas, Asuka iba un poco rezagada por su mente pasaban tantas cosas y tenía miedo de lo que comenzaba a sentir.

- ¿Por qué me beso?... acaso no estábamos por terminar. ¿Por qué sentí aquello cuando sentí su calidez? – se cuestionaba Asuka mientras se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Temari observaba de reojo a la joven Asamiya, viéndola bien no fea y pudiera ser que fuera hasta agradable, sin embargo deshecho la idea de verla como amiga era su rival. Se acercó ella al notarla distante y con sutiliza preguntó.

- ¿Estás pensando en él? – aunque su voz sonaba suave, tras fondo estaba furiosa. – Vamos entre mujeres podemos tener confianza.

- ¡Temari san! – se sorprendió por la proximidad de la joven y entonces su mente recordó aquellas ideas que en su mente daban vueltas tras su encuentro en el baño. – Es verdad, pensaba en él...

- Has de quererlo mucho, después de todo van a casarse... – menciono Temari elevando un poco el tono de voz.

- Pues...si, le quiero. Nuestro matrimonio es un acuerdo entre nuestro clanes, pero le he tomado aprecio a Shikamaru san, es un hombre muy bueno y respetable, aunque debo reconocer que usted le conoce mejor que yo por lo que pude notar hace un rato.

- Si le conozco y bastante... – respondió Temari cruzando su brazos. – Pero esa es agua pasada.

Aquella contestación le dejo bastante en que pensar a Asuka.

- Puedo entonces preguntarle, ¿Por qué le afecta tanto nuestro compromiso?

- Si no lo has notado, tuvimos una relación. Muy intensa, por cierto y me resulta poco creíble mirarlo como a un hombre Casado... ,pero si tomo en consideración el hecho de que su matrimonio es arreglado, no lo pongo en duda. Por mi no te preocupes, no me caes mal. Eres una buena muchacha.

¿Era aquello un tipo de confesión? Esa y otras preguntas golpearon a Asuka de tal manera que, comenzó a sentir un mareo seguido de una debilidad. Los sonidos comenzaron a ser distantes y su vista comenzó a oscurecerse, finalmente no supo más.

Temari, sonrió a sus adentros sin saber bien porque le causaba regocijo aquello; nunca antes se sintió de aquella manera, pero de cierto modo sentía como si hubiese ganado el primer asalto. Un golpe seco la hizo girarse hacia Asuka y la sonrisa que antes dibujan sus labios se borro, inconsciente en el suelo yacia la prima de su esposo.

- ¡Asuka chan! – gritó Hinata al ver a la chica. – Despierta por favor. – suplicó arrodillándose a su lado. – Temari san, por favor ayúdeme.

Pero Temari seguía paralizada, nunca fue su intención aquello pero al escuchar por cuarta vez el llamado de Hinata reacciono y se acercó a ellas.

- Por favor Temari san, levanta su cabeza intentare hacerla reaccionar. – dijo Hinata con seguridad.

Hinata coloco sus manos sobre el plexo solar de la chica, concentro su chakra he hizo una leve presión. Unos poco minutos después Asuka despertaba, se sentía débil pero el ver el rostro preocupado de sus acompañantes le hizo tener un poco de fuerza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Asuka chan? – preguntó Hinata. – Tal vez deberíamos ir mejor al hotel para que descanses.

- Estoy bien... en verdad Hinata chan. – respondió la chica incorporándose con la ayuda de ambas jóvenes.

Temari comenzó a caminar, dejando un poco a tras a las chicas de la hoja. Hinata había conseguido un poco de jugo de toronja, que ahora Asuka tomaba por petición de la joven. Tras llevar un rato caminando, Hinata vio el vestido adecuado para ella, Asuka y Temari la acompañaron.

- ¿Fue debido a lo que te dije? – preguntó Temari sorpresivamente.

- Perdón... no se a que te refieres.

- ¿Fueron mis palabras las causantes de tu desmayo?

- Las emociones fuertes siempre me ponen así, este ha sido un día agitado para mí pero no debes sentirte mal por mi.

-Yo...lo siento. Me dejé llevar por mis propios sentimientos... – dijo Temari a manera de disculpa. - Tal vez Shikamaru también actúa así... – pensó.

La noche estaba fresca, pero el cielo más despejado que nunca, apenas empezaban a asomarse tímidamente las primeras estrellas. La luna brillaba solitaria, tan llena que opacaba todo en el cielo nocturno. Shikamaru y Naruto esperaban en el vestíbulo por sus acompañantes, vestidos de traje y corbata.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?... – gritó desperado Naruto por décima vez.

- Quieres sentarte, no por mucho caminar las harás bajar más rápido. – agregó Shikamaru, sentado relajadamente sobre un sillón.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones, dos jóvenes terminaban de arreglarse la cena era de gala y debían estar a la altura como representantes de su aldea.

- Bien, creo que ya estoy lista. - dijo Hinata terminando de acomodar su cabello en un precioso peinado. Se sonrió complacida al ver su imagen en el espejo. a sí misma la chica de cabellera negra mientras se mira al espejo. Su vestido azul celeste combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. En la parte superior era de tiras algo escotada dejando ver buena parte de piel expuesta blanca combinando a la perfección con un corte algo pronunciado pero nada exagerado.

- Te ves muy linda Hinata chan... – añadió Asuka acercándose a la su compañera. Vestía un precioso vestido de color verde oliva, con un recatado escote y su espalda casi desnuda. Su cabello recogido y su leve maquillaje, la hacían verse entre tierna y sexy.

En el vestíbulo Naruto seguía con su impaciencia irritando cada momento más a Shikamaru.

- Es increíble que tarden tanto... – dijo Naruto dejándose cae a un lado de su amigo. – Empiezo a creer que lo que dices de las mujeres es cierto Shikamaru, son tan... proble...máticas - finalizó con un gran esfuerzo, ya que el aire se le había escapado cuando vio bajando por las escaleras a su querida novia. – Hinata chan... – se levanto de golpe a su encuentro.

Asuka sonrió cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de Hinata por los halagos de su novio. Se podía notar el amor que le tenía Naruto Kun; de pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella, su prometido la observaba y no evitar hacer lo mismo, se veía tan bien vestido de aquella manera, su cabellera suelta lo hacían lucir tan sexy a través de toda esa ropa…

Shikamaru, observaba a la joven frente a él, se vía tan diferente vestida de aquella manera y tan hermosa.

- Luces preciosa, sabías que el verde es mi color favorito. – comentó Shikamaru galantemente provocando un ligero rubor en la chica.

- No sabía que lo fuera, Temari me sugirió este color. – agregó Asuka.

- Así que ella te lo comento, bueno que dices si nos ponemos en marcha a la fiesta. – dijo Shikamaru ofreciéndole su brazo a la joven. – Así que ahora aconsejas a mi prometida... ¿Qué estás pensando Temari? – se preguntó y de inmediato encontró su respuesta. "Estarás con ella pero pensaras en mi..."

**Continuara...**


	13. Capitulo 13

Hola!!

Como lo dije actualizo este día por mi cumpleaños... y siento avisar que tardare un poco en actualizar debido a que tuve un pequeño accidente y pues tengo dolor de espalda, lo cual me dificulta un poco estar sentada pero hoy estoy aca porque lo he prometido y espero les guste. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben cuan feliz me hacen.

Gracias a mi amiga Rose Hatake por su ayuda en este capitulo, **"Amiga este capitulo va dedicado para ti"**

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 13

_"...Aceptamos un peligroso_

_y ahora el juego nos consume._

_Te amo, no hay secreto para ello_

_pero tengo celos. ¿Por qué negarlo?_

_Tengo celos de ti, celos rabiosos;_

_celos de la sonrisa de tu boca,_

_celos de las miradas de tus ojos. __..."_

- Creí que nos esperarían dentro del salón.

- Sería muy mal visto que llegaran solas teniendo parejas, ¿no crees?... Por cierto, cuéntame, ¿qué hicieron?

- Estuvimos de tienda en tienda y hablamos bastante por el camino, sobre todo Temari san y yo, Hinata chan no habla mucho

- Y... ¿de que hablaron? si no es mucho atrevimiento

- Solo cosas de mujeres... – se limitó a responder Asuka, temiendo que saliera a la platica aquella conversación y su desmayo.

Aquella respuesta no hizo mas que hacerlo pensar sobre lo que pudo haberle contado Temari, debía investigar o la duda no dejaría estar tranquilo.

No tardaron en llegar al salón del hotel, la decoración era majestuosa ya que contrastaban la elegancia y pureza del evento perfectamente. Los centros de mesa eran pequeños jarrones de cristal labrado que hacían de florero, mejor dicho, de marco a unas espectaculares rosas entre blancas totalmente naturales. Cada mesa constaba de dos manteles, uno sobre el otro. El primero era de una tela blanca de una textura completamente lisa, y el segundo que iba sobre éste era de una tela delgadísima de encaje. Las sillas, siguiendo la majestuosidad impuesta por los manteles de las mesas, estaban decoradas al mismo estilo.

Encontraron en una mesa a Kankuro con una bella mujer, tras saludarlos cortésmente los invito a sentarse en su mesa, inmediatamente Shikamaru pensó que sería mala idea pero como siempre Naruto se había adelantado.

Shikamaru estaba aburrido con todo aquello, Hinata y Asuka platicaban mientras que Naruto discutía con Kankuro sobre una técnica.

- ¡Que aburrido! – pensó el Nara cuando su mirada la encontró.

Temari, usaba un ceñido vestido verde aceituna, que contrastaba perfectamente con sus profundos ojos verdes de los que Shikamaru quedó prendado apenas los vio; aunque hubo algo que también capto de inmediato su atención y era el prolongado escote, hasta las caderas para dar lugar a una falda, no tan ceñida como la parte superior del vestido, pero tampoco tan amplia, con una abertura desde cinco dedos bajo las caderas hasta el fin de la falda en la parte derecha de ésta. Era como estarle diciendo "Compárame y verás que soy la mejor"

Y de pronto se sintió inquieto, se veía tan hermosa que no pudo evitar desear tocarla pero entonces alguien se le había adelantado. Un hombre alto la tomaba de la cintura, vestía de traje pero no llevaba corbata y los dos primeros botones desabrochados dando un apariencia más relajada, se trababa de su esposo, Akira.

Tras sentarse en la mesa, la tensión entre Temari y Shikamaru comenzó a surgir, iniciando con una mirada. Akira al darse cuenta de aquello acarició la mano de su esposa que reposaba sobre la mesa y ella sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Quieres que te pida algo de tomar? – preguntó Akira.

- No... bueno si, me gustaría un poco de té helado.

- Enseguida te lo ordeno, corazón.- dijo Akira haciendo una seña a uno de los meseros.

Temari volvió sus ojos hacia los del ninja de la hoja, quien de inmediato se dirigió a su prometida.

- Asu chan... – dijo Shikamaru acercándose al oído de la chica. – Luces realmente hermosa esta noche. – susurro.

El sentir los labios y la respiración tan cerca de ella, provoco que ladeara su cabeza y que de su boca saliera una risita nerviosa. Temari al ver aquello se molesto.

- Cariño, no había notado lo espectacular que luces con esa barba a medio crecer. – comentó Temari acariciando el rostro del joven, observando de reojo al Nara.

- Tu piel es tan suave como la seda, mi querida Asu...

- Bésame – pidió Temari a Akira, quien gustoso aceptó la invitación.

Al ver aquello la furia arremetió contra Shikamaru, y sin perder un minuto más se giro hacia su novia para luego besarla como aquel día en el bosque.

Temari abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrase con él. Shikamaru la miraba con rabia. Aprovechando la situación Temari subió sus manos hacia la nuca de su esposo, donde sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello, haciendo el beso más profundo.

- Debemos esperar la comida ó podemos irnos a la habitación ya, ¿qué dices? –dijo Shikamaru a Asuka.

- Shikamaru kun... – respondió la joven levemente apenada. – No sería apropiado. Debemos terminar la comida primero, no podemos ser rudos.

- Si es por nosotros, no se preocupen... – dijo Akira sonriendo. - ¿no se ven tiernos, Temari?

Una mueca extraña parecida a una sonrisa se esbozaba en el rostro de Temari, detrás ella una mezcla de furia, dolor y celos. Como podía atreverse a decir aquello, una de sus manos que reposaba en su regazo apretaba con fuerza el mantel.

- Así aun sientes algo por ella, ¿No es así Nara? – pensó Akira apretando un poco su puño.

- ¿Será que aún siente algo Temari por él?... – se preguntó Asuka al ver observar la mirada constante de ella sobre él. – Por otro lado Shikamaru, se comporta diferente conmigo es más afectuoso... ese beso y sus últimas palabras... ¿qué me esta pasando? – dio un trago a su bebida, no le gustaba mucho el licor pero estaba nerviosa. Al dejarla sobre la mesa y debido a su estado, la bebida se derramo y el liquido mancho su vestido. – Pero que he hecho... - Asuka trato de limpiar el liquido con la servilleta.

- No deberías hacer eso, la mancha se va expandir... – comentó Temari tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

- Tranquila Asu chan... – dijo Shikamaru tratando de ayudarla.

El hecho de que el joven ninja de la hoja, ayudará a su prometida enfureció a Temari.

- Querida, vas a estropear aun más tu vestido. – comentó Temari con saña.

- No te preocupes itoko, conozco a una persona que te ayudará. – dijo Akira a manera de tranquilizar a su prima, que en ese momento lucia preocupada. – Vamos te llevaré con él y veras que no ha pasado nada.

- Gracias Akira san... – dijo Asuka sonriendo. – Volveré en un rato. – anunció a su prometido.

Ambos primos se marcharon, dejando en la mesa la tensión. Kankuro, Naruto y Hinata sabían lo que estaba por pasar.

Una bella melodía comenzó a sonar, las parejas fueron levantándose y pronto la pista de baile se fue llenando. Una suave voz inicio la canción.

_**Making my way downtown **_

Abriéndome paso calle abajo

_**Walking fast **_

Caminando rápido

_**Faces pass **_

Las caras pasan

_**And I'm home bound **_

Camino de mi casa (1)

-Yanina, ¿quisieras bailar? – preguntó Kankuro a su acompañante, ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. – Hey ustedes – se dirigió a Naruto y Hinata. - ¿Piensan quedarse?

- Creo que nosotros pasamos... – respondió Naruto. Causándole decepción a Hinata que tenía deseos de bailar.

- Que lamentable, Gaara es todo un experto bailarín... has escuchado Temari, la aldea de la arena tiene un Kazekage que sabe bailar mientras que el futuro Hokage de la hoja no sabe más que tener el trasero pegado a la silla... – comentó Kankuro con doble intención.

- Veremos quien es mejor bailando... vamos Hinata chan demostrémosle el estilo de baile Uzumaki... – dijo Naruto con tal rapidez que ni el polvo lograron verle.

- Solo era cuestión de un buen estimulo... por cierto, no se lo comentes a Gaara lo que dije... – añadió Kankuro. – Y arréglense antes de que sus parejas vuelvan, por Kami... disimulen. - se dirigió a la pista.

_**Staring blankly ahead **_

_Mirando inexpresivamente hacia delante _

_**Just making my way **_

_Solo abriéndome paso _

Making a way Abriéndome paso

_**Through the crowd **_

_Entre la gente (1)_

- El fuego siempre ha sido peligro para jugar con el... así que, ¿A que juegas Temari? – preguntó Shikamaru molesto.

- Yo no estoy jugando a nada. – respondió Temari inocentemente. - ¿Tu a que juegas, bebe llorón?

- Solo respondo a lo que tu haces, para que sientas lo que yo siento.

_**And I need you**_

Y te necesito

_**And I miss you**_

Y te echo de menos

_**And now I wonder...**_

_Y ahora me pregunto..._

Shikamaru la miro con reproche, mientras Temari lo miraba juguetona incluso saco un poquito su lengua. El Nara, molesto volteo su rostro a un lado con los ojos cerrados, ignorándola. Pero no tardo en abrirlos y esbozar una amplia sonrisa, para luego mirarla con ternura.

- Es que debes entenderme, lo que haces me matas de celos... y te juro que si no fuera porque es tu... – murmuro Shikamaru acercándose a la kunoichi. – Pero creo que lo estas disfrutando.

- No te lo niego...- respondió Temari cercándose al joven. - Me encanta verte celoso eso quiere decir que me amas...

- Por supuesto que te amo, ahora vas a explicarme ¿por qué dejas que te toque?... entiende que eres mi mujer...aunque el sea tu esposo.

- Debo aparentar, al igual que lo haces tú.- dijo Temari bajando la mirada con pena - ¿dónde quedo esa promesa de huir juntos?

- Mi promesa sigue en pie... esta misma noche lo dejaría todo por ti...

_**If I could fall**_

Si pudiera caerme Into the sky En el cielo

_**Do you think time**_

Crees que el tiempo

_**Would pass me by**_

Me pasaría de largo

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

Porque sabes que caminaría

_**A thousand miles**_

Mil millas

_**If I could**_

Si pudiera

_**Just see you**_

Tan solo verte

_**Tonight**_

_Esta noche (1)_

- ¿Qué harás con la modosita de tu prometida? – preguntó Temari.

- Lo mismo que tu harías con tu esposo...

Sus miradas se conectaron e instintivamente comenzaron acercarse, buscando sus labios... deseando un beso que nunca llegaría; se separaron rápidamente al ver a sus respectivas parejas a lo lejos. Otra oportunidad se les escapaba de las manos, sin poderlo evitar.

Akira los observaba desde que entraron en el salón. Sintió la sangre arder al verlos cercas, y como evitarlo si la amaba. La música cambio por una más movida, al llegar a la mesa el joven Tomoe dijo.

- Temari, cariño vayamos a bailar... me encanta esa canción.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Temari.

_**La reina de la noche**_

_**La diosa del vudú**_

_**Yo no podré salvarme**_

_**¿Podrás salvarte tu? **__ (2)_

Tomándola de la cintura, Akira condujo a su esposa hasta la pista de baile; Shikamaru solo los observo con un deje de molestia en el rostro, gesto que no paso desapercibido por su prometida.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar. – dijo Asuka sentándose a su lado.

- No te preocupes, no has tardado mucho. – haciendo un esfuerzo Shikamaru le sonrió a la chica.

_**La tela de la araña**_

_**La uña del dragón**_

_**Te lleva a los infiernos**_

_**Ella es tu adicción.**_

_**Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial,**_

_**Tu cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar,**_

_**Tu te dejas arrastrar... **__(2)_

Pese a estar bailando con Akira, Temari no dejaba de ver hacia la mesa. Se moría de celos de que ella pudiera estar con él, pero el verlo sonreírle fue demasiado. La música fue el pretexto perfecto para acercarse a su esposo, bailando muy sexy.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Shikamaru al verla bailar de aquella manera. Temari movía sus caderas al compás de la canción, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Apretó los puños cuando vio las manos de Akira sobre las caderas de Temari.

**Ella que será**

**She's livin' la vida loca.**

**Y te dolerá,**

**Si de verdad te toca.**

**Ella es tu final,**

**Vive la vida loca**

**Ella te dirá**

**Vive la vida loca**

**Vive la vida loca**

**She's livin la vida loca. **(2)

Shikamaru tomo la copa de licor frente a él, y sin consideración se la bebió de un solo trago.

- ¿Por qué Temari? Pero si eso quieres, eso tendrás. – pensó antes de dirigirse a su prometida. – Asu chan, bailemos... – la tomo de la mano y la condujo a la pista, la chica estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Desde cuando le gusta bailar? – se preguntó Temari molesta.

- Bien Asu chan, no soy buen bailarín pero al menos creo no hacerlo tan peor. Solo imitemos sus movimientos, ¿Te parece?

- De acuerdo. –respondió fascinada Asuka, le encantaba bailar. En ese momento la melodía cambio, pero era igual de movida que la anterior.

Asuka inició el baile sumamente sensual, Shikamaru se sorprendió de lo excelsa que se veía, tanta seguridad en si misma, en sus movimientos, y al seguir la música se fue acercando a él, permitiéndole poner sus manos en su cintura.

_**La encontré sola en un bar**_

_**Sentí el embrujo de su mirar**_

**Y fui cayendo en su trampa de amor**

_**La mentira es su juego**__ (3)_

El baile no cesaba y Asuka coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Mientras que en otro lado de la pista una rubia estaba a punto de un ataque de furia. Un mesero pasaba muy cerca con una charola con copas de vino, sin dudarlo Temari tomo una y la bebió rápidamente, sintiendo que el liquido quemaba su garganta.

_**Un sabor animal**_

_**Me aguó la boca entre miel y sal**_

_**Su veneno se ha enredado en mi ser**_

_**Y salvarme no puedo **__ (3)_

Los celos no son buenos consejos y el vino de por medio puede ocasionar muchas cosas. Tanto Shikamaru como Temari siguieron con su juego, acompañado del delicioso licor.

_**Y en un rincón, caímos juntos**_

_**En un rito de pasión**_

_**Y al tocar su piel**_

_**Sentí el calor**_

_**Yo puse el deseo, ella puso el control **__(3)_

Mientras todos bailaban por diversión, dos jóvenes se esforzaban por poner más celoso al contrario.

- Vaya nunca hubiera imaginado que Shikamaru bailará tan súper... – comentó Naruto a Hinata con fascinación.

_**She bangs, she bangs**_

_**Al mírala, she moves, she moves**_

_**Me enloquece cuando baila**_

_**Camina, no puedo parar**_

_**Esa mujer me va a matar. **__(3)_

- ¿A que estas jugando Temari? – se preguntó Kankuro a ver como bailaba su hermana mientras dirigía miradas hacia donde estaba el ninja de la hoja. – Estas jugando con fuego y puedes quemarte. – pensó con preocupación.

She bangs, she bangs

_**La dama de mi ajedrez**_

_**Jugar conmigo es su placer**_

_**Por que ella es todas las mujeres en una mujer **__(3)_

Copas de vino comenzaron a adornar la mesa. Shikamaru y Temari se habían encargado de ello pues bebían vino como si se tratase de simple agua.

- Cariño, creo que ya has bebido suficiente... – advirtió Akira con preocupación.

- Tranquilo cielo... yo puedo controlarme.. – respondió Temari entre risas.

- Seguro, pero como sigas bebiendo tendremos que sacarte arrastras. – comentó Kankuro sonriendo. – Mañana estarás como araña...

- ¿Cómo araña? – preguntó Temari curiosa.

- Si como araña fumigada... – y tras decir aquello comenzó a reír.

* * *

- Hey Shikamaru, ahora si que te pareces más a Shikaku san... – bromeo Naruto al ver el rostro levemente sonrojado de su amigo.

- Naruto, no seas problemático y mejor pásame un poco más de sake.

- Shikamaru kun, no debías beber tanto...

- Vamos Asu, no me regañes y mejor bébete conmigo hasta la ultima gota de sake.

- De acuerdo, pero después no tomaras más. – advirtió Asuka.

- Si, de acuerdo. Porque todo tiene que ser... problemático.

* * *

No supieron en que momento, ni de que manera habían logrado salir de aquel salón. Todo era como un sueño, pero estaban juntos... el deseo parecía incrementando debido al exceso de alcohol dentro de ellos, pero la pasión comenzaba a desbordarse.

Shikamaru se detuvo un momento para olerla, no quería olvidar su aroma. Temari se sentía tan protegida, aquellos brazos le proporcionaban seguridad y por un momento se sintió frágil.

Tras cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, la pasión que ambos habían acumulado durante toda la noche se desbordo. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, iluminándonos. Los corazones de ambos empezaron a latir muy fuerte. Él, sabiendo que no podría evitarlo, se acerco a ella y beso sus labios con un arrebato de deseo ella tembló al entender que ese beso era diferente.

Sin embargo se dejo seducir por las caricias, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer aquel cuerpo masculino, mientras sus labios trataban de seguir el ritmo de su pareja.

Él comenzó a subir sus manos, recorriendo lentamente su espalda hasta colocarlas detrás de su nuca haciendo con ello que el beso fuera más profundo; el aire comenzaba a falta pero eso no importaba.

La sincronización llegaba al punto que los corazones sonaban como uno sólo. Aquellos besos eran tan sensuales que los invadió un sopor y poco a poco fueron dejándose guiados solo por el sentimiento tan fuerte que comenzaba a brotar.

Shikamaru, fue bajando muy despacio las tirantes de aquel vestido verde, y al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha fue bajando la cremallera para deshacerse de la fina prenda, dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

Se apartó de ella para contemplarla de pies a cabeza y susurro: "Qué hermosa eres... "

Temari se acercó a él, y empezó a quitarle la camisa, sus pectorales anchos y fuertes llamaron su atención. No los recordaba de aquella manera pero eso no importo e instintivamente comenzó a besar su pecho, mientras sus manos encontraban su entrepierna, lo cual le produjo un gritito de placer.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios, al tiempo que su pantalón caía al suelo, de aquel modo ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Siguieron besándose largamente, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Y dejaron de ser dos para ser uno solo, cada movimiento, cada quejido los unía. Sus corazones latían desbocados, de hecho le parecía que estaban por estallar. Su lengua se retorció sobre sí misma hasta formar un nudo digno del mejor de los lobos de mar. Ella estaba muda, no podía más que balbucear monosílabos sin sentido.

Asuka abrió su corazón y él lo invadió con su ansiosa virilidad. Unos minutos después -a quién le importa cuántos- una mancha de sangre sobre la sábana inferior recordaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Akira se sentía tan feliz de saberla suya. Monosílabos recorren su garganta antes del clímax y descarga su hambre sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. ¿Podrías amarme? se pregunta Akira y es entonces que la escucho susurrar...

**Continuara.**

P.D. Diganme, si los pude engañar...


	14. Capitulo 14

Hola!! Siento mucho la demora pero aqui tiene un capitulo más de Dulce Noviembre... gracias por sus mensajitos me animan mucho... hare todo lo posible por actualizar más rapido... por lo pronto disfrutenlo...

Es un auto reto... (gracias Gai Sensei) el de actualizar pronto.

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 14

_"¿Por qué cuesta tanto?_

_Decir adiós_

_Porque es negar este amor,_

_es morir poco a poco,_

_Porque amarte es imposible._

_Hoy mi cielo dejo de tener nubes,_

_hoy el viento dejo de soplar..."_

**E**l sol se filtraba por la ventana y bañando cálidamente el rostro de una joven.. Instintivamente quiso cubrirse los ojos con las manos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada en un abrazo. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos mientras su mano libre la auxiliaba para que la luz no la encandilará.

Los recuerdos llegaron a ella, al igual que la claridad de la habitación. La resequedad y el leve pero molesto dolor de cabeza, le hicieron sentirse mal por haber bebido en exceso; pero fue una punzada en su bajo vientre la que la hizo despertar completamente.

Se había dejado llevar por las caricias, por los besos que habían logrado que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que un repentino calor, la hiciera desear más. Y ahora se sentía que había fallado a su familia. Y sin embargo la respiración tranquila y serena a su lado, le provocó que una lagrima naciera de sus ojos.

_¿Se puede querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo? – se cuestionó sin encontrar respuesta._

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, logro deshacer el abrazo, una vez libre se fue levantando despacio pero fue en vano, él se había despertado. Atrajo hacia ella el cobertor que yacía en el suelo y se cubrió. Otra punzada en su vientre, demasiado para su primera vez. Se dirigió al baño para quitarse los restos de su virginidad y del sudor de su cuerpo.

Shikamaru la observaba en silencio, tratando de comprender los vagos recuerdos que llegaban a él. La ve entrar al cuarto de baño e intenta levantarse, sabe que debe hablar con ella pero el dolor de cabeza le recuerda porque nunca se debe abusar del alcohol.

Al escuchar el agua de la regadera, lo anima a levantar y esta vez lo hace sin apresurarse. Encuentra en suelo no muy lejos de la cama la ropa de ambos, esparcida en diferentes direcciones. Tras colocarse los pantalones se acerca al baño e intenta llamar a la puerta pero un sonido lo hace detenerse. Escondidos tras el agua, se escuchan sollozos y entonces la realidad le cae de golpe.

Shikamaru se recarga en la pared, mientras se lamenta por como fue, quizás brusco y todo por culpa del maldito recuerdo de ella, y de como lo provocó. Toda esa pasión y desenfreno lo volcó sobre Asuka, creyéndola ella.

- Debí controlarme. – se reprocho, pero algo dentro de él no se lamentaba, de todas formas seria su esposa además de que no la obligó, pero... - No debía tratarla así.. y menos... - dirige su mirada a las sabanas sobre la cama . – Siendo virgen. –

Y ante aquella perspectiva se da cuenta de que toda esperanza de volver con Temari, se esfumaba. Había deshonrado a Asuka y ya no había vuelta a atrás

Dentro de la habitación de baño, Asuka dejaba que el agua se llevara las lagrimas y limpiara su cuerpo. No lloraba por lo ocurrido en sí, si no por haberse dejado llevar; había deshonorado a su familia, a su clan por intimidar con su prometido antes de la boda. Escucho entonces ruidos fuera y supo que él había despertado, era ahora que debía mostrar fortaleza para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

En otro lado, dentro de mismo hotel, Temari se preparaba una tasa de té luego de haberse duchado. Su mirada aun sigue fija en aquel cuerpo inerte de su esposo, el parecido entre ambos era obvio y la ayudó a creerlo él la noche anterior.

No pudo evitar sentirse asqueada y terriblemente sola. ¿Como podría una mujer caer tan bajo? – se preguntó con pesar. Ser amada por su esposo y pensando en otro. Tendría que buscar una solución lo más rápido posible o el desprecio que sentía hacia su persona acabaría con ella.

Tan sumida estaba en su pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su esposo la observaba en silencio. Akira, admiraba la belleza de su mujer y eso lo hacía olvidar aquellas palabras o tal vez deseaba hacerlo. Lucharía porque que ella lo amara, y para ello debía cortar de raíz algunas cosas.

- Buenos días, mi amor.- dijo Akira con suavidad pero Temari parece no escucharlo. Algo dentro de él le dice que tal vez sea el otro quien este en su pensamiento, pero no se detiene ante aquello y se acerca para abrazarla. – El sol brilla tan maravillosamente pero tu eres quien lo opaca... – susurra a su oído.

- ¡Akira! – dijo Temari sorprendida de la repentina cercanía de su esposo. ¿En que momento se acerco? – se preguntó y la respuesta llegó pero no fue de ella.

- No quise asustarte, pero estabas tan distraída que mi intentó por no hacerlo fracaso. – dijo Akira besándole la mejilla. – Hace tiempo que te dije que sabía que alguien estaba en tu corazón y mi intención no fue luchar con ese recuerdo pero... él esta aquí, ¿cierto? – sabía respuesta pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

- Si, vino por la misma razón que nosotros... Akira, nunca ha sido mi intención herirte. Sabías desde un comienzo que mi corazón no era libre y aun así aun estas aquí y yo no he sido sincera... – dijo Temari bajando su mirada, le dolía verlo a los ojos.

- Temari... – musito Akira, mientras levantaba el rostro de ella con ambas manos. – Vayámonos a la Arena, ya no tenemos que hacer aquí. Además en casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti y estoy deseoso de ver tu reacción. – dijo sin perder contacto visual, mientras un pensamiento llego a su mente. – "No importa lo que ha pasado, si no lo que ocurra a partir de este momento. Quiero luchar por tu amor, quiero ser el dueño de tus pensamientos...

- Vayamos a casa... aunque me asusta el pensar en lo que has preparado. Seguro que Gaara te ha ayudado. – dijo Temari sonriendo, haría un esfuerzo ... él lo merecía. – Akira... gracias. – soltó de pronto el contacto y lo abrazo, aferrándose a él.

- Soy yo el que debería estar agradecido amor... solo deja despedirme de mi prima y notificarle a Kankuro. Nos iremos apenas vuelva, ¿De acuerdo?

- Muy bien. – dijo Temari, era mejor de aquella manera. Sin embargo debía verlo aunque fuera por ultima vez.

* * *

Shikamaru bostezo sonoramente por segunda vez mientras permanecía sentado en el lobby del hotel en espera de su prometida. Debían hablar de tantas cosas pero sobre todo, el futuro que les aguardaría. La había dejado sola en la habitación tras llevarle su equipaje y aun no había podido verla a los ojos, porque simplemente ambos lo evitaban.

Una voz llamándole atrajo su atención, de todos lo que pudiera ver ese día él era uno de los menos gratos en esos momentos.

- Nara, no esperaba encontrarte pero justamente es contigo con quien deseo hablar. – dijo Akira, sentándose en el sillón de a lado.

- Pues será mejor que comiencen, no tengo mucho tiempo para esto... – respondió Shikamaru de manera fastidiada, pues ya sabía las intenciones del hombre y no se necesitaba ser un genio.

- Dejare los rodeos e iré directamente al punto. No vuelvas acercarte a mi esposa, estoy enterado de que hubo algo entre ustedes y lo de anoche, no fue más que evidente que ambos buscaban provocarse.

- Eres buen observador y no voy a negarte que siento celos hacía tu persona por causa de ella. Es cierto que estoy comprometido, pero antes de estarlo era con ella con quien deseaba pasar toda mi vida... la quise desde niño y la amo como hombre.

Akira simplemente se quedo sin palabras, no esperaba una confesión como aquella sino una negación.

- Querías escucharlo, y te lo he dicho porque no hay motivo para negarlo ahora.

- Así que no lo niegas... perfecto, entonces sabrás que deseo, no más bien te exijo que te alejes. Ella ya no es una persona libre, es mi mujer en todos los sentidos.

- Aunque no este presente, sabrás siempre que su mente esta conmigo y mientras así sea habrá una luz de esperanza. Y te recuerdo que antes de ser tu mujer, fue mía primero. – dijo Shikamaru sin inmutarse del efecto de sus palabras.

- Eres un cínico, te mereces un buen puñetazo pero no serás tu la victima de este cuento. Y si eres tan inteligente, sabrás que no debes alimentar el odio de un hombre herido...

El ambiente se torno tenso y las miradas de ambos hombres chocaron. Shikamaru, no era hombre de conflictos, era demasiado problema para él y sin embargo en ese momento no importaba hacerse de un enemigo, aun cuando sabía lo peligroso que podía ser un hombre celoso.

- Perro que ladra, no muerde... – soltó Shikamaru.

- ¿Estas buscando provocarme?... Solo te diré algo, ayer cuando ella estuvo conmigo... lo menos que pensó fue en ti... voy a lograr que todo rastro tuyo desaparezca. Ahora olvídate de ella, haz tu vida con Asuka.

- Puedo hacer mi vida con Asuka, y ella podrá hacerla contigo... – dijo Shikamaru con soltura y tranquilidad, logrando irritar aun más al joven frente a él. - Más ten bien en cuenta, que yo llené su vida y ella llenó la mía, nadie más cabe en esto.

- Maldito... – dijo Akira tomando la ninja de su chaleco y levantándolo. La gente miraba la escena con desconcierto.

- No es un secreto, tu mismo lo viste y lo sentiste. – menciono Shikamaru sonriendo. - Estás dispuesto a cargar con ese peso durante toda tu vida...Me das pena... eres patético... serás el segundo en su vida, porque yo siempre estaré ahí...a la sombra.

Shikamaru pudo sentir el temblor de las manos de Akira, que aun lo sostenían. Estaba provocando a un león dormido y lo sabía. Akira comenzaba a sentir un deseo de quitarle aquella sonrisa cínica del rostro cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡Akira! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Akira abrió sus ojos más de lo debido, aquella voz erizo su piel. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?.

- ¡Temari!... deberías domesticar a tu maridito. – dijo Shikamaru.

- Basta maldito o te callare esa voz de una buena vez. – dijo Akira levantando su puño, cuando de pronto sintió una suave caricia sobre mano.

- Detente Akira. – murmuro Temari. – Deja que me encargue de esto y luego podremos volver a casa.

- Soy yo quien debería hacerlo y... – pero sus palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas por los dulces labios de su esposa.

- No debes preocuparte, no tardare más 10 minutos... confía en mí...

Akira libero a Shikamaru, quien parecía molesto por lo que ella había hecho. Temari tomo del brazo al shinobi de la sombra y ambos se apartaron unos cuantos metros. Asuka llego en ese momento, la escena la desconcertó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Asuka al ver rostro descompuesto de su primo.

- Eres una ingenua Asuka, solo te diré que más te vale controlar a tu futuro esposo ó podrías quedar viuda muy pronto. – advirtió el joven sin dejar de ver a la pareja de ninjas frente a él.

- ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? – inquirió Asuka.

- Acaso has estado ciega, no puedes ver la verdad frente a tus ojos...

Tras comprobar que estaban lo suficientemente alejados, Temari se dirigió a Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué pretendías hacer genio?

- A que le temes Temari, además no he dicho nada que no sea cierto. Y tu esposo muy a mi pesar es un buen hombre que te ama, aunque tal vez no más que yo. Desearía tanto tomarte en este momento y huir lejos, aunque luego sea fuera tachado de renegado pero bien valdría la pena por estar a tu lado.

- ¿Crees no lo he pensado? Lo daría todo por estar contigo pero...

- Así es... hay algo que ambos nos detiene y por el momento debo dejar de lado esa promesa, debo cumplir mi deber de hombre... aunque eso rompa mi corazón. Me temo que nuestros caminos aquí se parten, como el manantial que rompe la montaña

Temari trata de entender, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas...

- Sí..el manantial pasa por piedras que la desgarran, pero finalmente llega al mar. – musitó Temari - Sólo me preguntaba... si el deambular entre las sombras te dará algún consuelo.

- Ninguno... pero tampoco te dará la oportunidad de volver a verme... – responde Shikamaru con pesar.

Ambos avanzaron sin mirarse hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus respectivas parejas. Discretamente sus ojos encontrándose por una última vez y apartándose con rapidez.

- Cuídala mucho... – susurró Shikamaru a Akira, al pasar por su lado.

- Hazlo feliz... – musitó Temari a Asuka.

**Continuara...**


	15. Capitulo 15

Hola!!!! Se que siempre me disculpo por la tardía en actualizar... pero ahora estuvo de más... la semana pasada recibi la visita de mis hermanas... (son gemelas y cuando se encuentran se complemetan y el resultado es dinamita) el caso es que me hicieron enojar demasiado y como resultado ahora tengo una gastritis pero bueno lo importante es haber terminado el capitulo. Espero les guste, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, tomatazos....

Su amiga,

AMY BLACK NARA

P.D. Rose, amiga espero que tu mamí este mejor, y animo. TQM

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 15

_"... No tienes que prometerme la luna.... _

_Me bastaría si solo te sentarás conmigo _

_un rato debajo de ella_

_y alejaras de mi, la soledad_

_a cambio te prometo _

_siempre estar a tu lado ..."_

El viento suave pero fresco golpeo el cuerpo de una joven y la hizo estremecerse. ¿Sería un presentimiento? Se cuestiono pero decidió no darle importancia. Camino hacía el lobby del hotel, sabía que se encontraría con él pero lo vio fue sorpresivo. Lo vio alejarse junto con Temari, la esposa de su primo. Aquello escena la desconcertó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Asuka al ver rostro descompuesto de su primo.

- Eres una ingenua Asuka, solo te diré que más te vale controlar a tu futuro esposo ó podrías quedar viuda muy pronto. – advirtió el joven sin dejar de ver a la pareja de ninjas frente a él.

- ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? – inquirió Asuka.

- Acaso has estado ciega, no puedes ver la verdad frente a tus ojos... míralos. – dijo Akira tomando a la chica fuertemente del brazo para obligarla a mirar a la dirección donde estaban sus parejas.

Asuka observo la escena, eran dos conocidos hablando o dos guardando un secreto.

- Más te vale usar todos tus recursos para retener a tu prometido. Las mujeres a final lograr retenerlos.

- Basta, por quien me tomas. – dijo Asuka con leve molestia. – Si él no me quiere no habrá nada que se pueda hacer... acaso olvidas lo que paso Megumi chan. – aquel nombre le produjo nostalgia.

Una suave brisa acaricio su rostro, un recuerdo de algo sucedido años atrás.

_- ¡Megumi chan!_

_- ¡Asu chan! Me alegra verte hermanita. – dijo una joven de tez clara, cuyo cabello largo y oscuro como la noche caía como cascada por su espalda, sus ojos grises veían a la niña frente a ella con ternura._

_- Megumi chan, ¿te quedarás? La lección con la abuela Kirame no tardará mucho._

_- Entonces estaré esperándote e iremos a pasear a la colina, ¿qué te parece?_

_- ¡GENIAL! Siiiiiiiiiii – gritó Asuka con euforia._

_- Asuka... – reprendió una mujer de edad adulta, mirando con reproche la actitud de su nieta. – Esa no es la manera en que responde una señorita._

_- Lo siento mucho abuela... – se disculpo Asuka bajando la cabeza._

_- Será mejor que sigamos con tu lección. – añadió Kirame y luego se dirigió a la joven. – Megumi, Tojima sama te recibirá ahora mismo. Asuka hime, volvamos a nuestras lecciones, recuerda caminar derecha niña... – regaño._

_Media hora más tarde Asuka recorría la mansión en busca de su ane (hermana mayor). Finalmente la encontró en el jardín trasero; se acerco con cuidado tras escuchar un sollozo._

_- ¿Por qué lloras Megumi chan? – preguntó la pequeña Asuka._

_- Peque, la vida es tan injusta. Siempre creí que cuando me casará sería el día más feliz de mi vida. -_

_- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te has enojado con Akira kun?_

_- Tojima sama, me ha informado la disolución de mi compromiso con Akira. – dijo Megumi con tristeza. – Van casarme con el primogénito de un poderoso clan para que nuestra familia fortalezca lazos._

_- Eso no es justo, tu quieres a Akira kun y no a otro, ¿por qué debes casarte con alguien que no amas?_

_- Por el clan hermanita, nuestra familia siempre buscara lo que considera mejor para fortalecerse, sin importar la felicidad de sus miembros._

_- ¿Con quien vas a casarte?_

_- Uchiha Itachi... hoy por la noche se hará formal el compromiso. – menciono Megumi con pesar. - Mucho temo imouto (hermana menor) que tu destino sea igual al mío, por ser parte de la rama principal._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? No me asustes hermanita..._

_- Ven, vayamos a caminar..._

_Las calles de la aldea, su típica gente era un tierno paisaje. Una joven de 16 años acompañada de una niña de 11, recorrían la villa._

_- Ahora vas a explicarme hermanita._

_- No se te olvida nada eh... A lo que refería es que van a casarte con alguien que no conoces. Podrías llegar a enamorarte de ese chico... – dijo Megumi señalando a un chico rubio que platicaba con un ninja. – Y el clan podría negarte la posibilidad de ser feliz con él, solo por encontrarlo inadecuado... _

_- ¿Ese chico? – preguntó Asuka observando al niño rubio._

_- Bueno es solo un ejemplo... – añadió Megumi._

_- Te lo digo Iruka sensei... voy a ser Hokage y todos tendrán que verme y aceptarme... ¡DATTEBAYO! – gritó el rubio con demasiada emoción._

_- Prométeme algo hermanita. Jamás luches en contra del amor verdadero pero ante todo recuerda, más valen 5 minutos felices a una vida si haberlo conocido... – dijo Megumi a Asuka sonriendo._

Aquel recuerdo provoco que una lagrima recorriera el rostro de Asuka. Akira bajo la guardia ante la mención de ella, cuanto le había dolido enterarse de su muerte.

- Nunca la olvidaré, fue mi primer amor y siempre estará en mi corazón, pero debes culparme por luchar. Ya perdí una vez y ahora que de nuevo vuelvo a amar, no quiero perderla. Amo a Temari.

- Estoy segura que ha Megumi la haría feliz saber que vuelves a amar. Pero no podemos luchar una batalla perdida.

- Al menos puedo intentarlo, Asu chan. – dijo Akira soltando el brazo de la joven. - ¿Amas a tu prometido? – preguntó viéndola fijamente.

Asuka medito en aquellas palabras, ¿qué sentía por él en realidad?... ahora lo que lo pensaba sintió cálido ante su recuerdo y sintió como un calor subía a sus mejillas.

- Pues la verdad... – trato de decir Asuka pero fue interrumpida.

- Hazlo feliz... – susurró Temari al pasar por su lado.

- Vayámonos Asuka. – dijo de pronto Shikamaru tomando la mano de la chica.

- Akira, lo mejor será volver a casa. – dijo Temari a su esposo tomándolo del brazo.

- Como desees preciosa... hey Nara...

Pero fue abruptamente interrumpido, una explosión se escucho muy cerca y el edificio se estremeció. Un instante de silencio, una nube de polvo entraba al lobby de hotel e inmediatamente después gritos de angustia estremecieron la piel.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Asuka con miedo mientras tomaba fuertemente del brazo de su prometido.

- Al parecer un ataque. – respondió Shikamaru tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Justo en ese Kankuro acompañado de Naruto y Hinata aparecieron.

- Ha sido un ataque. Vamos, debemos ir a ayudar. – dijo Naruto casi de inmediato.

- Akira, Temari, vayamos a ayudar... – dijo Kankuro.

- Hai... – respondió la pareja. Antes de retirarse Temari vio de reojo a Shikamaru y este a su vez la miro.

- Vamos Shikamaru, nosotros también debemos ir... – dijo Naruto exasperado.

- Tranquilo Naruto, no por madrugar... amanece más temprano. Antes debo dejar Asuka en un lugar seguro. – contestó Shikamaru.

- De acuerdo... pero anda, mueve tu trasero. – presiono Naruto.

- Naruto Kun, tranquilo... – dijo Hinata tomando la mano de su novio.

Shikamaru pidió Asuka subir a su espalda, con un leve sonrojo la chica subió aferrándose al chico. Por un momento se sintió mareada por su aroma, ¿por qué olía tan bien?, se acerco un poco mas a él.

- Haremos lo siguiente, primero llevaremos a Asuka a un lugar más seguro, después buscaremos un grupo de ninjas y nos informaremos de la situación, hasta entonces sabremos que debemos hacer o como actuar. – explico Shikamaru brevemente.

- De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu modo. – dijo Naruto resignado.

Recorrieron una villa en completo caos, aldeanos corriendo, ninjas peleando y algunas exposiciones a los lejos. Asuka seguía aferrada a él, sintiéndose segura y embriagada por su masculina fragancia. Finalmente encontraron un lugar seguro en la mansión del señor feudal, donde los aldeanos iban a resguardarse.

- Asuka, prométeme que vas a esperarme aquí. Por ningún motivo te expongas. – dijo Shikamaru viendo a la chica directamente a los ojos.

- Aquí aguardare tu regreso. Cuídate mucho.

Tras aquellas palabras Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru desaparecieron dejando Asuka angustiada. El grupo de la hoja no tardo en encontrarse con un grupo de ninjas y de inmediato se reunieron con ellos.

- ¿Cuál es la situación? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Aun no sabemos con exactitud el motivo del ataque. – informó un ninja de la cascada.

- No se precipiten sin razón. – dijo una voz muy familiar que estaba muy cerca de ellos. – Akira, ha ido a informarse no tardará en venir.

- ¡Kankuro! – dijo Naruto exaltado. – La próxima vez podrías evitarme el susto.

- Un ninja siempre debe estar alerta todo el tiempo. – dijo Kankuro riendo.

El silencio reino en el grupo siendo interrumpido por algunas explosiones. El más impaciente era Naruto, ardía por deseos de entrar en batalla y Kankuro se mofaba de aquella actitud. La tensión crecía entre Temari y Shikamaru, no se habían hablado y sus miradas se encontraban casualmente, haber dicho algo hubiese resultado demasiado doloroso.

Una sombra apareció de pronto haciendo que todos se pusieran a la defensiva pero de inmediato se tranquilizaron. Akira había llegado, Temari se tranquilizo al igual que los demás. Solo una persona noto algo extraño en sus ojos.

- ¡Akira! – dijo Temari acercándose a él. - ¿Estas herido?

- Descuida estoy bien... – respondió Akira presuntuoso. – Me he enterado del motivo de este conflicto, se trata de unos rebeldes de la nación que se han unido a un grupo de ninjas del clan Kino... estos últimos buscan venganza en contra del clan Asamiya.

- Es contra tu familia, eso quiere decir que vienen contra ti... – dijo Temari preocupada.

- Eso es casi seguro. El clan Asamiya y el clan Kino tuvieron muchos enfrentamientos, cuando los Asamiya se asentaron en la aldea de Konoha el tercer Hokage consiguió una tregua entre ambos clanes para lo cual se acordó realizar una boda; la hija del clan Asamiya se casaría con el heredero de los Kino.

- Pero si hicieron eso... ¿por qué están ahora atacando? – interrumpió Naruto.

- A eso iba... – dijo Akira con leve molestia. – El clan Asamiya no estuvo del todo de acuerdo y envió a una sirvienta en lugar de su hija. Por un tiempo todo resulto con paz hasta que la verdad salió a la luz, el enojo por tal engaño cegó al clan Kino y desde entonces ha jurado acabar con los Asamiya.

Shikamaru permanecía muy atento a la información y había algo raro, dirigió una mirada a Kankuro y este pareció entender la preocupación del ninja de la hoja.

- Eso quiere decir que se han enterado de que tanto tú como Asuka, estarían aquí. – dijo Temari sorprendida.

- ¡Asuka! – dijo Akira sobresaltado.

Aquel gesto no paso desapercibido para Shikamaru, se sentía inquieto pues si resultaban ciertas sus sospechas la cosa podría resultar peligrosa, agradecía por haber dejado a su prometida en un lugar a salvo.

- Menos mal que dejamos a Asuka chan esta en la mansión del señor feudal. Estará bien ahí. – dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

- Cállate Naruto... – dijo Shikamaru molesto.

En el rostro de Akira se formo un leve sonrisa, se acerco a Temari.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Temari, tu seguridad es lo que mas me importa. – dijo el shinobi tomando a su esposa de la mano.

- Aguarda, es demasiado arriesgado salir... además debo hablar con Temari. – anunció Shikamaru jalando a la kunoichi.

- De acuerdo, pero procura ser rápido. – dijo Akira sin mucha importancia mientras observaba hacia todos lados.

- ¿Qué pretendes Shikamaru? – susurro Temari con enfado.

- Es justo lo que pensé... – dijo Shikamaru sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Temari, dirigió una mirada a Kankuro y este de inmediato comprendió lo que pensaba hacer el ninja.

- Vamos Temari, es hora de irnos... pero... que sucede... – gritó Akira al notar que no podía moverse.

- Un verdadero ninja no muestra sus sentimientos en medio del campo de batalla y menos en una situación incierta. Kage Mane no jutsu, realizado exitosamente. – murmuro Shikamaru sonriendo.

- Pero que demonios haces Shikamaru. – reclamo Temari molesta pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

- Hermana, esta vez tengo que darle meritos a Shikamaru... presta atención.

- Naruto, liberare mi jutsu y en cuanto lo haga, golpearás fuertemente a Akira me has entendido.

- No hará falta que él lo haga... yo mismo lo haré... – dijo una voz fuerte, que hizo que Temari se girará hacia él sorprendida....

- ¡AKIRA! – gritó la kunoichi, ahora entendía lo que Shikamaru y Kankuro habían visto y que ella no se había percatado.

Shikamaru liberó su jutsu y Akira golpeo a su doble con fuerza haciéndolo caer fuertemente al suelo, inconsciente. De inmediato Kankuro y Naruto lo amarraron.

- Pero... ¿cómo te diste cuenta Shikamaru? – preguntó Naruto tras terminar su tarea.

- Necesitas ser más observador Naruto, además como dije antes un ninja jamás mostraría sus sentimientos en el campo de batalla. Pienso que el verdadero Akira... – Shikamaru se volvió hacia su rival. – No hubiera puesto a Temari en ese peligro.

- Agradezco mucho tu intervención Shikamaru y sobre todo por proteger a mi esposa. – dijo Akira estirando su mano hacia el shinobi de la hoja.

- No tienes que agradecer, la protegería siempre... – respondió Shikamaru apretando levemente la mano de Akira.

Las miradas de los shinobis centellaron durante un par de segundos, aun unidos en aquel apretón de manos que poco a poco incrementaba la presión, el gesto que había iniciado amistoso ahora era una competencia.

- Hey... dejen sus juegos para después, este tipo esta comenzando a despertar... – informó Kankuro.

Lejos de ahí, en la mansión del señor feudal una joven permanecía sola sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en ellas. Un par de niños comienza llorar sin que la anciana que los cuidaba pudiera hacer algo para callarlos. Es entonces que Asuka comprende que no es momento para tristezas, debe ayudar.

- ¿Por qué lloran? – preguntó Asuka sonriendo a los niños.

- Papá y Mamá han ido a pelear... – responde entre sollozos el niño. – Nos dejaron con la abuela pero tenemos miedo.

- No tengan miedo, no están solos se tienen uno al otro y además tienen a su abuela. – dijo Asuka sonriéndole a la mujer que la miraba agradecida. – Sus papás son los héroes de esta aldea.

- Es fácil para usted, no tiene nadie importante allá afuera. – grito el niño enojado.

- Basta Shinji, la señorita no merece que le grites. – reprendió la mujer a su nieto.

- No se preocupe, entiendo su enfado. – dijo Asuka para luego acercarse a los pequeños. - Yo también tengo alguien importante allá afuera y temo por él, pero entiendo que en este momento hacen falta héroes.

- ¿Héroes? – preguntó una niña con voz dulce.

- Así es, todos lo que están peleando lo hacen por sus seres queridos. Porque desean la paz para todos, por eso debemos ser valientes... – dijo Asuka antes de comenzar a cantarles una melodía.

(La canción es en ingles se llama I need a Hero, sale en la película de Sherk 2 y la he puesto en negrita y en español)

_**¿Dónde se han ido todos los buenos hombres,**_

_**Y donde están todos los dioses?**_

_**¿Dónde está el Hércules sabio de la calle,**_

_**Para luchar contra las crecientes desigualdades?**_

_**¿No hay un caballero blanco sobre un ardiente corcel? **_

_**Tarde en la noche me echo, y vuelvo y sueño en lo que necesito.**_

Shikamaru se acercó al hombre que antes había tomado la apariencia de Akira. El hombre comenzaba a despertar.

_**Necesito un héroe,**_

_**Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche**_

_**Él tiene que ser fuerte**_

_**Y tiene que ser rápido**_

_**Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea.**_

- Vamos despierta... – exigió Akira sacudiendo al hombre.

- Tranquilo, de esa manera no obtendremos nada. – sugirió Shikamaru.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que no se hacer un interrogatorio?

- Basta Akira, el pelear entre nosotros no nos ayuda... dejen de una buena vez los asuntos personales fuera. – dijo Kankuro con seriedad.

_**Necesito un héroe**_

_**Estoy esperando un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana**_

_**Él tiene que ser seguro**_

_**Y va a estar pronto**_

_**Y tiene que ser mas grande que la vida...**_

El hombre abrió los ojos solo para encontrar a cuatro hombres mirándolo con severidad. El ambiente se tenso y una gota de sudor frió recorrió el rostro del hombre.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y que pretendías usurpando Akira? – preguntó Kankuro.

- Si creen que responde están equivocados no traicionare a mi clan. – respondió el hombre sonriendo.

- Le debes honor a tu clan, muy honorable de tu parte. – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo. – Bien puedes elegir entre guardar silencio o dejar que nuestra experta en leer la mente lo diga todo sobre ti.

_**En algún lugar después de la medianoche**_

_**En mi mas salvaje fantasía**_

_**En alguna parte mas allá de mi alcance**_

_**Hay alguien tendiéndose por mi**_

_**Compitiendo con el trueno y subiendo con el calor**_

_**Va a tomar un superman para llevarse los pies.**_

Shikamaru se acercó a Hinata, susurrándole algo al oído a lo cual la chica asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Bien entonces comenzaremos, de esta manera no habrá ningún secreto que puedas ocultarnos. – dijo Shikamaru acercándose de nuevo al rehén, mientras todos lo observaban con curiosidad. – Adelante Hinata...

- Hai... Byakugan... – gritó la kunoichi y el rostro del hombre palideció al ver su mirada.

- Esta bien... hablaré... pero que no lea mis pensamientos. – exigió el hombre con miedo.

_**Adonde las montañas se encuentran con los cielos**_

_**Afuera donde el relámpago parte al mar**_

_**Yo juraría que hay alguien en alguna parte,**_

_**Mirándome.**_

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿y cuál es su objetivo? – preguntó Akira.

- Soy Kino, Taishy, soy penúltima generación del clan Kino. Nuestro objetivo es alcanzar la venganza en contra del clan que nos engaño, los Asamiya. Nuestras fuentes nos informaron que el segundo heredero del clan asistiría a esta aldea, por lo cual nuestra misión sería matar a Akira Tomoe. – dijo Taishy antes de callar abruptamente.

- Continua maldito, ¿qué piensan hacer ahora? – dijo Kankuro.

- Nuestro clan es poseedor de un extraña herencia, el cual nos permite trasmitir pensamientos y nuestras propias visiones de algún momento. Ciertamente nuestro objetivo era matar al segundo heredero, pero ahora ha cambiado. Tu muerte tendrá que esperar unos minutos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Akira tomándolo bruscamente.

- Gracias a ustedes nos hemos enterado que la heredera principal de los Asamiya esta en este lugar. En estos momentos van tras ella. – dijo Taishy riéndose.

- ¡Asuka! – dijo Shikamaru asustado.

_**A través del viento y del frío y de la lluvia**_

_**Y de la tormenta y del diluvio**_

_**Puedo sentir su acercamiento**_

_**Como un fuego en mi sangre.**_

Asuka cantaba a los niños, que había dejado de ser dos para ser ahora 6 pequeños. La joven se sentía contenta de poder confortar a los niños y al mismo tiempo ella misma.

Un grupo de personas había entrado a la casa del señor feudal y se acercaron a donde se encontraba Asuka.

_**Necesito un héroe**_

_**Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche**_

_**Él tiene que ser fuerte**_

_**Y tiene que ser rápido**_

_**Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea.**_

Uno de esos hombres era alto, su rostro tenía varias cicatrices y se podía notar a simple vista que era musculoso. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios.

Mientras que un grupo de ninjas se dirigía a toda velocidad a la mansión del señor feudal.

- Asuka... – murmuro Shikamaru.

_**Necesito un héroe**_

_**Estoy esperando un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana**_

_**Él tiene que ser seguro**_

_**Y va a estar pronto**_

_**Y tiene que ser mas grande que la vida**_

Tras terminar de cantar los niños le sonrieron y le aplaudieron, Asuka se sintió feliz por haberlos hecho olvidar un poco todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo una voz gruesa llamo su atención.

- Linda voz, canta usted muy bien...

- Gracias señor, solo intento confortar a los pequeños.

- Es una lastima... – murmuró el hombre antes de elevar la voz. – Escúchenme todos, estoy buscando a una persona y si no desean morir me dirán donde esta... ¿Quién es Asuka Asamiya?

La gente comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, temerosos y asustados. Asuka se estremeció y el miedo la paralizo. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Shikamaru? Se preguntó.

- He preguntado que si quien es... – gritó exasperado. – En ese caso, ella será la responsable de la vida de este niño. – anunció tomando aun pequeño.

- ¡Shinji! – gritó una anciana. – Por favor señor deje a mi nieto.

- Por favor señor, suelte al niño... yo soy a quien busca. – dijo Asuka con valor, ahora sabía que no se trataba de su prometido pero, ¿qué deseaban con ella?

- Muy bien señorita Asamiya. – dijo el hombre soltando al pequeño, que corrió a los brazos de su abuela. – Haga el favor de venir con nosotros y más le vale que sea por la buenas.

- Lo siento, he prometido no moverme de este lugar y no pienso romper mi promesa. Si desea hablar, hágalo aquí mismo. – dijo Asuka cortésmente.

- Vaya, entonces será por las malas... Shingo, Yashiro... tómenla y vayamos de aquí... está por llegar un grupo de ninjas.

- Equivocación, ya estamos aquí... – gritó el hiperactivo ninja de la hoja. – Yo, Naruto Uzumaki va a detenerlos...

**Continuara...**


	16. Capitulo 16

Hola!!!! Esta es la ultima actualizacion de Dulce Noviembre en el 2008... se que me he demorado pero como le prometi a Naravillbs, mi proposito para el 2009 es no tardarme tanto jejeje. Quiero desearles una **FELIZ NAVIDAD y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**... a todos mis amigos... en especial a mis lectores por darme magia para seguir escribiendo con esos reviews tan lindos que dejan.

Espero les guste como ha quedado este capitulo... porque soy pesima en escenas de pelea, ya se darán cuenta cuando lleguen a esa parte jejeje.

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 16

_"... Tal como una hoja_

_que se deja arrastrar por el viento_

_así me deje llevar_

_por un beso._

_Naciendo algo cálido,_

_algo de lo que no podría escapar._

_Pero, ¿Quien soy yo para atarlo,_

_cuando sus ojos solo miran a la distancia?._

_Miran más allá,_

_a desiertos lejanos_

_dejando, olvidado al bosque._

_¿Será mejor dejarlo libre?..."_

_Una esperanza nace_

_¿Un futuro a tu lado?_

La atmósfera se tranquilizo con aquel canto, que daba sosiego a los corazones intranquilos. Al terminar la melodía, varios niños sonrieron y le aplaudieron a Asuka. Una sonrisa descansaba en sus labios, producto de la alegría que trasmitían aquellos rostros infantiles. Por unos minutos había logrado hacerlos olvidar un poco el caos de afuera.

- Asuka chan, ¿podría cantar de nuevo? – pidió una niña esbozando un tierna sonrisa.

Asuka respondió asistiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se dispuso a entonar otra canción pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por una gruesa voz.

- Linda voz señorita, canta usted muy bien... – dijo aquel hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro, lo llevaba suelto que le daba un toque de rebelde.

- Gracias señor, solo intento confortar a los pequeños. – respondió Asuka.

- Es una lastima... que deba dejar de hacerlo. – murmuró el hombre antes de elevar la voz. – Escúchenme todos, estoy buscando a una persona y si no desean morir me dirán donde esta... – aquellas palabras causaron temor entre la gente. - ¿Quién es Asuka Asamiya?

La gente comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, temerosos y asustados. Asuka no pudo evitar estremecerse, para luego paralizarse debido al miedo. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Shikamaru? Se preguntó con temor.

- ¿Acaso están sordos?... He preguntado que si quien es... – gritó exasperado. – En ese caso, ella será la responsable de la vida de este niño. – informó tomando aun pequeño como rehén.

- ¡Shinji! – gritó una anciana. – Por favor señor deje a mi nieto.

- Por favor señor, suelte al niño... – suplicó Asuka levantándose para avanzar hacia el hombre. - Yo soy a quien busca. – dijo con valor, no dejaría que por su culpa el niño saliera herido. Pero, ¿qué deseaban con ella?

- Y como estaremos seguros de que no nos esta mintiendo, Taro san. – dijo de pronto un hombre de estatura más pequeña.

- No dude de mi palabra, solo un miembro del clan Asamiya pose un collar como el que yo llevo. – dijo Asuka sacando a relucir un pequeño dije con el símbolo del clan en forma de una espiral.

- Esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba... muy bien señorita Asamiya. – dijo el hombre soltando al pequeño, que corrió a los brazos de su abuela. – Haga el favor de venir con nosotros y más le vale que sea por la buenas.

- Lo siento, he prometido no moverme de este lugar y no pienso faltar a mi palabra. Si desea hablar, hágalo aquí mismo, no tengo ningún inconveniente. – dijo Asuka cortésmente.

- Y te crees que esta ha sido una visita de placer, no hemos venido a hablar si no ha cobrar venganza... Shingo, Yashiro... tómenla y vayamos de aquí... está por llegar un grupo de ninjas. – gritó Taro.

- Equivocación, ya estamos aquí... – gritó el hiperactivo ninja de la hoja. – Yo, Naruto Uzumaki voy a detenerlos...

- ¡Naruto! – dijo Shikamaru intentando contener su irritación. – Un ninja debe tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos y no se anuncia.

- Tranquilo Shikamaru, además creo que logre que ellos se sorprendieran. – añadió Naruto sonriendo. – Tengo ganas de patear traseros.

Shikamaru gruño mirando al rubio, sabiendo que era demasiado impetuoso. Naruto por su parte solo se rasco la nariz con el pulgar listo para la contienda. De esta manera comenzó la pelea.

Naruto se fue en contra de Taro, quien ahora sostenía a Asuka fuertemente del brazo pero Shingo se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Así que te crees demasiado fuerte mocoso?. Mira que intentar atacar directamente a Taro san.

- Apártate y te prometo no golpearte tan fuerte el trasero. – replico Naruto sonriendo.

- Ese Naruto nunca aprende. ¡Maldición!... Escucha Hinata, intentare alargar mi sombra hasta el sujeto que tiene a Asuka por lo que tendrás que cubrirme la espalda.

- Entendido... no te preocupes Shikamaru kun. – respondió Hinata.

- Yashiro... tendrás que enfrentarte a esos dos ninjas, la mujer no parece amenaza y el otro parece tener miedo, solo basta mirarlo para saber que no atacara. – dijo Taro a manera de burla.

- El no es ningún miedoso. Ustedes deberían de temer por haber hecho enojar a los ninja de Hoja. – dijo Asuka con seguridad mientras observaba el rostro concentrado de su prometido. – _Se que salvaras..._ – pensó.

- Eres una ilusa, ellos morirán al igual que tú. – dijo Taro al tiempo que le torcía el brazo a la joven.

De la boca de Asuka salió un grito de dolor mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente, sentía que su brazo se rompería ante aquella presión. Escucho un gritó a lo lejos, abrió lentamente sus ojos y noto que al hacerlo el dolor sobre su brazo desaparecía.

**-** Kage Mane no jutsu, realizado exitosamente. – murmuro Shikamaru sonriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No puedo moverme! – gritó Taro enojado.

La gente había desaparecido de aquel lugar indicándoles a 5 ninjas que resguardaban fuera de la residencia que algo estaba mal. De inmediato se introdujeron en el lugar solo para ver a su superior en apuros y a dos de sus compañeros combatiendo.

- ¡Taro senpai! – gritaron los recién llegados.

- ¡Maldición!... – susurro Shikamaru. - ¡Asuka! Aléjate de él lo más que puedas...

- No se queden ahí parados y hagan algo. – ordenó Taro enojado. – No dejen que ella se vaya.

- ¡Naruto, deja de jugar!...necesitamos que tomes esto en serio. – gritó Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué siempre evitan que me divierta?... – dijo Naruto un poco molesto. – Ni hablar viejo... ordenes son ordenes... ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Y de pronto cinco Narutos aparecieron y rodearon de inmediato a Shingo, quien para ese momento lucia cansado e irritado.

- Ya es hora de dejarnos de juegos... me gustaría decir que fuiste un buen rival pero la verdad estoy un poco decepcionado. – confesó Naruto.

- ¡Cállate, mocoso!... – gritó Shingo juntando sus manos para realizar un jutsu.

- Demasiado tarde... – dijo Naruto y sus clones comenzaron su ataque. Shingo no tuvo oportunidad ante aquella ofensiva. - ¡Uzumaki... ráfaga! – remato con una patada a su adversario.

Shingo cayo al suelo inconsciente, ante la mirada de sus compañeros. Naruto sonrió satisfecho, aquello estaba resultando realmente fácil pero solo era el inicio.

- No deberías sonreír tan pronto, yo no soy igual al tonto de Shingo. Voy a borrarte la sonrisa del rostro. – gritó un joven de la misma estatura de Naruto, aunque lucía un poco más musculoso. – Te enseñaré el poder de Takuto Hino.

- Esto no me gusta. Naruto esta peleando de nuevo y Hinata acaba de noquear a su oponente... – pensó Shikamaru mirando el escenario. – No tardará otro en enfrentarla y yo, no puedo sostener mi jutsu por más tiempo ó me quedaré sin chakra...

- ¡Shikamaru... cuidado!... – gritó Asuka, llamando la atención de su prometido.

- ¡Maldición! – susurró Shikamaru evadiendo cuatro kunais y al hacerlo Taro imitó sus movimientos. – Vaya dos contra uno... que valientes ó que cobardes.

- Eres un lindo chico... será un crimen marcar ese rostro... – dijo una voz tras Shikamaru.

- Aya, deja de coquetear con el enemigo. Eres tan irritante. – añadió otra voz femenina.

- Que mala eres Ayako... siendo mi gemela deberías entenderme.

- ¿Por qué siempre debe tocarme pelear con mujeres? – dijo Shikamaru para si mismo. – Tendré que liberar mi técnica....

- Ya puedo moverme... – expresó Taro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. – Aya y Ayako encárguense de ese tipo... – ordenó.

- No te preocupes cariño... confía en nosotras.

Asuka temblaba, había intentado huir pero otro sujeto la había detenido y ahora veía como su prometido se enfrentaba a dos kunoichis. "Kami sama, protégelo... " pensó mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

"Asuka... Asuka..." escucho una voz demasiado familiar, con la mirada busco a su dueño pero esté simplemente no estaba. "Asuka debes protegerte" escucho de nuevo pero en esta ocasión supo de donde venía la voz y un recuerdo llego.

_- ¿Estas bien Asu chan?_

_- ¡Niisan! Tuve tanto miedo... gracias por ayudarme. _

_- Asu, sabes que siempre te protegeré pero no todo el tiempo estaré ahí para ayudarte. – dijo Shino ofreciéndole su mano a su prima para ayudarla a levantarse._

_- Lo sé... pero soy una cobarde. Sabes que mis abuelos jamás me han dejado asistir a la academia, no logro entender su actitud._

_- Yo también creo injusto eso, siendo la heredera del clan deberías asistir. Aunque sabes yo puedo entrenarte en secreto. – dijo Shino mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. - ¿Qué opinas?_

_- Me gustaría mucho Shino nissan. Te prometo ser más valiente._

- Valiente no es el que no tiene miedo... sino el que se enfrenta a él. – musitó Asuka.

- Muy bien... es el turno de cobrar venganza. – dijo Taro sacando un kunai y comenzó a acercarse a la joven. – Hoy morirá el ultimo miembro del clan Asamiya y a manos de un heredero Kino.

Taro esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mientras el kunai penetraba en el vientre de Asuka y al hacerlo su felicidad se esfumo. El cuerpo de Asuka había desaparecido y en su lugar apareció un tronco.

- ¡Un jutsu de sustitución! – mascullo Taro enojado y se dirigió al ninja que había estado deteniendo a la joven.. – Idiota... no te diste cuenta, te confiaste... – sin embargo no le dio tiempo de hablar, y un instante después caía al suelo inconsciente. – Kojiro... ¿por qué me obligas a esto?

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Asuka, escondida tras una pared e intentando calmar su respiración. Sentía el calor de la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a un ninja experimentado pero debía dejar de ser la damisela, para ser la guerrera.

- ¡Aayy! – dio un gritó ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Taro Kino, se encontraba frente a ella, muy quieto y ligeramente sonriente.

- Realmente ¿creíste que no te encontraría?. Debo felicitarte porque lograste engañarme por un momento... pero te informo que no se volverá a repetir.

Asuka sintió náuseas en la boca del estomago mientras él hablaba.

- Lo único que lamentare es que mi padre haya muerto antes de que ver el fin de tu clan. Aunque también admitiré que hubiera disfrutado divertirme. – dijo Taro dando un paso hacia ella, deteniéndose a poca distancia. Tomó un mechón del cabello de ella y lo olió con delicadeza.

Entonces, lo dejo con delicadeza y Asuka pudo sentir los dedos de Taro acariciar su rostro y fue entonces que deseo correr, escapar pero estaba paralizada.

- No, no debo perder el tiempo... – murmuró Taro.

Fue entonces que supo Asuka, que aquello sería doloroso, lo leía en sus ojos pero le daría al menos batalla. Entonces Taro retrocedió y se agazapó en una postura demasiado familiar para la chica, su sonrisa se ensancho.

Sin poderlo evitar Asuka intentó correr aun sabiendo que aquello resultaría inútil. Taro actuó demasiado rápido y entonces la joven sintió un golpe demoledor impactar contra su pecho y sintió que volaba hacia atrás.

Hinata había logrado derrotar a su oponente con la ayuda de su Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou. Cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, empujándola con violencia hasta chocar de frente contra la pared. Asuka se había impactado con ella.

Las dos yacían en el suelo, ambas aturdidas por el impacto. Hinata sintió un fuerte dolor en cabeza, un hilo de sangre recorrió su rostro. Asuka ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad.

- Vaya que estoy de suerte... – dijo Taro con voz amable. – Una Hyuga y una Asamiya... me pregunto si estaba escrito que morirían juntas.

Asuka ignoro las palabras del ninja mientras gateaba intentando llegar hasta Hinata. Taro que había llegado a un lado de Asuka, le pateó con fuerza la pierna; se escucho un crujido seguido de un gritó de agonía.

- ¡Pobrecita! ¿Se rompió tu pierna?... – murmuró Taro con alegría.

Hinata se incorporó en ese momento, llamando la atención del ninja.

- Descuida linda, tampoco me he olvidado de ti. –

- ¡Byakugan! – gritó Hinata activando la técnicas sucesoria de la familia Hyuga.

Taro dirigió su puño hacia la chica, que logro esquivar para luego golpearlo suavemente en el brazo, había utilizado su Jūken (Puño Suave). Un gritó de dolor salió de la boca del joven Kino.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi brazo?

- He detenido tu flujo de chakra en tu brazo, lo siento yo... no tengo intención de hacer esta pelea larga. – se coloco en una posición de pelea. - Hakke Kusho (Palma de Aire Celestial).

La expulsión de chakra de la palma de las manos de Hinata en forma de hilos, sorprendió a Taro. Un instante después, aquellos hilos chocaban contra el cuerpo del shinobi en puntos específicos, golpeándolo con mucha fuerza.

Y ahora fue el turno de Taro de volar hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra una pared; aquel hecho no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros.

- ¡TARO SAN! – gritaron las gemelas Aya y Ayako interrumpiendo su pelea con Shikamaru.

- Esto no forma parte de los planes... – murmuró Aya con miedo. - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Es hora de retirarnos... – dijo Ayako a su hermana antes de volverse a Shikamaru. – Tienes suerte hombrecito... Aya invoca clones y recupera a nuestros compañeros yo iré por Taro senpai.

- ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene lo más pesado y tú lo mejor? – recriminó Aya frunciendo los labios.

- Cállate y obedece, recuerda que soy la mayor. Ahora manda a uno de tus clones a buscar a Takuto y ambos recuperen a nuestros camaradas.

- ¡Asuka! – dijo Shikamaru antes de olvidarse de las gemelas y fue en busca de su prometida.

Naruto y Takuto, seguían peleando cuerpo a cuerpo sin mostrar aun su verdadero poder. Ambos parecían divertidos.

- ¡Takuto kun! ¡Takuto kun! ¡Takuto kun! – dijo una joven sonriendo.

- Márchate Aya... no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. – replicó Takuto esquivando una patada.

- Eres muy malo conmigo... – dijo Aya con tristeza para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más serio. - Taro san ha sido derrotado, debemos marcharnos. –

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Takuto descuidando su guardia. Naruto vio su oportunidad e impacto su puño en el rostro del shinobi haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Takuto kun!... ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo? Yo te enseñaré mocoso...

- Me llamas así, siendo tú la que luce y actúa como niña. – respondió Naruto haciendo enojar más a la chica.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Basta Aya. – ordenó Takuto levantándose. – Debemos irnos, este lugar no tardará en estar lleno de ninjas...

Y con un suave sonido ambos ninjas desaparecieron dejando solo Naruto. Mientras tanto Shikamaru había llegado a donde se encontraban Hinata y Asuka, esta ultima tenía un expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- ¡Asuka! – musitó Shikamaru acercándose a la joven.

- Tiene rota la pierna y algunas costillas rotas. – explicó Hinata tranquilamente. – Se pondrá bien.

- Shikamaru. – intentó hablar Asuka, su voz sonaba pastosa y débil.

- Asuka, vas a ponerte bien y luego regresaremos a casa. – musitó Shikamaru acariciándole el cabello. – Perdóname por no protegerte.

- No fue tu culpa... -

- ¡Hinata!... ¿Te encuentras bien?... – gritó Naruto apenas había llegado a la escena. – Estas herida, pronto... pronto vamos al hospital.

- Tranquilo Naruto. – tartamudeo Hinata. – No es algo grave.

* * *

*****

Una deslumbrante luz nívea fue lo que vio Asuka al abrir sus ojos. Estaba en habitación que le resultaba un tanto familiar, estaba recostada en una cama dura y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Trato de incorporarse y fue entonces que sintió como alguien le evitaba hacerlo.

- Es mejor que sigas recostada...

- ¿Shikamaru?

Asuka ladeo su cabeza levemente para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su joven prometido.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? – preguntó Asuka.

- Es muy problemático responder preguntas ha esta hora de la madrugada. – sonrió Shikamaru. – Estamos en casa de Soraide san, los hospitales estaban llenos y fue entonces que me acorde de ella. Pasan de las tres de la mañana.

- No recuerdo como llegamos...

- Te desmayaste poco después de que llegara Naruto armando un escándalo. Soraide san, ha curado tus costillas aunque dice que estarás adolorida por algunos días y tu pierna, bueno digamos que no podrás participar en carreras por un par de semanas.

- Gracias...

- ¿Gracias?... Si te hubiera protegido como se debiera, como se espera de tu futuro esposo, no estarías de este modo. – dijo Shikamaru bajando la mirada.

- Te doy las gracias, por estar todo este tiempo conmigo. – una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Asuka. – Lo ocurrido antes fue inevitable.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un par de segundos.

- Debo avisarle a Soraide san que has despertado. – dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la habitación.

Asuka se quedo unos minutos sola, pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde la mañana y solo un recuerdo llegaba a ella. "No debes luchar contra el amor verdadero" le había dicho su querida hermana Megumi.

- ¿Será que debo dejarte ir? – se cuestionó. – Pude apreciar su mirada para ella... discúlpame tanto Akira ni ssan.

- Veamos, dime pequeña ¿como te sientes? – preguntó Soraide, causando un sobresalto a la joven. – Discúlpame no era mi intención asustarte.

- Descuide, estoy bien...

- Me temo mi niña, que no tan bien como esperábamos. – la seriedad se apodero del rostro de la mujer, haciendo con ello que el miedo llegara a la joven. – El golpe que recibiste en el pecho ha debilitado aun más tu corazón y sin contar una sorpresa que encontré mientras te revisaba, aunque es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones.

- Soraide san, ¿afectará mucho mi vida esta condición? – preguntó Asuka sin prestar atención a las ultimas palabras de la mujer. - ¿Podré llevar una vida normal?

- Tu condición es de cuidado pero podrás llevar una vida normal siempre y cuando hagas lo voy a encargarte. Por ahora es mejor que descanses, por la mañana vendré a verte y te daré una lista de las cosas que debes y que no debes de hacer. – murmuro Soraide. – Por ahora descansa, voy a decirle a tu novio que ya puede entrar.

Shikamaru ingreso en la habitación, Asuka parecía distraída y pudo notar su rostro pálido sin duda consecuencia de su estado. Sin hacer ruido se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama, fue entonces que la chica le hablo.

- Los amaneceres son preciosos, tanto como los atardeceres. – busco con sus ojos verdes la mirada del joven. – Shikamaru, ¿aun deseas pasar tu vida a mi lado? Es decir si aun...

- ¿Nos casaremos?, si... voy a responder por mis actos. Se que la otra noche te falte y no soy de los que se va sin asumir sus responsabilidades. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Hace unos días vimos la posibilidad de cancelar nuestro compromiso. Al llegar aquí nos hemos dado cuenta de algunas cosas y puedo darme cuenta de cómo observas a...

- Te has dado cuenta, lo siento... no fue mi intención herirte u ofenderte. Te rectifico que voy a casarme contigo, porque empiezo a sentir algo por ti, no soy de palo para no sentir que has despertado algunos sentimientos pero tampoco voy a mentirte al decir que no siento ya nada por Temari y de lo que me aqueja cuando la veo. Mucho antes de saber que estaba comprometido contigo, fue ella quien despertó el amor en mí. – suspiro sintiendo que un peso desaparecía de él. – Pero ella estaba comprometida y no lo sabía, hasta que le notificaron que debía casarse. No volví a verla y mira si es grande el destino, nos encontramos en esta aldea.

- ¿Aun la quieres? – preguntó Asuka con temor.

- Te mentiría si te digo que no, pero he entendido que ella ya no esta libre y que debo guardar lo que siento... de eso hablamos esa mañana. Quiero ser feliz y que ella también lo sea, Akira es un buen hombre y la ama.

- Eso es lindo ese tipo de amor, pero no deseo que te unas a mí por obligación o despecho. – bajo la mirada, cuando sintió que la mano de él sobre la suya.

- No lo hago por eso... esto es muy problemático. – sonrió Shikamaru, no era de los tipos que suelen hacer declaraciones pero debía hacer lo correcto y buscar también la felicidad. – Dame tiempo, se que a nuestro regreso es lo que menos habrá pero...

- Yo también tengo algo que confesarte. Has sido sincero conmigo y mereces la misma respuesta. – dijo Asuka sintiendo aflicción y desasosiego. - Hay un chico en la aldea que había comenzado a gustarme. – tartamudeo. – Su nombre es Kiba, creo que lo conoces, pero he de confesar que cuando te conocí algo cambio y no se como explicarlo.

- Entonces démonos una oportunidad, empecemos de cero ¿te parece?

- Estoy de acuerdo pero antes hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirte... hace un momento Soraide san me dijo...

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió con violencia alertando a los dos jóvenes, pero su semblante se tranquilizo a ver que se trataba de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Siento interrumpir. – dijo Naruto disculpándose y antes de que Shikamaru hablará agregó. – El señor feudal nos ha mandado llamar.

* * *

*****

El viento golpeo suavemente los rostros de varios ninjas que se encontraban reunidos frente al señor de esas tierras. Sus palabras era un intento de aliento para todos los que habían combatido en aquel repentino ataque.

- ... informe de los detalles a sus aldeas, siéntanse tranquilos y regresen a casa sabiéndose desde este momento héroes de la Cascada...

Sin embargo una kunoichi permanecía distante, sus propios conflictos luchaban en su interior e intentaba darle una solución. Una conocida fragancia la alerto, él estaba ahí y lo más importante estaba bien, se sentía una tonta por preocuparse por eso vago y no por su esposo, que había resultado herido por protegerla.

- Akira... – musitó mientras su mente volaba lejos de ahí para llegar al sitio donde un joven permanecía inconsciente. Sentía que debía volver y estar a su lado, pero la angustia por saber del otro ninja mantenía su corazón la había retenido en ese lugar.

- Shikamaru... me alegro que estés bien. – dijo Temari en voz baja, solo para él escuchara.

- Me alegra verte de pie y sin ningún rasguño. – agregó Shikamaru colocando su mano en el hombro de ella. – Este tipo de platicas siempre me han resultado aburridas, crees que podríamos escabullirnos... hay algo de lo que debo hablar.

- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto en un orador? – atacó Temari sonriendo. – Creí que nuestras platicas habían terminado.

- Pues tal vez sea nuestra ultima platica... necesito despedirme y es muy problemático con tanta gente.

- Siempre tan elocuente... de acuerdo vago, sígueme. – dijo Temari antes desaparecer.

- Mujer problemática... – murmuró Shikamaru antes de seguirla.

El amanecer se vislumbraba en el horizonte, mientras dos sombras se detenían en el jardín cerca de un viejo árbol.

- Lamento haberte hecho venir con tanta premura, Temari. Sé lo que le ocurrió a Akira por protegerte, cuando alguien hace ese tipo de sacrificio es que verdad ama. – dijo Shikamaru viéndola directamente a los ojos. – Se que no deberíamos estar aquí, así que no quiero alargar demasiado esta reunión. Solo quiero decirte que te amo y que te dejo en manos de un hombre digno de ti.

- Eres un tonto, un vago, un llorón... pero aun así llegue amarte. El destino nos separo, me unió a un hombre maravilloso y te ha puesto a un linda joven. No la conozco lo suficiente pero se ve una buena mujer y deseo te haga feliz. Y... por favor pídele perdón por esto que voy a hacer, pero quiero llevarme un recuerdo tuyo.

Los primero rayos de sol acariciaron sus rostros y el pasto se movió con la brisa, parecía bailar al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Sus mirada se conectaron y el espacio entre ellos desapareció. Sus labios se encontraron, se reconocieron y volvieron a unirse. Sin desearlo se separaron sin perder contacto sus miradas.

- Abrázame fuerte. – pidió Temari y Shikamaru la obedeció, deseando que nada existiera. Los sentimientos podían más que la razón en aquel momento. Ambos sintieron sus corazones palpitar alocadamente por la cercanía.

- Debo irme – anunció Temari cabizbaja mientras se liberaba del abrazo.

Shikamaru sintió el calor de aquel cuerpo abandonar el suyo, entonces la jalo de nuevo hacia él y entre susurros le dijo. "Pídele perdón a Akira por esto..."

La tomo en sus brazos, y la beso con una ternura infinita. Besos de miel que lentamente se convirtieron en fuertes y voraces, haciéndolos palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies...

_Hay besos problemáticos que encierran_

_una clave que nadie ha descifrado,_

_hay besos que engendran la tragedia_

_cuantas rosas en broche han deshojado._

_Hay besos perfumados, besos tibios_

_que palpitan en íntimos anhelos,_

_hay besos que en los labios dejan huellas_

_como un campo de sol entre dos hielos. (1)_

**Continuará.**

1. Dos fragmentos del poema "Besos" de Gabriela Mistral.


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Hola a todos!!! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo y espero les guste. Quiero aprovechar para dedicar el capitulo a mi amiga Marina quien hoy cumpleaños y a mi prima Ale que me ha echado muchas porras. Oh y por ultimo a mi amiga Rose, espero que pronto te recuperes.**_

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 17

_"... Suplico al cielo un beso...  
por tus labios yo muero.  
Hoy tengo miedo de que te alejes  
de no volver a verte..._

Suplico a cielo tenerte...  
porque este amor es fuerte...  
Que tus labios endulcen  
para siempre mi vida."

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Han puesto en alto el honor de nuestra aldea, así que he decido otorgarles tres días de descanso. – anunció Tsunade a los tres ninjas que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Estupendo!, podré ayudar a Sakura chan y al Teme... – dijo Naruto con entusiasmo. - ¿Vienes conmigo Hinata chan?

- Por supuesto, Naruto kun. – contesto una apenada Hinata.

- Es todo, pueden retirarse. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo. – Aguarda Shikamaru, necesito hablar contigo. – su mirada color miel se clavo en aquellos ojos negros.

La atmósfera se tranquilizo cuando la mirada de la Godaime se suavizo. Ama aquella generación de ninjas, eran los hijos que el destino se había negado a darle; por consiguiente le dolían sus heridas y le preocupaban sus destinos. Naruto, tenía un lugar especial y verlo feliz a lado de la dulce Hinata le daba sosiego a su corazón materno, pero ahora era otro ninja la que lo inquietaba.

- ¿Aún piensas casarte? – preguntó Tsunade con la seriedad con la cual trataba asuntos de la aldea. – Eres aun joven, puedo intentar convencer a tu clan y...

- Gracias Godaime... – interrumpió Shikamaru. – Pero voy a casarme con Asuka, no solo porque nuestros clanes lo hayan acordado. El punto al que quiero llegar, es confírmale mis próximas nupcias.

- Entonces solo me queda decirte, que te apoyo en esta decisión. Aunque creo que no es la correcta; no dudo que Asuka sea buena mujer y tú vida a su lado pueda traerte felicidad pero el amor verdadero solo se da una vez y estoy segura de que ese amor vive en la arena.

- No esta equivocada, efectivamente amo a la princesa de Suna. - respondió Shikamaru ante la mirada seria de la anciana. Sus ojos llenos de nostalgia se dirigieron hacia la ventana.- Pero podría llegar a amar de diferente manera a la doncella de la hoja.- sonrió levemente recordando algo agradable.- Como hombre debo afrontar mi derrota, debo reconocer que él es una buena persona y que va a cuidarla; pero no viviré del pasado. - se replico a si mismo con decisión - Además una buena mujer esta en mi camino y como hombre debo cumplir. – finalizó la ultima frase más a si mismo quizás así se convencería que la decisión que tomo no era errónea, sin embargo su corazón lo contradecía y sus recuerdos volvían... era inevitable.

Tsunade, trato de estudiar el rostro del Nara buscando algún signo de titubeo y al no hallarlo prosiguió.

- Entonces creo necesario estés informado de algunas cosas de tu nueva familia. – su mano derecha se deslizo hacía uno de los cajones de su escritorio; la nostalgia se apodero de ella al ver el trozo de papel que su mano había sacado. – Ellos eran mis alumnos, Takeshi Ozora, Kaori Tena y Seiya Asamiya.

- ¿Seiya Asamiya? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras sus ojos veían a un chico serio de cabellos rubios que abrazaba a sus compañeros. - ¿Acaso él es...?

- Así es, Seiya es el padre de Asuka y uno de los mejores estudiantes que tuve. Siempre reservado, tomando las responsabilidades, el orgullo de su clan. Kaori, por su parte era lo opuesto, obstinada e impulsiva. – dijo Tsunade con nostalgia. – Jamás imagine que polos tan opuestos llegaran a complementarse tanto.

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a la gobernante de la aldea levantarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana. Su rostro seguía lúgubre, inundado en recuerdos de un pasado distante.

- Dan siempre tuvo la certeza de que los tres llegarían lejos. Recuerdo los exámenes chunin... – la voz comenzó temblarle. - El tímido Takeshi, murió por proteger a su compañera de equipo... fue un golpe duro y tiempo después, Dan lo seguiría y fue cuando desistí de seguir siendo su sensei.

- Disculpe Godaime pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo conmigo. – dijo Shikamaru sin comprender el fin de aquella platica.

- Sigue escuchando y lo sabrás. – comentó Tsunade mientras volvía a su asiento frente al chico. – A mi regreso, unos años más tarde puede enterarme por la misma Kaori, lo que había pasado con ellos...

_- Es bueno verte de nuevo Tsunade. – dijo un joven Jiraiya mientras sonreía a su antigua compañera. – Y veo que has dejado la planicie por la voluptuosidad, eso inspira a un gran abrazo. – intentó rodear a la rubia con sus brazos, cuando un certero golpe lo hizo volar, para luego impactar contra una pared._

_- ¡Pervertido! – gritó Tsunade con enojo._

_- ¡Tsunade sensei!- gritó una chica de cabello oscuro mientras corría hacia la mujer. – Es un placer verla de nuevo. _

_- ¿Kaori ó Kasumi?_

_- Sensei usted siempre tan distraída. Soy Kaori, Kaori Asamiya._

_- ¿Asamiya? No es posible, Seiya y tú... o por kami siempre llegue a imaginarlo querida. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo. – Ven y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu antigua sensei._

_- Yo podría hacerlo por ti querida, me sacrificaría a quedar parcialmente asfixiado. – comentó Jiraiya mientras se acercaba a las mujeres. _

_- Cállate pervertido ó te haré volar hasta la oficina de Minato. – sentenció Tsunade mostrándole su puño._

_- Tranquila, solo bromeaba. – dijo Jiraiya riendo nerviosamente. – Conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelve más violenta. – pensó._

_- ¡Mami!¿Quiénes son? – dijo una pequeña niña mientras observaba a los adultos con suma curiosidad._

_- Megumi, cariño disculpa me olvide momentáneamente de ti. – dijo Kaori acariciando la cabeza de la niña._

_- ¿Es tuya?... vaya tú y Seiya no perdieron el tiempo. – comentó Tsunade sorprendida. _

_- Tengo mucho que contarle sensei, si me permite me gustaría invitarla a tomar un té. _

- Aquella tarde, mi antigua alumna me narró sus vivencias dentro del honorable Clan Asamiya; había escuchado algunos cotilleos sobre la familia pero nunca los creí hasta esa tarde. – dijo Tsunade. Aun le dolía recordar aquel tiempo y a sus primeros hijos.

_- Me hubiese gustado que estuviera presente el día que Seiya fue nombrado jounin. Todos sus amigos y su familia están orgulloso, sobre todo yo; uno de sus sueños se volvía realidad. – dijo Kaori con orgullo, sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que el sol se hubiese sentido celoso. – Su clan organizo una gran fiesta, su heredero y proeza eran motivos para tirar la casa por la ventana. _

_Un suspiro escapo de su boca._

_- Esa noche fue especial aunque también escalofriante. – un leve temblor acompaño sus palabras, aquella reacción no pareció desapercibida para su antigua maestra. – Seiya anunció a su familia su deseo de formar una familia a mi lado. Miradas desconcertadas y enojadas fueron la respuesta aquella declaración, su padre Tojima san fue el primer en hacer notar su disgusto. Quede paralizada ante aquel hombre pero Seiya me dio valor, cuando se enfrento a su padre._

"_Me rehusó a contraer matrimonio con una mujer que no sea Kaori... si no aceptan mi decisión dejaré al clan." _

_- Ante aquella declaración a su padre le quedo otro remedio que aceptar nuestro compromiso. Un más tarde recibimos la llegada de nuestra hija, Megumi; y aunque la familia Asamiya mostró su decepción por no nacer varón. Seiya y yo, nos encontrábamos felices, nuestro amor había dado fruto. Tojima san, espero algunos días para informarnos que el clan había decidido un matrimonio arreglado para nuestra niña. Seiya volvió a negarse, sosteniendo que Megumi sería libre de casarse con quien deseará. Desde entonces la familia a estado acosándome para dar un heredero varón al clan pero tras el nacimiento de Megumi, mi cuerpo no ha estado muy bien._

- Pobre de Kaori, siendo forzada a espaldas de su marido para volver a quedar embarazada. Me había especializado como medico y propuse a mi alumna revisarla. – dijo Tsunade regresando a su escritorio y tras sentarse continuo. – Me produjo una terrible tristeza ver su cuerpo en aquellas condiciones por los intentos fallidos, un embarazo pondría sin duda su vida en peligro pero era demasiado tarde, en vientre había comenzado a formar una vida.

- ¡Asuka! – musitó Shikamaru, sintiendo pena y disgusto. Cuantas mujeres pasaban situaciones como esas solo por complacer a su esposo ó a su familia. - ¿Qué sucedió con ella? – preguntó, aun cuando la respuesta rondaba en su cabeza.

- Unos días después el Kyubi atacó la aldea. Seiya Asamiya fue salvado por su mejor amigo, Fugaku Uchiha pero unos días después murió debido a sus heridas. Kaori, su hija y el bebe por venir quedaron solos y a merced de un clan que deseaba un heredero. Fue muy poco lo que supe de ella, salvo que se debilitaba conforme avanzaba su embarazo.

Una lagrima logró escaparse de los verdes ojos de la quinta pero de inmediato fue detenida por su dedo.

- Kaori dio a luz y la vida se le escapo con el ultimo suspiro. En la sala de espera aguardaba una pequeña ansiosa por ver a su madre, mientras sus abuelos se encontraban impacientes por noticias. No significo nada para ellos el saber que su nuera había fallecido, su interés era por el bebe; la desilusión desencajo sus rostros al saber que había nacido una niña. – finalizó Tsunade con deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Es horrible, detestable... – aquellas palabras salieron de Shikamaru con molestia. – Ahora entiendo porque Asuka se comporta de cierta manera. – dijo para si mismo.

- Si te conté todo esto, fue para que supieras el tipo de familia con el que vas tratar. Asuka me recuerda de cierta manera a su madre, cuando veo sus ojos tristes. – comentó Tsunade viendo directamente al chico. – Algo me dice que Tojima tiene un plan para la boda de su única nieta.

- ¿Única nieta?... ¿Qué paso con la pequeña Megumi?

- Desconozco exactamente lo que paso con ella, salvo que hace algunos años murió dejando a Asuka como única heredera del clan.

- Gracias Godaime. Agradezco hiciera de mi conocimiento todo esto, pero aun estoy decidido en casarme.

- Lo imagine. Ahora ve con tu prometida presiento que va a necesitarte.

Las nubes grises comenzaban a oscurecer la aldea, al igual que la vida de una joven que aguardaba impaciente la llegada de su abuela. La honorable mansión Asamiya lucia más oscura y silenciosa de lo habitual, las sombras se empeñaban hacer sentir a Asuka, más vulnerable y temerosa pero igual estaba decidida afrontar el enojo de sus abuelos.

"_Nunca luches contra el amor verdadero"_

Jamás olvidaría las palabras de su querida Megumi, aunque hiriera su propio corazón. Porque ahora lo quería un poco más, incluso más que a el joven Inuzuka…

"¿Es posible querer tanto en tan poco tiempo?"

Se cuestionaba Asuka mientras seguía esperando en la pequeña sala mientras su abuela Kirame terminaba su ronda de canasta, un vicio recientemente adquirido luego de la visita de aquel matrimonio americano; como consecuencia su abuela se reunía con sus amigas una vez a la semana para jugar.

"Espero que puedan entender mi decisión" – pensó Asuka mientras respiraba para calmar su ansiedad.

Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella ingreso una mujer, su rostro lucía aun más serio de lo habitual, aquello le produjo un mal presentimiento.

- Creí que había educado a una señorita honorable y no a una perdida… - dijo Kirame a su nieta con decepción y enfado.

- Abuela… - dijo Asuka con miedo. – Como es que…

- Cállate, no te he permitido hablar. Estoy verdaderamente decepcionada, hasta en eso te pareces a tu hermana. – vociferó Kirame mientras avanzaba hacia su nieta. – Ahora me dirás, ¿Por qué pasaste toda la noche con tu prometido?

El rostro de Asuka palideció. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Llegó a preguntarse mientras sentía un nudo en el estomago y su boca comenzaba a secarse.

- El hecho de que estuvieras herida, no justifica el hecho de que permitieras a tu prometido pasar toda la noche contigo. Una mujer honorable no lo permite, tu abuelo se ha molestado aun más que yo con todo este asunto. – dijo Kirame sentándose cerca de la joven mientras una de sus manos masajeaba su sien.

Por un momento Asuka creyó que desfallecería, su corazón se había acelerado y se sentía un poco acalorada. Deseaba de pronto que alguna corriente se infiltrara en la habitación y la refrescará un poco.

- Fue simplemente cortesía y preocupación por parte de él, no puede negarme ante eso… - musitó con un poco de debilidad. – Soraide san me pidió le entregará esta carta.

Kirame tomo el sobre de color ogre, notando levemente el malestar de su nieta pero su enojo evito que le preguntara si se sentía bien. Comenzó su lectura y conforme esta avanzaba sus dudas respecto a la salud de su nieta se confirmaran.

Asuka, esperaba a que su abuela terminara de leer mientras se tranquilizaba y volvía a reunir el valor suficiente para confesar su decisión. Unos minutos después Kirame dejaba sobre una fina mesa de madera aquella misiva y dirigía una mirada a su nieta.

- No voy a casarme… - soltó de pronto y sin dar oportunidad a su abuela de decir nada más. – No iré en contra del amor.

- ¡QUE HAS DICHO! – gritó Kirame sintiendo de pronto una terrible migraña. – Eres una ingrata, tal y como tu hermana… Megumi. A veces creo que la sangre de ustedes terminara por llevarme a la tumba. ¡Uruyame! Ven de inmediato. – llamó a su sirvienta.

- ¿Hermana? – preguntó Asuka confundida, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su abuela referirse a Megumi como su hermana.

- Dígame mi señora Kirame. – dijo Uruyame, una mujer adulta que servía desde hace años a su abuela. Su cabello era de color castaño y su mirada siempre de hielo en especial cuando la dirigía a la heredera del clan.

- Informa a Tojima san, que deseo tener una reunión con él en presencia de mi nieta.

- Enseguida. – contestó la mujer antes de retirarse.

- ¡Abuela!... quiero que me entiendas y me comprendas, como la mujer que eres y no como…

- ¡Basta! No quiero escucharte más. – respondió Kirame realmente fastidiada por lo que escuchaba. – No creí pasar por esto otra vez…

_- No deseo casarme con Akira kun… No quiero ir en contra del amor… Abuela, tu eres ante todo mujer debes entenderme. – dijo una joven de cabellos rubios oscuros a la mujer frente a ella buscando apoyo y comprensión._

_- ¡Basta, Megumi! No quiero volver a escuchar nada más sobre este asunto. – respondió Kirame._

_- ¡No! – gritó Megumi acercándose a su abuela. – Escúchame abuela, Akira ama a otra mujer y no deseo interponerme, además yo…_

_- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Tojima san ingresando en la habitación._

_- Nuestra nieta repudia su matrimonio… - contestó Kirame masajeando su sien._

_Tojima se volvió hacia su nieta, su mirada mostraba tranquilidad._

_- Mi querida nieta, una chiquilla como tú no sabe lo que le conviene y eso pone riesgo a nuestro clan. Te hemos educado con mano severa y hemos hecho de ti una señorita respetable; por lo que debes saber cual es tu papel dentro de esta familia._

_- Se cual es mi lugar y mi deber… pero antes de eso está mi felicidad. – varias lagrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos. – Mi padre quería que fuera feliz, que Asuka y yo…_

_Un repentino golpe en su mejilla la hizo callar y caer al suelo, un hilo de sangre corría de sus labios. Megumi no se espero recibir una cachetada de parte de su abuelo._

_- Te casarás con quien te he decidido y no quiero volver a escuchar nada más sobre esto. ¿Lo has entendido?_

_- Lo siento. – dijo Megumi levantándose, su mirada estaba lejos de mostrar obediencia, reflejaba decisión y valentía. – ¡No me casaré! Antes repudiare a mi familia…_

_Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, Megumi respiraba agitada, Kirame miraba aterrada a su nieta y luego a su esposo. Tojima hizo de pronto un movimiento de manos._

_- ¡__Detraho Admonitus__!... jutsu prohibido. – gritó Tojima mientras unos hilos plateados salían de sus manos y golpearon a la chica, quien un instante después cayera inconsciente a suelo._

_- Querido, esa técnica esta… - susurró Kirame asustada._

_- Prohibida. No debes preocuparte por ella estará bien solo he indagado por su mente y he visto algunas cosas interesantes. – confesó Tojima caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo. – Tendré una reunión con algunos miembros de la familia, no quiero interrupciones._

_Kirame vio salir a su esposo y un leve temblor la recorrió, sabía lo efectos de aquella técnica pero, ¿había sido un castigo?._

- Abuela, por favor escúcheme. – suplicó Asuka y sus palabras sacaron de sus recuerdos a Kirame.

- Tendría que imaginar que harías lo mismo que tu padre y tu hermana. – dijo Kirame molesta. – Aunque nunca lo creí de ti.

- ¿Por qué te refieres a Megumi chan de esa manera?... Ella era mi superior pero no mi hermana. – cuestionó Asuka.

- Si has creído que por saber la condición de tu estado, te apoyaría en tu absurda decisión de cancelar tu compromiso… estás equivocada. – dijo Kirame ignorando la pregunta de su nieta. – Solo espero que por tu bien, no se lo hayas planteado a tu prometido.

- Y que si lo hice. – dijo Asuka levantando la voz a su abuela por primera vez. - ¿Acaso por mi felicidad no vale la pena el intento?

- Esa es la manera en que respondes a tu abuela… ¿Qué acaso no te educamos? – dijo un voz desde el umbral de la puerta. – ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Tojima adentrándose en la habitación.

- Nuestra nieta quiere cancelar su compromiso. – respondió Kirame, sintiendo de pronto un deja vu.

- Con que no deseas casarte. Acaso crees que permitiremos que lo hagas, después de estar tres días fuera de la aldea con tu prometido. – Tojima se acerco a su nieta. – Eres la ultima heredera del clan y es tu deber impedir que nuestra familia desaparezca… obedecerás, aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrando.

- No abuelo. Sé cuál es mi deber porque me lo han dicho desde niña pero ante todo está mi porvenir, mi felicidad. Sé que él lo entenderá, es que acaso la familia no es aquella que te apoya y desea tu dicha…

- Cállate muchacha impertinente, no quiero volver a escuchar nada de esto otra vez. Harás lo que se te ha dicho y olvidaras todas esas tonterías, me has escuchado ó de lo contrario…

- ¿Qué haría Abuelo? Lo mismo que a Megumi… cancelar mi compromiso para comprometerme con un criminal y que termine con mi vida, al igual que ese Uchiha hizo con Megumi chan. – recriminó Asuka mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- ¡Detraho Admonitus!... jutsu prohibido. – gritó Tojima mientras unos hilos plateados salían de sus manos. Asuka observo aquello con temor y un instante después fue golpeada por ellos, un instante después caía inconsciente a suelo.

- Noooo… - gritó Kirame pero era demasiado tarde. Su rostro se tenso y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle… su nieta Megumi había estado varios días débiles, su voluntad fue sumisa, aun recordaba escucharla llorar por las noches y ahora, Asuka había recibido aquel castigo.

- Vamos mujer, no debes preocuparte ella estará bien y lista para la boda. – dijo Tojima avanzando hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella se detuvo. – Sabes la doble cara de este jutsu… pero al contrario que con su hermana no invadí del todo su mente y le he dado algunos de mis recuerdos. Ahora cambia tu rostro, saldré un rato a visitar a mi querido amigo Hiashi Hyuga.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro un hombre mayor.

- Disculpe la interrupción mi señor, ha llegado el prometido de la señorita Asuka y pide verla. – anunció un sirviente haciendo una leve inclinación.

- Informa al joven Nara, que la señorita se encuentra descansando y que podrá verla por la tarde. – dijo Kirame al tiempo que se acercaba a su nieta.

- De ninguna manera. – intervino Tojima abruptamente. – Dile al joven Nara que puede verla y llévalo a la habitación que pertenecía a Megumi pero antes lleva a mi nieta a la habitación.

- Como ordene señor. – dijo el hombre acercándose a Asuka para luego tomarla en sus brazos.

- Pero querido, no deberíamos dejar que él la vea así y mucho menos dejarlo entrar en su habitación. – dijo Kirame un tanto perturbada.

- No te preocupes mujer, jamás hago un movimiento sin haberlo meditado antes. Encárgate de no molestarlos por un rato y después de un rato irás a ver que sucede y tú…

Shikamaru tras haber esperado algunos minutos, ahora era conducido por unos de los sirvientes de la mansión Asamiya. No le había explicado porque Asuka no lo recibía y eso lo hizo sentir impaciente, algo raro en él y tal vez su comportamientos se debiera a su plática con Tsunade.

Finalmente el sirviente le indico la habitación en la que se encontraba su prometida, y justo en la puerta se hallaba una mujer. Lo esperaba.

- Buenos días joven Nara. – saludó Kirame solemnemente. - Me alegra verlo gozando de salud tras los eventos ocurridos en su última misión.

- Es un placer saludarla Kirame san, vengo a ver a Asuka chan aun debemos detallar algunas cosas del matrimonio y me gustaría me diera su opinión.

- Siéntase como en tu casa y si solicita alguna cosa no dude en llamar algún sirviente, ellos están informados. – camino un poco hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Shikamaru. – Adelante.

La habitación no era muy grande pero acogedora, el tenue color de sus paredes hacia juego con los muebles. Recostada sobre la cama se encontraba ella, se acerco con sutileza para no incomodarla.

- ¿Asuka, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Shikamaru al ver su rostro pálido de la joven. - ¡Asuka!

- Megumi… - susurro Asuka. – Por favor quiero ir a verla, llévame a verla. – suplico.

- Iremos a donde quieras, pero dime ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Oh Shikamaru… - dijo Asuka antes de aferrarse al chico y llorar desconsoladamente. – Nunca lo supe y siempre desee que lo fuera… ¿Por qué debió ser así?

Shikamaru no supo cómo responder, algo había pasado desde su llegada a la aldea. Antes se veía fuerte y segura, como si el viaje la hubiera fortalecido pero ahora era tan frágil e indefensa… como si al entrar a la mansión hubiera acabado con su vitalidad. Ahora las palabras de Tsunade toman fuerza, Asuka lo necesitaba e iba a protegerla.

Continuara…

p.d. Mas tarde subire un nuevo fanfic, regalo para marina.


	18. Capitulo 18

_**Hola!!!! No tengo verguenza... si lo sé me demore mucho.... demasiado dirian algunos pero bueno espero aun lo sigan leyendo... por fin esta la boda... **_

**_Quiero agradecer a mi Beta M.M "Sasori" por todo su apoyo y comprensión, amiga gracias por soportarme jejejeje... en fin no los retrazo más. Difrutenlo._**

Nota: El capitulo inicia un poco más adelante, si leen o checan el capitulo 1 se daran cuenta que es la primera escena, solo aquí en el capitulo 18 se extiende un poco más...

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 18

_"...Siento un dolor en el pecho_

_es mi corazón herido._

_La causa,_

_un engaño..._

Trajiste a mi vida felicidad

_me enseñaste a amar..._

_pero al igual que ellos_

_tú también me engastaste,_

_y robaste la felicidad que siempre soñé...."_

**En el capitulo 1....**

Estaba oscureciendo mientras la lluvia caía lentamente sobre la aldea. El viento galopaba por el cielo y una joven corría en medio de aquella tempestad.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a perder calor, pero no parecía importarle, pues el dolor que sentía la sobrepasaba. En su mente aun podía ver aquellas siluetas uniéndose e intentando ser una sola, bajo la sombra, sin detenerse.

Y la lluvia que caía sobre ella se confundía con la que de sus ojos salía.

- ¿Porque?... - se preguntó con dolor, adivinando la respuesta y el dolor continuaba. ¿Acaso lo amaba? - ¿Porque ahora? - se lamentó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro. No había frió, no había dolor se dejo abrazar por aquello sin impórtale nada más...

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo que comenzó a sentir una calidez, alguien la llamaba desde lejos pero no quería responder. Deseaba seguir en aquel lugar donde no había dolor pero entonces recordó aquel pedacito que dentro de ella crecía y juntando todas sus fuerzas abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de unos ojos verdes la miraban preocupada.

- ¿En que estabas pensando? – cuestionó la mujer frente a ella. Estaba visiblemente molesta. – Pusiste en riesgo tu vida y la de tu bebe.

Las lagrimas volvieron a bañar su rostro, había sido una tonta pero se había cegado por el dolor que le había causado aquella escena. El solo recordarla la hizo sentirse con un hueco en el pecho, habían tomado su corazón y lo había herido tantas veces.

- Lo siento. – murmuro, como si le doliera cada letra y estaba tan aprensiva en su propio sentir que no presto más atención a lo que le decía la mujer, hasta que ella dijo lo inevitable.

- ... ha estado muy preocupado, no puedo creer que no le contaras... han sido las peores horas.

Ladeo su rostro y su mirada se perdió. Y que había de lo que había sentido al verlo con otra. Sabía desde el inicio que él amaba a otra mujer y quiso deshacer el compromiso y él, no se lo había permitido al igual que su familia. Él le confesado su amor a tan solo dos meses de casados y ella le había confesado los suyos... que tonta había sido... él solo se había aferrado a ella, como si fuera un barco en pleno océano.

No sabía que hacer y tenía miedo, ahora que solo lo tenía a él... él la había enseñado amar pero al igual que su familia, también la engaño y le había robado lo que más deseaba.

"**Una familia..."**

**Ahora en el capitulo 18....**

- Oh Shikamaru… - dijo Asuka aferrándose a su prometido y llorando desconsoladamente. – Nunca lo supe y siempre desee que lo fuera… ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué debió ser así?

Shikamaru no supo cómo responder, algo había pasado desde su llegada a la aldea. Antes se veía fuerte y segura, como si el viaje la hubiera fortalecido pero ahora era tan frágil e indefensa… como si al entrar a la mansión hubiera acabado con su vitalidad. Ahora las palabras de Tsunade toman fuerza, Asuka lo necesitaba e iba a protegerla.

- Asuka... salgamos a dar un paseo. – ofreció Shikamaru, tenía que sacarla de aquel lugar que le hacia mal. – Tal vez desees volver a casa de los Aburame.

Asuka tardo unos minutos en contestar. – Deseo volver a donde mis tíos, pero antes debo recoger algunas cosas y luego quiero ir al cementerio.

- Será como tú digas, hace tiempo que no visito a mi sensei.

Asuka se incorporo lentamente, aun sentía debilidad pero sus deseos de salir de su casa paterna era más fuerte. Se sentó muy cerca de la ventana, donde se encontraba una madera suelta; Shikamaru la veía sin entender lo que hacia, no tardo en darse cuenta de que bajo la madera estaba un viejo libro envuelto en trozo de tela fina.

- Estoy lista. – dijo Asuka luego de acomodar la madera. – Informaré a Kirame san que me llevarás a casa de mis tíos.

- Yo voy contigo.... después de todo es parte de mi obligación como prometido.

Ambos se reunieron con Kirame san en la sala de estar, donde la mujer tomaba su té. Asuka sosteniéndose aun de Shikamaru, pues seguía débil miró a su prometido para que él hablará, el joven entendió el mensaje.

- Kirame san, disculpe la interrupción pero llevaré a Asuka a dar un paseo y luego la llevare a casa de los Aburame. – informó Shikamaru seriamente.

- Bien, aunque esperaba querida nieta que pasaras en la casa tus últimos días de soltera pero si has decidido ir con tus tíos... solo recuerda que pasado mañana debes venir a casa. – dijo Kirame viendo duramente a la pareja.

- No lo olvidaré Kirame san. – la debilidad de Asuka hizo que sus palabras sonaran casi en el susurro.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se despidieron formalmente de la mujer. El dejar la mansión fue como liberarse un poco de la presión, tanto Shikamaru como Asuka, esta ultima dio un fuerte suspiro. Shikamaru la llevaba tomada de la cintura pues ella aun se sentía sin fuerzas, caminaron hasta el cementerio.

Aquel sitio era de paz y de nostalgia, donde los seres queridos descansan. Asuka pidió a Shikamaru la dejara un momento a solas para estar con sus padres y Megumi, su hermana. Ahora entendía porque la habían sepultado cerca de ellos.

Shikamaru, por su parte fue hasta el lugar donde yacían los restos de su sensei, Asuma. Platico un poco frente a su tumba y fumó un cigarrillo.

Asuka, no pudo evitar llorar. Toda su familia se había marchado dejándola sola, con una seudo familia que antes de pensar en su bienestar pensaba en el honor y el linaje. Siempre se había mostrado obediente, jamás se había atrevido a levantar la voz y a había aceptado todo; pero ahora que había logrado reunir la valentía para luchar por su felicidad, había sido castigada de la peor manera... los recuerdos que le había trasmitido su abuelo aun están frescos en su mente y dolían demasiado.

- Megumi chan.... soñé tantas veces que fueras mi hermana y hoy me entero de que en realidad lo eras. – musitó Asuka cerrando los ojos un momento. – Espero me disculpes por tomar tu diario, pero necesito tenerte más cerca hermana. Una vez me dijiste que si no estabas podía tomarlo y encontraría respuestas, creo que ha llegado ese día; por favor saluda a mis padres y desde allá velen por mí.

* * *

*****

La casa de los Aburame, era algo más que la casa de sus tíos, era su hogar donde tenía una familia que la amaba. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Asuka al ver a su primo en la entrada de la casa. Shikamaru sonrió a su camarada, aunque no pudo ver si él le había respondido el gesto.

- ¡Shino kun! Me alegra tanto verte... – saludo Asuka sin embargo no soltó a Shikamaru por temor a caer.

- No luces muy bien Asu chan. – contesto Shino. – Me parece que no la has cuidado bien, Shikamaru.

- Te equivocas, Shikamaru kun me ha cuidado mucho. – dijo rápidamente Asuka.

- Hola Shino... – dijo Shikamaru. – Me alegra verte bien.

- Podrías explicarme Shikamaru, ¿Por qué mi prima luce en esa manera? – preguntó Shino. – Debes estar informado que ella es más que mi prima.

- Lo sé, y créeme que fue mi culpa que tu prima resultara herida en nuestro viaje. Debí protegerla más y espero disculpes mi error, desde ahora ella será una de mis prioridades.

- Confío en que así sea, porque de otra manera tendrás algunos problemas conmigo.

- Shino niisan… estoy segura de que Shikamaru kun ya hace suficiente por ahora. – dijo Asuka esbozando una sonrisa. – Shikamaru kun, gracias por traerme a casa creo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será en la boda. – miro a los ojos a su prometido. – Espero que así sea.

- Así será, debes prometerme que estarás bien para ese día y que si tienes alguna dificultad iras a buscarme. – dijo Shikamaru expresando su preocupación. – No dudes en hacerlo.

- Gracias, lo hare.

Shino no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero sabía que debía averiguarlo. La pareja se despidió con un tierno beso y una vez que el joven Nara se había marchado, Asuka camino hacia su primo.

- Asu chan, me preocupa tu estado y algo me dice que tu y yo debemos hablar.

- Hay mucho de lo que debo contarte… - dijo Asuka con tristeza.

Ambos entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al pequeño jardín trasero. Asuka invito a su primo a sentarse a su lado y así lo hizo. Una vez que Asuka tomara el valor suficiente comenzó a narrarle a su primo lo que había pasado desde su viaje, omitiendo lo ocurrido aquella noche con Shikamaru.

- … él cuido de mi toda la noche y estuvo atento todo el tiempo. A pesar de estar enamorado de otra mujer, la conocí durante el viaje y tal vez tú la conozcas y de ahí fue que tome la decisión de cancelar el compromiso, porque a pesar de que comienzo a sentir algo por él, no quiero interponerme entre su otro amor. Por eso al volver a la aldea fui directamente a casa de mis abuelos…

Narro entonces su plática con su abuela y también de la intervención de su abuelo, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas…

- … utilizo una técnica prohibida por el clan, lo sentí dentro de mi cabeza hurgando mis recuerdos y después me dio parte de sus recuerdos revelándome una verdad demasiado dolorosa… Megumi chan… no era mi pariente lejano como ellos me hicieron creer, en realidad ella era mi hermana…

Si el rostro de Shino se sorprendió ante aquella revelación o al menos eso creyó ver Asuka, ya que su primo siempre llevaba el rostro cubierto.

- No puedo creer que el noble clan Asamiya pueda actuar tan bajo y hacer todo ese tipo de cosas. – dijo Shino seriamente. – Tal vez sea necesario que mi padre hable con tu abuelo.

- No serviría de mucho me temo. Me siento muy cansada y triste, será mejor ir a acostarme un momento.

- Ahora entiendo porque estas tan pálida. Te acompañare a tu habitación pero creo que es necesario hacer a mis padres estén informados de esta revelación, aunque algo me dice que ellos pudieran ya estar enterados.

- Eso pienso yo también, pero sus motivos habrán tenido para callarlo pero seguiré tu consejo y hablare con ellos. Gracias por estar siempre cuidando de mí.

- Siempre lo voy a hacer, porque como le dije a Shikamaru tú eres mi hermana. – Shino alzo su mano ofreciéndosela a su primo para poder ayudarla a levantarla.

* * *

*****

La tarde comenzó a caer, una lluvia ligera caía sobre la aldea reflejando el dolor que tenía Asuka. Había dormido un poco pero las pesadillas la habían obligado a despertarse, volvió su vista a su lado izquierdo donde aun envuelto en seda estaba el diario de su hermana. Suspiro con pesar y tomando el cuaderno se levanto de la cama y fue hasta su pequeño escritorio. Prendió la lámpara y comenzó a leer.

… _hoy es un día maravilloso… hoy me dijo que me amaba y me beso. Aun puedo sentir sobre mis labios los suyos, es tan maravilloso sentirse de esta manera, el amor verdadero es lo que nos hace estar vivos… siempre voy a amar a Itachi Uchiha…._

… _me siento triste pues no quisiera dañar a Akira san, siempre le he tenido un cariño especial pero no se compara por el que siento por Itachi… hace poco que nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno solo y la plenitud llego a mí, dejamos de ser dos personas para ser una y fue la experiencia más feliz de mi vida…_

… _es tarde pero no podía dejar de escribir y es que de lo que me he enterado trae a mi vida una dicha extraordinaria, creo que mi madre sintió lo mismo que yo en este momento al saber que había vida dentro de su ser, y aunque solo tengo 16 años me siento preparada para lo que viene y qué decir de Itachi, que al enterarse solo me ha llenado de besos y es por lo que él siente por mí… _

… _hoy enfrentare un obstáculo para mi felicidad, hoy hablare con mis abuelos y les pediré que anulen mi compromiso. Sé que Akira lo entenderá pues él ama a otra persona y mis abuelos por muy exigentes siguen siendo mis parientes y deben velar por mi felicidad…_

Asuka se dio cuenta de que el siguiente fragmento había sido escrito mucho después de expresar sus deseos por anular su compromiso y de cierta manera sintió similitud con su hermana. Al continuar leyendo pudo sentir la tristeza en las letras escritas, algo había pasado.

… _hay un vació dentro de mí, parte de mi alma murió ese día… desde hoy no volveré a llamarlo abuelo para mí es un extraño, un verdugo, mi carcelero. Tojima san no volverá a ver una sonrisa en mi labios. Aquel día tras confesar mi oposición al matrimonio con Akira, Tojima invoco un jutsu prohibido y pude sentirlo en mi cabeza, registrando mis recuerdos y fue en ellos que vio sobre mi amor y sobre aquel acto de amor que hicimos y que su semilla crecía en mi vientre. Tras deshacer el jutsu, golpeo mi rostro y me castigo de la misma manera que lo hace con sus sirvientes… solo pude sentir mi cuerpo sin fuerza debido a la técnica y también un fuerte dolor en mi vientre bajo, sentí la sangre bajar por mis piernas y mi miedo se disparo... _

Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Asuka, apretó fuertemente sus puños. ¿Por qué lo había hecho su abuelo? ¿Qué clase de hombre era el respetable Tojima Asamiya?

… _Itachi lloro conmigo, su irá fue tanta que deseo ir a donde mi abuelo con esfuerzo logre evitarlo… no quería que a él le pasara algo, porque yo moriría. Ahora él es todo lo que tengo, pues primero me quitaron a mi hermana, luego a mi bebe… no quería perderlo a él…_

… _Tengo miedo de que Asuka chan pase por lo mismo que yo, pero ahora se me niega más estar con ella, es tan parecida a papá… como hubiera deseado que ellos no murieran, todo habría sido tan distinto. Intentare darle consejos a mi pequeña hermana para que pueda ser feliz…_

… _Itachi perdió la sonrisa al igual que yo… aunque ahora mi compromiso ha sido anulado con Akira y mi prometido ahora es mi querido Uchiha. Estamos felices pero tristes, ambos sentimos ese vacío que ese pequeño dejo, nos consolamos pensando que en el futuro tendremos más pero a él no lo olvidaremos jamás…_

… _A medida que pasa el tiempo Itachi se siente más incómodo y decepcionado con su clan, al igual que yo con el mío. Hoy había una reunión de los Uchiha a la que Itachi se rehusó ir argumentando que tenía una misión muy importante pero fue a reunirse conmigo. Estuve esperándolo pero tardaba en llegar, Shisui Uchiha apareció y comenzó a tratarme mal, diciendo que había cambiado a su amigo… trato de besarme y luego intento… abusar de mí… Itachi llego a tiempo y me defendió pero creo que su ira lo cegó y termino lastimando a su amigo._

… _Hoy fueron unos policías miembros del clan Uchiha a casa de los padres de Itachi para preguntarle por su ausencia en la reunión y la de su mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha, el cual había aparecido muerto: en teoría, ellos creen que Itachi lo había matado pero en realidad, no lo hizo él… fui yo al tratar de proteger a mi querido Uchiha…_

… _La furia de Itachi contra su clan ya no tiene remedio, está decidido a "hacer algo" por él y su hermano pequeño, dándome un ejemplo de lo que debo hacer yo por mi hermana… _

… _pobre de mi querido Itachi, hoy le ha sido asignada la peor de la misiones y entiendo lo que pasa por su alma pero no está solo, yo lo apoyare siempre. Hoy Danzo le ha ordenado a Itachi aniquilar a su clan ya que ellos planean un golpe de estado… me ha confesado que no podría matar a Sasuke, ni a mí… le he prometido escapar con él tras la masacre… extrañare a mi hermana y cuando pueda volveré por ella, por ahora seguiré a mi amor, sin dudarlo iría con él al fin del mundo._

Aquel párrafo fue el ultimo escrito que tenía el diario, todo lo que había creído sobre su clan era simplemente una mentira. Aun no entendía porque había muerto su hermana a manos del hombre que amaba, simplemente era extraño. Miró el reloj que estaba a un lado, pasaba más de media noche y aun con muchas dudas decidió que lo mejor por el momento era ir a descansar.

* * *

******

La mañana llego con su habitual tranquilidad a la casa de los Aburame, aunque más tarde se volviera una muy inquieta tras la plática de Asuka con sus tíos, tal como lo habían pensado ellos enterados pero sus razones fueron muy validas para guardar silencio.

En tan solo un día y medio dejaría Asuka su soltería para unirse al heredero del Clan Nara, el tan solo pensar que la fecha estaba ya a la puerta la puso nerviosa pero aun más el hecho de saber que tendría que ir a casa de sus abuelos.

No quiso pensar mucho en ese hecho. Aun sentía debilidad en su cuerpo y su mente estaba también fatigada pero sabía que debía hacer un esfuerzo para no preocupar a sus tíos. Por la tarde llego Yamanaka Ino, para llevarla de paseo aunque en realidad la llevo a una fiesta, una despedida de soltera.

- Vamos Asuka, quita esa cara de cansancio que la fiesta apenas inicia. – comentó Ino mientras conducía a la joven a la casa de Sakura. -

- En verdad agradezco este detalle, pero no me siento muy bien…

- No te preocupes, imagino que los nervios te han de tener exhausta pero prometo ayudarte en caso de que te comiences a sentir mal. Después de todo soy una ninja medico.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru ha sido llevado por su amigo Chouji a una reunión muy parecida a la de Asuka, en la cual estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros. Naruto había sido el primero en abordarlo y felicitarlo por sus nupcias e incluso Kakashi le había dado algunos consejos para su noche de bodas. Todo aquello le pareció exagerado y un tanto problemático.

Kiba tenía buen rato observando a Shikamaru, siempre lo había considerado buen estratega, buen amigo y compañero, porque ahora sentía tanto coraje hacia él. Debía aceptar que había perdido y que solo podía desearles felicidad, aunque su corazón se desmoronaría al verla a ella aceptando ser la esposa de su camarada.

- Hey Shikamaru… - dijo de pronto Kiba mientras se acercaba al Nara. – Quiero felicitarte. – abrazó a su camarada y aprovechando susurro a su oído. – Cuídala y hazla feliz… si no me veré en la necesidad de ir a patearte el trasero.

Aquellas palabras hicieron recordar a Shikamaru, aquella conversación con Asuka.

… _Hay un chico en la aldea que había comenzado a gustarme… Su nombre es Kiba, creo que lo conoces, pero he de confesar que cuando te conocí algo cambio y no sé cómo explicarlo…._

- No te preocupes, cuidare de ella…

- Vamos Kiba, no acapares al novio que aun tiene que divertirse un rato más… - dijo Naruto llevándose a Shikamaru al centro del salón.- Este es un presente de parte de Kankuro…

- ¡Kankuro! – dijo Shikamaru casi con temor.

Un grupo de bailarinas entraron en la habitación haciendo un sensual baile, como solo lo solían hacer las chicas de la arena.

Por la mañana Asuka no pudo disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su hogar, pues debía acudir a casa paterna para prepararse para la ceremonia. Un sabor amargo se apodero de su boca y la ansiedad fue en aumento. Acompañada de su tía, llego a la elegante mansión Asamiya.

Su abuela la esperaba en la entrada, su rostro estaba rígido y sereno. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Asuka, solo una vez la había visto de aquella manera y fue en la última vez que vio a Megumi con vida.

- Te esperaba más temprano, ya tenemos el tiempo encima. – dijo Kirame enfadada. – Vamos niña date prisa y quita esa cara de cansancio, porque quiero que todo esto salga a la perfección.

- Como usted diga abuela… - respondió Asuka. – Tía agradezco que me acompañara y espero verla más tarde.

- Descuida hija aquí estaré. Kirame san fue un placer saludarla, nos veremos más tarde. – dijo Kasumi Aburame.

- Por supuesto Kasumi, ahora si nos disculpas estamos demasiado retrasadas.

Kirame san condujo a su nieta hasta una habitación donde la esperaba una tina grande y dos mujeres, quienes la bañarían y la dejarían lista.

- Vamos niña no te quedes ahí parada, el agua ya debe estar fría… vamos muévete. – dijo Kirame exasperada.

Sin queja por el agua fría, ni por los constantes regaños de su abuela, Asuka seguía serena y como no estarlo si su mente se encontraba en otro lado. Solo esperaba que ese matrimonio resultara, al menos por su parte ya comenzaba; algo dentro de ella se alegraba con el recuerdo de su prometido.

Tan distante se encontraba en sus pensamientos que lo único que pudo hacerla volver fue el elegante vestido blanco que su abuela había sacado. Sus ojos se nublaron un poco ante la visión del pasado, pues ese era el vestido que su querida Megumi usaría el día de su boda.

Entonces el recuerdo del aquel extraño sueño, llego a su mente; Itachi Uchiha confesándole una terrible verdad sobre el verdadero asesino de su hermana. Mordió un poco sus labios en señal de enojo y dirigió una mirada cargada de ira hacia su abuela.

- ¿Ese vestido era de Megumi? El que usaría en su boda… - musitó Asuka más para sí que para su abuela. – Abuela, ¿Cómo murió mi hermana?

- Pero que sandeces dices niña en un momento así… ya sabes la historia y no creo que este sea el mejor momento ni la ocasión adecuada para hablarlo.

- Pues me niego a seguir, hasta que no me hayas respondido… porque por mucho tiempo creí mentiras y ahora quiero la verdad.

- Eres una insolente, como te atreves a levantarme así la voz. – dijo Kirame acercándose a la joven. – A pesar de todo tú y Megumi eran más parecidas a lo que yo hubiera deseado. Como he dicho no voy a tolerar tu comportamiento un minuto más, harás lo que tienes que hacer sin objeción, me has entendido.

- Pues no me importa si esto ocasiona un retraso o la cancelación de la ceremonia pero no voy quedarme callada. Por mucho tiempo pensé que Megumi era solo una pariente lejana, que había sido asesinada por su futuro esposo y ahora sé que ella era mi hermana y que su prometido no fue quien la mato…. Su asesino es…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Kirame encolerizada. No sé de donde sacas semejantes estupideces pero en vista que no entiendes con palabras vas a obedecerme por las malas. Ustedes dos… - dijo a las dos mujeres que estaban en la habitación. – Recuesten a mi nieta boca abajo….

- No te tengo miedo abuela, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no me callare más.

Kirame pidió a sus sirvientas sujetaran fuertemente a la chica, mientras ella sacaba una vara de madera. Remetió varias veces la vara sobre la parte baja de los glúteos de la joven, a nadie pareció importarle los gritos que salieron de la habitación. Asuka perdió el conocimiento y cuando lo hizo su abuela se detuvo.

Poco a poco fue recuperando Asuka la conciencia, solo para sentir un ardor y dolor en sus piernas.

- Que bueno que despertaste, ahora escúchame atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez; sin claudicar seguirás con los preparativos y permanecerás en silencio, no estoy dispuesta a otra rabieta. ¿Has entendido?

- Si abuela… - respondió Asuka incorporándose.

Los preparativos siguieron sin interrupción, Asuka obedecía deseando con todo su ser aquello terminara, se consoló pensando que a partir de mañana ya no estaría sola y cuando debiera volver, lo haría con su esposo.

La llegada de Kasumi Aburame fue de gran alivio para la joven, sintió entonces que las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo pero su rostro pálido no paso desapercibido para la mujer.

- No me mires de esa manera, ella misma se lo busco. – fueron las únicas palabras de Kirame.

* * *

*****

En la casa de los Nara la paz era interrumpida por los constantes regaños de Yoshino hacia su hijo y luego hacia su esposo. Después de varios intentos, la mujer había logrado que su hijo comenzara a preparase y ahí en la soledad de su habitación su mente volaba lejos hacía donde vivía un joven kunoichi.

-…. No debería estar pensando en ella cuando estoy a unas horas de unir mi vida a otra mujer…. – se reprendía Shikamaru pero entre más intentaba apartarla de su mente más cosas la hacían recordarla. – Debería estar pensando en la mujer que pronto estará conmigo…

- Si no puedes dejar de pensar en ella debemos cancelar la ceremonia… - dijo Shikaku Nara ingresando en la habitación.

- ¡Padre! Eso es algo que no pienso hacer.

- Sigo sin entender tus motivos hijo e igual respeto tu decisión aunque sea algo que en el futuro podrías lamentar.

- El futuro es incierto y no puedo aferrarme al recuerdo de un amor pasado.

- Hijo, solo puedo decirte que el matrimonio no es una cosa fácil, todos los días debes cuidar de el… las cosas son más fáciles cuando hay amor…

- Estoy consciente de ello pero como voy a cumplir, además yo no he dicho que no me guste mi futura esposa.

- Si estas decidido entonces suerte, sabes que siempre estaré para darte un buen consejo….

- Gracias papá…

- Pero que tanto hacen los dos. – regaño Yoshino desde el umbral de la puerta. – Es tardísimo y es costumbre que el novio este antes que la novia y conociendo la puntualidad de los Asamiya no quiero llegar tarde.

- Tranquila mujer, aun hay tiempo de sobra para hablar con nuestro hijo. – dijo Shikaku caminando hacia su mujer.

- Hombres… vamos Shikamaru ya es hora de irnos…

- Hai Hai…

- Con un solo hai es suficiente… - dijo Yoshino con nostalgia. – Mi bebe va a casarse…

- Vamos mujer, debes controlarte o arruinaras tu maquillaje…

Yoshino sonrió ante el comentario de su esposo, pero en el fondo sentía que había algo más. ¿Podría su hijo olvidar a aquella chica? ¿Podría la joven Asamiya hacerlo feliz?

- Mujer, no eras tú la que nos estaba presionando y ahora eres la que nos retrasa.

- Nara Shikaku, siempre habrá tiempo para que una madre piense en el futuro de su hijo…

* * *

*****

_Que no se entere nadie,_

_del miedo que nace._

_Tal vez con el tiempo,_

_Pueda aprender la sutil diferencia_

_entre sostener una mano_

_y encadenar un alma,_

_y aprenda que el amor_

_no significa acostarse_

_y una compañía no significa seguridad._

_Tal vez con el tiempo, _

_Aprenda a que los besos no son contratos _

_y los regalos no son promesas._

_Tal vez con el tiempo,_

_Él pueda amarme como a ella_

_y yo pueda poner en sus manos…._

_Mi vida entera…_

_Dulce Noviembre,_

_Hoy empieza mi camino junto a él…_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Asuka, mientras observaba su imagen en el espejo. La boda debía seguir las normas, con rapidez, fluidez, protocolo y poca alegría. Asuka debía utilizar 3 vestimentas para su boda; 1 Kimono Rojo con blancos, un Kimono Blanco, y el vestido que llevara para la fiesta de bodas. El Kimono rojo con estampados era el primero que llevaría, y este lo tendría por encima del Kimono blanco. Después se lo quitara, y quedara solo el Blanco. Y finalmente en la recepción llevara un vestido más actual con el que pasaría el resto del día... su peinado no fue la excepción, fue muy complicado y a la vez muy hermoso, lleva adornos dorados que le decoran la cabeza.

- ¿Estás lista? Ya todos los invitados están en sus lugares… - informó Kirame a la joven que la miro con tristeza.

Asuka camino tras su abuela hasta la entrada de la mansión donde se encontraba su abuelo platicando con su tío, Aburame Shibi.

- Bien estamos listos… - dijo Tojima a los Aburame una vez que su esposa y nieta llegaron con ellos.

Los Asamiya y los Aburame se dirigieron al templo Shinoista. Shibi Aburame sostuvo la mano de su sobrina durante todo el trayecto. Kasumi hablaba de vez en cuando para decirle a su sobrina lo bien que se veía en su kimono. Shino permaneció en silencio viendo con melancolía a su prima, la conocía demasiado y sabía que a pesar de estar sonriendo algo pasaba.

Finalmente llegaron al templo. Los Nara les esperaban. Shikamaru les saludó a todos con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, mientas Asuka entraba en la sala de espera junto a su tía y su abuela, pues debía despojarse del kimono rojo para entrar vestida con su kimono blanco.

Una vez que estuvo lista salieron de nuevo al recibidor y la ceremonia dio comienzo. Shikamaru, que vestía el tradicional kimono negro ingreso en el templo acompañado por su padre Nara Shikaku, al final de la comitiva entro Asuka tomada de la mano de la que había sido una madre para ella, Kasumi Aburame.

La Ceremonia religiosa, duro aproximadamente 20 minutos y básicamente consisto en leer el código de ética de Meiji y tomar sake tres veces en diferentes momentos del evento. Y como es tradición, Shikamaru salió del templo acompañado de su padre para esperar a su esposa en la entrada, mientras que Asuka lo hacia acompañada de su suegra, Nara Yoshino.

Durante la recepción, Shikamaru hablo algunos invitados presentando a su ahora esposa, Asuka. Mientras las familias se regocijaban por la unión, sin embargo algo más pasaba por la cabeza de Tojima san…

_**"El apellido Asamiya no desaparecerá…."**_

Continuara…

¿Qué les parecieron los fragmentos del diario de Megumi?

¿Qué opinan de la familia Asamiya?

Espero les haya gustado la escena de la boda, por lo que me dijeron asi son las bodas tradicionales japonesas... espero me quedara bien...

Nos leemos en la proxima...


	19. Capitulo 19

Hola a todos!!!! Ya sé que demore en actualizar... pero bueno ya por fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo.... que espere que fuera aun más largo pero cuando escribia cierta parte pense que merecia su propio espacio, pero bueno ustedes decidan si quiere o no un fanfic de ellos.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta, M. Sasori chan por toda su ayuda en el capitulo y amiga Temari chan... este capitulo esta dedicado a ti.

Que lo disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 19**

_"... Me engaño a mí y al amor_

_Pero nadie engaña a mi corazón,_

_Sigo viva más por instinto_

_Que por deseo…_

_Vivo solo de pensamientos_

_De sueños olvidados _

_Y promesas extraviadas._

_Ayúdame a terminar_

_Con el dolor que llega_

_A mi corazón...."_

_**Asuka**_

Pensar ó desear que la boda había sido la soñada desde mi niñez, no sería más que mentirme y de mentiras estoy ya cansada. Veo toda escena, mis abuelos socializando, a mi familia política brindando, a él lo veo conversando con sus amigos y mientras yo, estoy sola con un dolor más que físico es en el alma. Intento luchar contra el sentimiento, que pelear por escapar de mis ojos.

Y cuando creo que las fuerzas me abandonan, siento su mano en mi hombro. Ignoro en qué momento dejo a sus amigos para ir a mi lado, comienza a volverse mi fortaleza y creo que a su lado puedo ser fuerte.

Me sonríe y toma mi mano, entonces sé con certeza que Nara Shikamaru se volverá el dueño de mi corazón.

**Shikamaru**

El paso esta dado y ahora no hay marcha atrás. Observo con sutileza a mí alrededor; la hipocresía, la soberbia y la ambición eso es lo que podía saber con solo ver a mi nueva familia pero el resto de mi clan también posee algunas de esas, todo por poseer una técnica sanguínea. Sonrió aunque no siento felicidad pero lo hago para tranquilizar a mis padres y para darle fortaleza a ella.

Platico con mis amigos y ellos, bromean por mi actual estado y entonces es cuando la noto. Está sola y su rostro no es el de una novia feliz, algo le pasa, puedo verlo; me disculpo con mis camaradas y voy a su lado.

Coloco mí mano sobre su hombro y se gira hacia mí, una sonrisa tímida se dibuja en sus labios. Malditas tradiciones que impiden que me hable, pero a partir de mañana ya no habrá silencio. Tomo su mano y me prometo hacerla feliz.

*****

Asuka caminaba detrás de Shikamaru, como le había recordado su abuela. Su rostro mostraba cansancio, pues el kimono pesaba casi 5 kilos y además estaba el reciente castigo. Shikamaru se percato de aquello pero imagino que se debía a todo el estrés de la boda. La fiesta continúo hasta casi el amanecer y entre gritos eufóricos y buenos deseos, los novios partieron a su nuevo hogar.

El silencio reino tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta. La boda había terminado y ahora se encontraban en su nuevo hogar. El nerviosismo de ambos se podía percibir fácilmente. Shikamaru había tropezado y había caído sobre Asuka, en su rostro se reflejo dolor.

- Lo siento... – se disculpo rápidamente Shikamaru, extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla.

- No te preocupes, se que fue un accidente. – dio su mano a su esposo, pero un fuerte dolor se reflejo en su rostro, acto que no paso desapercibido para el shinobi. Sus piernas le dolían demasiado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No es nada, solo que el kimono esta algo pesado. – respondió Asuka tratando de restarle importancia.

- Las mujeres siempre creen que con una respuesta tan simple pueden engañarnos, bueno tal vez algunos caigan pero no es mi caso. – dijo Shikamaru sutilmente. – Desde hoy seremos esposos y no deben existir secretos, preguntaré una vez más... ¿Qué sucede?

Asuka bajo su mirada, sabía que él tenía razón pero decirle que había enfrentado a su abuela. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

- Voy a mostrarte el motivo de mi dolencia, pero no es nada comparado con el dolor que siento en mi corazón. – dijo Asuka tomando valor, se levanto, dio la espalda a su esposo y comenzó a quitarse el kimono.

Shikamaru vio como el vestido caía lentamente, no entendía la acción hasta que su mirada se encontró con sus piernas.

- Asuka, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – preguntó Shikamaru alarmado.

- Un castigo de mi abuela, pero no es nada comparado con lo que recién me entere sobre una persona que siempre considere parienta lejana y en realidad se trataba de mi hermana... Megumi era mi hermana. – sollozo Asuka.

Fue entonces que comenzó Asuka a contarle la historia. Shikamaru por su parte fue en busca de un poco de ungüento y vendas, cada vez sentía menos aprecio hacia su familia política.

- Entiendo tu enojo, pero no debiste enfrentarla tu sola desde ahora yo iré contigo cada vez que visites a tus abuelos. – dijo Shikamaru terminando de venderle la pierna. – Por lo pronto será mejor descansar, ha sido un día muy pesado.

Asuka asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, estaba agradecida de que no reclamara sus derechos de esposo, aunque sabia que lo haría, al menos esa noche podría descansar de aquel día tan estresante.

Aquella primera noche juntos, no fue la típica de una pareja en recién casados. Era más como dos desconocidos compartiendo la cama, solo para dormir. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir con tranquilidad, el peso de sus actos les había caído.

Por la mañana todo mejoro. Tras desayunar, Shikamaru informó a Asuka de sus tres días de descanso y le propuso que en esos días terminaran de arreglar su nuevo hogar. Asuka respondió con alegría, esa casa sería el hogar que siempre deseo y lucharía por ser feliz.

Los primeros dos días pasaron rápidamente, aunque poco se dejaron ver y eso para evitar los comentarios que tarde o temprano los escucharían. Aun no consumaban el matrimonio pero de momento a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle; fue hasta el tercer día que decidieron ir a aldea.

- Si no te molesta aprovechare para saludar a Chouji.

- Salúdalo de mi parte y dile que lo invitamos a cenar un día de estos.

- Ni de broma, es capaz de dejarnos sin comer un mes. – sonrió Shikamaru ante aquella mención. – Y de momento no estoy listo para la banca rota.

- Esta bien no será a comer pero al menos invítalo a visitarnos. Yo iré a hacer unas compras y luego pasaré a la florería de los Yamanaka.

- Bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde en casa. – dijo Shikamaru sintiéndose extraño al decirlas.

Asintió Asuka con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Shikamaru se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y de aquella manera se separaron.

Shikamaru no tardo en encontrar a su mejor amigo. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que por la hora estaría comiendo unas jugosas costillitas en el mismo restaurante de siempre.

- Hola viejo... – saludó Shikamaru sentándose frente a su amigo.

- Hey Shikamaru... no esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto. No me digas que ya te diste cuenta de tu error.

- Aunque así fuera, es muy pronto para tirar la toalla. Pero esos no son los ánimos que se le dan a un recién casado.

- Cierto, mejor dime ¿qué tal tu noche de bodas?. – preguntó Chouji con picardía.

- Mejor platícame que tal te esta yendo con esa chica, en la boda te vi muy platicador con la dama. – dijo Shikamaru evadiendo la pregunta anterior.

- Te refieres a Josie, bueno es una chica encantadora y además a ella le gustan hombres fornidos y no los debiluchos...

En otra parte de la aldea, Asuka recorría varias tiendas en busca de adornos y detalles para su hogar, entonces vio un lindo jarrón era perfecto. Se lo entrego a la dependienta pidiéndole se lo envolviera.

- Debe ser genial comprar cosas para tu nueva casa. -

Asuka se giro al reconocer aquella voz, se trataba de Ino Yamanaka.

- ¡Ino! Que sorpresa encontrarte. – Asuka sonrió a la chica. – Justo saliendo de aquí pensaba ir a la florería de tu familia.

- En serio, entonces vayamos juntas para allá.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la tienda, mientras conversaban animadamente cuando de pronto, Asuka comenzó a sentirse mareada y un instante después caía al suelo inconciente para sorpresa de Ino.

- ¡Asuka!

Asuka sintió molestia al abrir los ojos, la luz le lastimaba. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia y se sobresalto al encontrarse en una habitación que no conocía.

- Tranquila Asuka, debes descansar un momento. – dijo Ino tranquilamente. – Vaya susto que me has dado, tienes suerte de que sepa algo de medicina.

- ¡INO! ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Asuka un poco más tranquila.

- No te preocupes, estas en mi casa. Pero Asuka cuando pensabas decírmelo, creí que como dama de honor, podrías haberlo contado.

- ¿De que hablas?. – en aquel momento Asuka no estaba para acertijos, aun se sentía un poco mareada. – No te entiendo.

- O tal vez tú misma pudieras no estar enterada. – una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios de la rubia. – Estas embarazada.

El rostro de Asuka palideció al escuchar aquello, agradecía tener la mandíbula en perfectas condiciones de otro modo su boca se hubiera abierto de manera alarmante. No podía ser cierto aquello, si todavía ella y Shikamaru... pero entonces otro hecho apareció en su mente, aquella noche en la aldea de la cascada.

- No... no puede ser, no todavía... – murmuraba Asuka ante la mirada curiosa de Ino.

- Entiendo que es muy pronto, solo tienen unos días de casados y al menos tú tienes un poco más de dos días... – dijo Ino de manera sutil para que la chica entendiera que era imposible si ella y Shikamaru tenían poco de estar juntos. – Acaso no es de....

- Si es de él, si eso es lo que estas dudando. – Asuka miro fijamente a su amiga. – Hay algo que debo contarte...

Asuka narro detalles de aquella vez, omitiendo ciertas cosas. Y mientras lo hacia no sabía si sentirse feliz por la noticia ó sentir temor por lo que pudiera pasar, aquello ultimo era por su familia.

- No puedo creerlo de Shikamaru, quien lo pensaría con esa facha de vago y aburrido.... – decía Ino sonriendo. – Un león dormido resulto...

- Ino por favor, que esto quede entre nosotras...

- Descuida no diré nada, pero Asuka debes tener cuidado te encuentro algo débil... prométeme que iras mañana al hospital para que te revisen, estoy segura de que Sakura...

- Iré Ino... – dijo Asuka interrumpiendo a la chica. – Pero me gustaría tu fueras conmigo.

- Por supuesto, después de todo ese bebe será mi ahijado... porque conociendo a Shikamaru, cuando se entere pensará en Chouji... y claro, me dejara como ultima opción...

Asuka rió ante aquel improvisado drama, una mano se deslizo hacia su vientre aun plano. Dos horas más tarde salía de casa de los Yamanaka, dos ramos de rosas ya que su siguiente parada sería el cementerio. Tras llegar se dirigió al lugar reservado para su familia, deposito algunas flores en las tumbas de sus padres y un ramo completo lo coloco sobre la tumba de Megumi.

- Megumi chan, hermana... hasta ahora puedo llamarte así. Siento tanto no haberlo sabido antes, amaste a ese hombre y yo... tras escuchar de tu muerte lo maldije. – lágrimas resbalaban del rostro de Asuka. – Y ahora creo, que él nada tuvo que ver con tu muerte... hermana espero puedas perdonarme por eso.

**_"No tengo nada que perdónate... pequeña Asu chan"_**

Asuka giro su cabeza, había escuchado la voz de su hermana pero al girarse no había nadie.

- Hermana, dicen que nuestros seres queridos jamás nos dejan y estoy segura de que en este momento estas viéndome. No dejaré que la historia vuelva a repetirse, te prometo ser feliz... como lo hubieras hecho tú, solo guíame a la felicidad.

Minutos más tarde Asuka se levantaba para irse a casa. Era tarde y no quería preocupar a su esposo.

**"_Así que aquí estabas... sigues cuidándola como cuando era"_**

**"_Mi deseo es que sea feliz, mi querido Uchiha... y tu ¿qué haces?"_**

**"_Veo a mi hermano, estoy seguro que pronto será feliz... tal vez su dicha este por chocar con él... no lo crees mi amada Megumi"_**

Asuka caminaba lentamente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del horizonte, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor. Al llegar a una esquina, detuvo su caminar y pareció dudar durante unos instantes pero, la indecisión apenas si duró unos segundos, continuo su camino.

Un golpe seco la hizo caer al suelo, había chocado con alguien.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!.... – Asuka se disculpo rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirar a la persona con la que había chocado. – Disculpe mi torpeza.

- Descuida, fue también culpa mía. – dijo una voz masculina y Asuka levanto su mirada hacía el extraño.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! – murmuró Asuka sorprendida, había pensando en buscarlo para disculparse y el destino se había encargado de ponerlo en frente.

Sasuke miro a la joven con desdén, por escuchar su nombre podía imaginarse lo que vendría después. Se marcharía casi corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio.

- Discúlpame Sasuke. – dijo Asuka sonriendo calidamente.

- Ya te había dicho que era culpa mía también. – repitió Sasuke contrariado. Se dispuso a seguir con su camino pero la voz de la joven volvió a detenerlo.

- No me disculpaba por eso. – expresó Asuka con candidez. – Hace tiempo maldije a tu hermano por algo que ahora estoy segura no fue culpable, no se donde se encuentra, pero al no estar él me disculpo contigo.

- No entiendo el fin de tu disculpa, mi hermano ya esta muerto. – respondió Sasuke con amargura.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía. – Asuka creía que se debía a eso por lo que el joven Uchiha contestaba de esa manera. – Entonces ahora deben estar juntos.

Sasuke se preguntaba a que se refería la muchacha. La dulzura de sus palabras movió algo en su interior y se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Mi hermana era, Megumi Asamiya. – musitó Asuka con añoranza. Sasuke se sintió mal por borrar de sus labios dulces y a la vez distantes, aquella sonrisa. – Mi hermana amo a tu hermano más que a nada en este mundo y por mucho tiempo lo creí culpable de su muerte...

- Yo también por mucho tiempo lo odie, pero tarde me entere de la verdad. No te disculpes, yo soy el menos indicado. – dijo Sasuke serenamente, aun le dolían los hechos pasados.

"_Yo soy el más grande obstáculo que debes superar... Así llegues a odiarme por eso... eso es lo que significa ser un hermano mayor..."_

- Es triste saber que yo no están, pero creo que están juntos en alguna parte.

"_Lo siento Sasuke... ya no habrá una próxima vez..._"

Las palabras de Itachi aun resonaban en su cabeza y le producían dolor. Como podía esa mujer hablar de una vida después de la muerte. ¿Acaso no le había dolido la muerte de su hermana en manos de su prometido?

Le exasperaba su candidez y le enamoraba a la vez su dulzura. No le importó saberla que distinta y tampoco le importó a su corazón el saberla peligrosa, peligrosamente atrayente, peligrosamente hermosa.

- ... el leer su diario me hizo entender por la forma en que habla de él, que no sería capaz de hacerle daño... Itachi san, la amo con todo su ser...

Sasuke la miro con rencor, con ese resentimiento propio de las personas que saben inútiles sus esfuerzos ante alguien que es infinitamente más poderoso que ellos, infinitamente más bondadoso, más sincero, más puro y Asuka volvió a sonreír.

- ... es por eso que creo, ellos son felices si lo somos nosotros... – canturreó Asuka antes de percatarse de la hora. – Es algo tarde y debería estar en casa, me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo Sasuke y por favor, no este más triste.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del Uchiha, Asuka se marcho dejándolo solo y confundido. ¿Qué había sido eso? Lo mejor era seguir su ejemplo y continuar su camino. Sin embargo no pudo negar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, al verla alejarse.

Asuka volvió a casa, sin imaginar que era observada. Y es que, a los que amamos jamás nos dejan.

Flotando en Cúmulos de algodón, elevados sobre los aldeanos se encontraban dos enamorados. Mirando con añoranza a sus seres amados, deseando la fortuna para sus corazones. Aquellos que en vida se amaron y ahora en la muerte por fin se han encontrado.

**"_¿Qué hiciste Itachi kun?"_**

**"_No hecho nada, solo observo como el destino juega..."_**

**"_Entonces tu crees que...."_**

**"_Nada esta escrito mi querida Megumi..."_**

Megumi dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia su pequeña hermana. Se veía feliz pero en algo tenia razón su querido Uchiha, no había nada escrito y eso la llevo a preguntarse.... ¿Qué pasaría ahora con su hermana?

Asuka se sentía agotada pero en el fondo aliviada, un peso de encima había desparecido sin embargo aun había algo. Finalmente llego a casa, Shikamaru estaba ahí mirándola con expresión de preocupación.

- Salía justo a buscarte... – menciono Shikamaru aliviado.

- Siento haberme demorado, me entretuve con Ino, luego fui a visitar a mi hermana y entonces me encontré con...

- Las mujeres siempre se entretienen más de la cuenta cuando se reúnen. Lo importante es que ya estas aquí.

- No demorare en preparar la cena...

- De hecho, tenemos una invitación para cenar en casa de mis padres. – comentó Shikamaru con fastidio, pues deseaba escuchar a su madre regañarlo. - ¡Que problemático!

**"_No debes preocuparte... ya no es más una niña."_**

**"_¿Podrías tú dejar de pensar en Sasuke?"_**

**"_Siempre pensando en proteger a los demás, me hace recordar la primera vez que te vi...."_**

**"_No evadas mi pregunta Itachi kun o yo..."_**

Un dedo sello sus labios, una sonrisa apareció. El suave viento acaricio a los jóvenes que caminaban juntos hacia la casa familiar, mientras dos seres les observaban desde lejos. Son aquellos que ahora mismo dejaron de mirar para mirarse, dos que en un pasado comienzan a recordar.

Era un frío noviembre, las hojas caían para morir por siempre. Es mismo noviembre que cambiaría la vida de dos niños, haciendo ese mes... su dulce noviembre. Itachi había salido temprano de la academia y se dirigía a casa, cuando un tumulto lo hizo desviar su camino. Una niña lloraba, mientras dos niños peleaban o eso parecía.

- Por favor... es que nadie los va a separar... – imploraba la pequeña a los demás niños que observaban.

Fue Itachi quien decidió entrar a separarlos, deteniendo al más rudo; paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, el otro niño se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

- Suéltame grandulón... déjame terminar de partirle lo que le queda de cara... – pedía el niño mientras intentaba soltarse.

- Gracias amigo... – dijo el niño que se encontraba en el suelo mientras se levantaba, su rostro sonreía con malicia. – Ahora yo haré que te sangre la nariz. – amenazó acercándose.

- No te lo he quitado de encima para darte ventaja, no es de hombres pelear así. Si no quieres que lo suelte otra vez, márchate. – dijo Itachi viendo fijamente al niño, que poco a poco comenzó a retroceder.

- Vámonos... – grito asustado el niño, dejando solamente a la niña y al niño que sostenía Itachi.

- Gracias por ayudar... – dijo la niña mientras terminaba de limpiar sus lágrimas.

- No me gustan las peleas, si se pueden evitar todos estaríamos mejor... no lo crees. – musitó Itachi.

- Hey, suéltame de una buena vez... – exigió el pequeño enojado. Una vez que estuvo libre golpeo fuertemente a Itachi en la cara, mientras que de sus ojos fluían las lágrimas.

- ¡Megumi chan! ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo la niña asustada.

- No vuelvas a interferir, ni a tocarme... – gritó Megumi. – Vámonos Momo chan...

- Lo siento. – se disculpo Momoko con Itachi que no salía de su asombro.

Tras salir de su sorpresa, Itachi toco su mejilla y sonrió. La primera vez que alguien lograba golpearlo, pero no solo lo había hecho en su rostro si no también con su corazón aunque tardaría en entenderlo. Aquella noche su padre les informo, que asistirían a una reunión en honor a su mejor amigo, Seiya Asamiya. A su arribo fueron recibidos por un hombre que tiempo después se volvería parte de su tragedia personal... Tojima Asamiya

Su padre los condujo hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, quien a su vez estaba con su familia.

- ¡Felicidades Seiya!... o debería decir... capitán Asamiya – saludó Fugaku Uchiha con un fuerte abrazo.

- Amigo, me alegra tanto que pudieras asistir. – al terminar aquella muestra de afecto y fraternidad, Seiya volvió a hablar. – Mikoto san, gusto en saludarte e imagino que este es el pequeño genio, Itachi.

Itachi asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y fue entonces que algo llamo de nuevo su atención. Escondida tras la pierna de Seiya Asamiya, unos preciosos ojos lo observaban.

- Kaori san, debes tener cuidado porque a este hombre se le sube rápidamente el ego... – señalo Fugaku riendo ante la cara de molestia de su amigo. – Y ¿dónde esta tu hija?

Seiya sacó a su hija de su escondiste. – Esta es mi hija... saluda anda...

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Megumi Asamiya...

La expresión en el rostro de Itachi, se contorsiono debido al asombro. Aquella niña frente a él era misma de la mañana, solo que está lucia más femenina, sintió algo calido alojarse dentro de él. El resto de la fiesta la vio jugando, mientras el permanecía al lado de su padre, para su sorpresa una más en aquella noche... Megumi se acercó corriendo a él.

- Ven, acompáñame a jugar... – pidió la pequeña Megumi tomando la mano de Itachi.

Al ver aquella escena Fugaku se volvió a su hijo. – Ve Itachi... – Siguiendo los deseos de su padre, el niño acompaño a Megumi.

Desde aquel día se volvieron inseparables. No era raro para nadie el verlos tan juntos, había nacido un fuerte lazo... sin embargo hubo alguien que desde lejos desaprobó aquella cercanía.

Los años pasaron, un nuevo integrante a la familia Uchiha.

- Itachi kun... me he enterado por mi madre que ya ha nacido tu hermano. – Megumi sonreía a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba con euforia.

- Gracias... – respondió Itachi con su habitual serenidad, mientras sus mejillas se encendían debido a la cercanía de su amiga.

- No me gusta que seas así de huraño... deberías estar más feliz, ahora deberás cuidar a tu hermanito después de todo tu serás el más grande obstáculo que él deberá superar... eso es lo que significa ser un hermano mayor...

- Es verdad lo que dices... intentaré ser más sociable... por cierto su nombre será Sasuke.

Itachi adoraba aquella alegría de Megumi, pero con el tiempo su felicidad terminaría. El destino se encargaría de ello, aun así él sentía que era fácil ser feliz a su lado.

- ... Megumi, he estado buscándote. ¿Por qué no te presentaste en la academia? – preguntó Itachi sentándose a su lado.

- Ya no iré más... – respondió Megumi mientras abrazaba sus piernas. – Mi padre murió debido a las heridas sufridas, durante el ataque del zorro de nueve colas; Y siete meses después murió mi madre tras dar a luz mi hermana Asuka. He perdido mi familia. – finalmente las lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

- Megumi chan... – musitó Itachi mientras abrazaba a su amiga y la reconfortaba. – No estás sola, tienes a tu hermana que es el lazo que te une a tus padres y me tienes a mí. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Por la academia no te preocupes, podrás volver cuando te sientas recuperada.

- Gracias por tus palabras, pero Itachi no voy a volver. Mis sueños de ser ninja han terminado. Mi deber desde hoy es honrar a mi clan... a mi familia. – dijo Megumi entre sollozos.

Tiempo después Itachi comprendería aquellas palabras. Lejos quedaría aquella niña rebelde, para volverse una niña recatada. Su semblante no mostraba felicidad, salvo cuando estaba con él ó con su hermana.

Tojima Asamiya, abuelo de Megumi interferiría en su amistad. Aquello solo logro que su nieta se rebelara, había accedido a renunciar a su sueño pero no a la persona más importante de su vida, después de su hermana.

- No abuelo, no pienso dejar mi amistad con Itachi kun. – gritaba Megumi enojada. – Renuncie a mi sueño pero no lo haré con él y no harás nada para que deje de verlo.

La irá de su abuelo fue tal, que negó la convivencia entre hermanas alegando que Megumi sería mala influencia para Asuka.

- ¡Itachi! – gritó Megumi corriendo al encuentro de su amigo. – Se la han llevado y no me dejaran estar con ella. – sollozaba.

- Tranquila, ambos encontraremos la manera de que puedas verla. – respondió Itachi tranquilizándola.

Sin embargo un mes después, Megumi era enviada con unos parientes lejanos como reprimenda a su rebeldía; pero la relación con Itachi, no se rompió pues se mantenía en contacto mediante cartas. Se había ido siendo una niña y había vuelto siendo una jovencita.

- ... Disculpe la conozco... – dijo Itachi apenado por el comportamiento de aquella joven que lo había abrazado de sin previo aviso.

- ¿No me reconoces?... ¿tanto he cambiado? ... Soy Megumi...

Solo aquella confirmación basto para que Itachi devolviera el abrazo. Se sintió feliz de tenerla a su lado, su perfume y la calidez de su piel. Sin embargo el tiempo trajo consigo una nueva dificultad. Por disposición de Tojima, Megumi había sido comprometida en matrimonio, recién había cumplido catorce años.

- No quiero Itachi kun... sé que Akira kun no es un mal muchacho, pero a él le gusta alguien más. – Megumi esta molesta por la decisión de su abuelo.

- No pienso permitir que nadie te aleje una vez más de mi lado. – dijo Itachi con determinación. Después de reconocer que era amor lo que sentía por ella, no iba a permitir que nadie se la llevara.

- No puedo aceptarlo, no ahora que me he dado cuenta... – musitó Megumi, mientras el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas. – Que me he dado cuenta de que...

"Te amo" Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas se encontraron y todo a su alrededor dejo de existir. Sus corazones se sincronizaron y poco a poco la distancia fue acortándose, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, finalmente sus labios se encontraron y sus almas se unieron.

Desde entonces no volvieron a separarse. Ni la muerte pudo romper la unión que nació con aquel beso.

**"_No hubiera deseado a nadie mas que a ti... mi amado Uchiha"_**

**"_Te amo y te amaré Megumi... por toda la eternidad"_**

*****

Han pasado tres meses desde la unión de Shikamaru y Asuka. El matrimonio por fin se había consumado, días después de la boda. Asuka aun no había encontrado el momento adecuado para contarle a su esposo que la cigüeña en unos meses los visitaría. Su salud por otro lado iba decayendo pero no dejaba que él se enterará. Shikamaru por su parte seguía sus misiones habituales, su vida en casa era tranquila, la que hubiera deseado si no la hubiera conocido.

El destino les tenia preparado una serie de eventos que cambiaria sus vidas... a unas más problemáticas.

**Continuara...**

Avance del próximo capitulo.

* Shikamaru y Temari, volverán a verse. Una misión ¿podría cambiar sus vidas?

****


	20. Capitulo 20

_**Hola a todos... siento de nuevo las demoras pero las fiestas patrias me retrazaron un tanto y sumando que hoy es mi cumple, pues quise festejarlo dejandoles la continuación de este fanfic... ojala les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo... me sorprendi un poco con ciertos eventos. Cuidense y que esten bien.**_

**_Gracias a mi beta Maria no sasori y a Temari chan, por su ayuda siempre... _**

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 20

_"... Un día más se llena de color_

_Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor._

_Un día más sin limite en el horizonte_

_Y tu vendrás a entregarte a cada momento._

_Un día más de mi pasión por ti  
_

_Y tú vendrás para hacerme feliz._

_Un día más y la soledad llegará,_

_Y tu vendrás a decirme adiós..._

_El viento ha dejado de soplar_

_Y la arena vuelve a calentar,_

_La hoja se queda marchita_

_Que calor la hace morir...."_

La aldea de la arena, su sitio desértico y arenoso, caliente de día, frío de noche. Una joven lloraba desconsolada sobre cama en posición fetal, nadie la molestaba a pesar de ser concientes de su dolor.

"_Volveré pronto Temari..."_

Una promesa sin cumplir, y ahora se encontraba envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Aquella mañana se había levantado, una sonrisa había iluminado su rostro. Tras una misión de varios días, hoy llegaría su esposo. Sin perder tiempo salio a comprar ingredientes para la cena que le prepararía y es que tras superar la boda del vago de la hoja se había prometido ser feliz.

Pero al caer noche la desgracia la acompañaría. Del grupo de Ninjas dirigidos por Akira, solo uno había vuelto. El corazón de Temari se detuvo tras escuchar de su declaración.

_- Fuimos emboscados, una treta del país de la estrella. Lo siento Temari san..._

Se aferro más así misma al recordar el resto de aquella conversación.

"_Akira sempai... ha muerto..."_

Simplemente era una mentira, él podría haber muerto no ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca, que incluso comenzaba a quererlo.

- ¿Por qué Akira? ¿Por qué fue a esa misión?.... ¿por qué ahora que deseaba ser feliz? – gritó Temari aventando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, entonces una vieja fotografía cayo cerca de ella. - ¡Akira!

Tras la puerta de su habitación Kankuro se paseaba nervioso, mientras Gaara lo observaba serenamente. Ambos hermanos estaban preocupados, Temari tenía dos días encerrada.

- Gaara, tenemos que hacer algo... no podemos dejarla sola más tiempo.

- Entiendo tu preocupación Kankuro, es la mía también. En los últimos dos meses se veían realmente felices juntos y no imagine que tan rápido superaría lo del Nara.

- Superarlo, no creo que realmente lo hiciera más bien creo que se obligo a querer a Akira y finalmente lograba hacerlo, pero ahora...

- Un funeral... – dijo Gaara de pronto. – Temari necesita dejarlo ir, necesita decirle adiós y continuar su vida.

La despedida fue muy triste, no había un cuerpo presente solo un ataúd vació al igual que ahora ella. Todos se acercaron, le dijeron que tuviera fortaleza pero no podía responderles solo asentía con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

Los días posteriores no fueron mejores, el dolor aunque menos seguía ahí. Aquella tarde se encontraba viendo el atardecer, cuando las lágrimas volvieron aparecer. Una voz la hizo girarse, su hermano menor se dirigía a ella.

- Temari, es hora de volver a tu vida...

- No puedo Gaara... él... lo era todo para mí y ahora no tengo nada...

- No digas eso, nos tienes a Kankuro y a mí... al igual que a tus amigos. – dijo Gaara abrazando dulcemente a su hermana.

- Es que no lo entiendes.... todos tienen a quien querer y que los quieran, yo lo he perdido y doblemente. Acepte la primera perdida, pero una segunda es demasiado... – gritó mientras las lagrimas hacían su salida.

- Temari, llora y saca todo lo traigas... encuéntrate contigo misma y vuelve hacer la hermana que siempre he conocido.

- Gracias Gaara...

Lejos de aquel lugar, en la aldea de la Hoja muy cerca del bosque había una casa. Sus habitantes tenían poco de habitarla pero aun así se podía percibir la armonía. Asuka se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno, mientras Shikamaru aun dormía.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta despertó de su letargo al joven Nara, quien perezosamente se estiro.

- Un momento...

Escucho a lo lejos la dulce voz de su esposa, retiro la sabana y se incorporo. Unos minutos después caminaba rumbo a la cocina, un baño matutino siempre lograba despertarlo aunque fuera un poco. Estaba cerca de llegar cuando escucho un llanto y apresuro sus pasos, Asuka lloraba.

- ¡Asuka! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a la joven, que no dejaba de llorar.

Por un buen rato no obtuvo respuesta, el cielo esta turbulento y llovía a cantaros. Tras unos minutos en silencio, volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hace un momento, antes de que iniciara la lluvia ha venido un mensajero de casa de mis abuelos con un mensaje... – explicó Asuka aforrándose al pecho de su esposo. – Ha llegado una noticia de la aldea de la arena, de la segunda rama de la familia.

Aquellas palabras hicieron a Shikamaru pensar en una sola cosa. Y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, sabía que pronto sucedería pero, ¿por qué debía enterarse?.

_- Esta embarazada... eso nos termina de alejar. Temari, renuncie a ti con mi cabeza pero no con mi corazón..._ – pensó Shikamaru con cierto pesar. De pronto Asuka le pareció más pesada, a ver su expresión cambio. Estaba pálida y se había desvanecido en sus brazos.

Shikamaru llevo a Asuka hasta su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama. Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, mientras el pensaba en Temari... su esposa se había puesto mal. Por su bien debía olvidarse de Temari.

- Asuka, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Shikamaru cuando la joven comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- Descuida, ha sido solo por la impresión. – contestó Asuka intentando levantarse.

- Creo que deberías estar recostada un poco más...

- Lo siento Shikamaru, me enterarme de su muerte ha sido un golpe fuerte...

- ¡Muerte! ¿Quién murió? – preguntó Shikamaru en tono preocupado.

- Léelo tu mismo, yo no puedo hacerlo... – Asuka saco un trozo de papel que se había guardado en delantal.

Shikamaru tomo en sus manos aquel mensaje y comenzó a leerlo.

"_... lamento notificarte la muerte de tu primo Akira. Entenderás que eso te hace la única para evitar que nuestra familia desaparezca, por la tarde irá tu abuela a visitarte. _

_T. Asamiya "_

Asuka levantó su vista para observar el rostro de su esposo y de pronto sintió temor. Los shinobis se enfrentaban constantemente con la muerte y la vida se iba en un instante. Asuka acarició su vientre, recordando el secreto que aun le escondía a su esposo y si no lo había dicho antes era para evitar su preocupación, sin embargo ahora debía decírselo.

- Shikamaru, quiero decirte algo... yo...

- Lamento la perdida de Akira san pero nosotros seguimos aquí y debemos seguir. Tomate un descanso... – Shikamaru tomo las manos de su mujer entre las suyas. – Te ves agotada... no te preocupes yo estaré fuera casi toda el día...

- Lo haré, pero hay algo más que me gustaría decirte.

- Me lo dirás más tarde... ahora descansa un poco.

- Pero... – trato de decir Asuka pero fue interrumpida una vez más.

- Por tu abuela no te preocupes, tratare de estar aquí cuando ella haga su visita. Ahora descansa.

Shikamaru se acerco y besó la frente de Asuka, luego salió de casa rumbo a su oficina. Aun llovía pero eso no impidió a que mirase las nubes preguntándose si ella, su flor del desierto estaría bien. Un suspiro escapo de su boca y siguió su camino.

Dentro de la casa, Asuka se había levantado de la cama. Volvió a tocar su vientre.

- Perdóname... no pude decirle que vienes pero estoy segura de que va a quererte tanto como yo...

El día siguió parcialmente nublado. Shikamaru suspiraba con el recuerdo de tierras más áridas y por la princesa que habita en ellas. Asuka por su lado había decidido salir a visitar a Ino, cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta llamo su atención.

- ¡Abuela! – dijo Asuka sorprendida. – No la esperaba tan temprano.

- ¿Pensabas salir? No es recomendable en una mujer de tu condición salir en un día como hoy. – reprendió Kirame Asamiya. - ¿No me ofreces el pase?

- Por supuesto, sea bienvenida a mi casa. – respondió Asuka. – Le ofrezco algo de beber.

- No te molestes querida nieta, por fortuna he traído algo decente de casa... Lia, busca en la cocina algo limpio y sirve la comida que hemos traído; Yuko, limpia un poco este lugar. – indicó Kirame con un deje de molestia en su rostro. -

Asuka comprendió con aquellas acciones que su abuela desaprobaba su hogar y aun más el hecho de que su esposo se negara a aceptar una sirvienta, que más que eso sería una espía.

- No se como puedes vivir en un casa como esta, deberías exigirle a tu esposo una mejor, digna de la última del clan Asamiya.

- Esta casa es hermosa y la que por ahora mi esposo puede ofrecerme. A mi me parece encantadora. – dijo Asuka sonriendo.

- ¿Qué va saber una mocosa de buen gusto? Debiste forzar a tu esposo aceptar la casa que tu abuelo les regalaba.

- Shikamaru san no tenía porque aceptar, si ya tenia algo que ofrecerme. -

Un golpe seco se escucho en la habitación, Asuka se llevo su mano hasta su mejilla. Kirame la observaba molesta e indignada.

- Eres una mala agradecida. Yo no te eduque para que me hablaras de esa manera. Ahora déjate de tonterías, ambas sabemos que esta no es precisamente una visita de cortesía.

- Lo sé, pero no aceptare esta vez. Siempre me debilito mucho y eso no bueno en mi condición y usted lo sabe. – respondió Asuka con serenidad.

- Niña tonta, crees que acaso no sé el riesgo pero si no se hace el bebe podría sufrir las consecuencias de tu ingratitud.

Aquellas palabras golpearon más fuerte a Asuka, que la bofetada que había recibido un poco antes. Haría cualquier cosa por ese pequeño ser.

- Cualquier cosa antes de que él sufra...

- Bien dicho, ahora vayamos a tu habitación... – ordenó Kirame. Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta la recamara.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Kirame salía de la habitación con expresión cansada. Ordeno a Lia, sirviera la comida. Mientras tanto Asuka permanecía inconsciente, lejana a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

*****

La torre del Hokage, siempre tan concurrida hoy estaba desierta tal vez por el mal tiempo. Shikamaru miraba por la ventana, había terminado temprano su trabajo y ahora solo faltaba la reunión que tenia con la Hokage.

- ... Siempre he pensado que a tu oficina le hace falta un pequeño refri con bocadillos...

- ¡Chouji! ¿Qué haces aquí amigo? – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

- Acabo de regresar de una misión y pensé en venir a visitarte. Creo que vine en buen momento... ¿Te has dado cuenta de tu error? Sabía que tarde ó temprano esto pasaría. – Chouji abrió una bolsa de patatas y se sentó.

- Sigues insistiendo en eso pero siento decepcionarte. Mi matrimonio va por buen camino pero...

- Sabía que había un pero...

- No es con Asuka... si no con Temari. – confesó Shikamaru mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla.

- ¿Temari?

- Ella ha quedado viuda. Debe sentirse sola. Y yo, quisiera dejarlo todo por estar a su lado, estrecharla entre mis brazos y confortarla.... yo...

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió su confesión, la Hokage lo esperaba en su oficina.

- Lo siento Chouji, debo irme. El día de hoy no me apetece que la Godaime me grite por llegar tarde. – dijo Shikamaru levantándose.

- No te preocupes, tal vez podamos vernos más tarde para ir a comer.

Sin perder un instante más, fue rumbo a la oficina. Mientras tanto en su hogar, Asuka recobraba la consciencia.

- Vaya... era hora que volvieras en sí. He aprovechado que dormías para revisarte, al parecer todo va muy bien. ¿Cuándo piensas contárselo a tu marido? – cuestionó Kirame.

- Abuela, no me siento muy bien. ¿Podríamos dejar las preguntas para después?

- De ninguna manera, ahora mismo me responderás.

- Me entere unos días después de la boda y si no se lo he dicho, es porque tu misma me dijiste que los primeros meses eran de riesgo y no quería darle falsas ilusiones pero esta misma noche se lo diré... – Asuka sentía como sus fuerzas se agotaban. - ¿Cómo esta mi corazón?

Kirame había revelado Asuka, la condición de su corazón aun mes de haberse casado. Otra cosa más que debía a su familia, todo porque le era negado usar su _kekkei genkai. _Tal vez por eso mismo había esperado para contarle a Shikamaru de su estado y de su salud, no quería preocuparlo.

- Débil, hasta en eso debes agradecerle a tu madre. Ahora prepárate, debes comer algo antes de la llegada de tu abuelo. – anunció Kirame.

- ¿Él vendrá? – preguntó Asuka con temor.

- Tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear, ahora vístete. Te espero en el comedor. – dijo Kirame antes de marcharse, una parte de ella se sentía culpable por hablarle de aquella manera, después de todo era su única nieta.

Reuniendo fuerzas, Asuka logro cambiarse pero cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con la figura de su abuelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aquel hombre que debiese inspirar ternura, le inspiraba miedo.

- ¡Abuelo! Es un placer recibirlo en mi casa. – saludo Asuka aun con debilidad.

- ¿Casa? Esto no lo es, pero ya hablaré con los Nara. Ahora he venido arreglar asuntos contigo, toma asiento. – dijo Tojima con amargura en sus palabras. – Es hora de que estés enterada de ciertas cláusulas de tu contrato matrimonial.

Asuka miró con sorpresa al hombre frente a ella. ¿Qué más sorpresas le daría su familia?

- No me mires de esa manera, todo matrimonio arreglado tiene su contrato. Nosotros los Asamiya por medio tuyo nos comprometemos en darles un heredero sano y los Nara se comprometieron a hacer de nuestro clan uno más del suyo, los secretos de nuestra familia se volvería los de ellos. Pero como imaginaras querida nieta, yo no pienso ni deseo que nuestra familia desaparezca... ese hijo que llevas en el vientre no dejará de ser un Asamiya...

... Dentro de las cláusulas que existen hay una en particular de cual debes cuidarte. La cláusula de fidelidad, ninguno conyugues podrá ser infiel ya que las consecuencias de ello, es el repudio del conyugue y como compensación para el afectado es la liberación y anulación del matrimonio; en caso de existir hijos habrá otra segunda compensación, tras anularse el matrimonio de sus padres, el hijo adquirirá el apellido de aquel padre que no rompiera la cláusula y le serán otorgados los derechos de primogénito.... es decir, que a pesar de romper vínculos con su otra familia, sus derechos quedaran intactos.

- Eso es horrible, no se le puede negar a un padre su hijo... – dijo Asuka con preocupación.

- Ahora entenderás que no puedes dejarte ver con otros hombres... – gritó Tojima enojado a la vez que se levantaba. Asuka lo miro aterrada al verlo dirigirse a ella. – Te han visto platicar con el joven Inuzuka y con ese Uchiha. – tomo de los hombros a su nieta y con fuerza la levanto. - ¿Qué dices a eso?

- Ellos son solo buenos amigos y también lo son de mi esposo..

- Entiende la gravedad. – gritó Tojima zarandeándola con brusquedad. – No te atrevas a romper la cláusula... me has entendido. – soltó Asuka tras decir aquello, dejándola caer en el sillón.

- No lo haré... – respondió temerosa

- Te librarás de este matrimonio, cuando yo lo disponga. No comentaras nada de está platica con tu marido... te lo prohíbo. Ahora procura cuidarte y llevar bien ese embarazo, recuerda que nuestro heredero reside en tus entrañas.

- Te he dejado tu comida lista, y dile a tu esposo que acepte que alguien venga a ayudarte, esta casa esta hecha un chiquero y en unos meses no podrás hacer nada. – dijo Kirame mientras se acercaba a su marido.

Asuka bajo su cabeza, mientas apretaba fuertemente los puños. Una vez que sus abuelos dejaron la casa, tomando fuerza se levanto y camino hasta la cocina. Abrió la puerta de la alacena y comprobó que su abuela había mandando por más comida, al girarse hacia la mesa vio que está estaba llena de platillos.

Lágrimas furiosas salieron de sus ojos e inundaron su rostro, camino hacia la mesa y con un brusco movimiento tiro todo lo que había sobre esta. El piso quedo hecho un desastre y Asuka se dejo caer al suelo, las fuerzas la abandonaban pero el coraje permanecía.

- ... No soy un juguete...no soy un juguete... - gritó

Aun no daba crédito a todo lo que había escuchado. La muerte de su primo no había significado nada, ni siquiera lo mencionaron; su matrimonio solo era un plan de su abuelo para que el clan no se acabará. Pero... ¿Dónde quedaban sus sentimientos?

Akira, había sido el amor de su infancia, el que hizo que soñara las más locas situaciones y ahora estaba muerto.

Kiba, había sido su primer amor, ahora lo sabia pero renuncio a él por su matrimonio por miedo a desobedecer a sus abuelos y ahora él, comenzaba una relación. Por extraño que pareciera, el chico había logrado ganarse el corazón de Ino.

Shikamaru, el hombre escogido por su clan para ser su esposo. Un joven que poco a poco fue ganando su aprecio, admiración y cariño. Cierto, ahora lo quería y pronto tendrían un hijo. Cuando creía que su vida por fin sería dichosa, se enteraba de la verdad tras su matrimonio.

- No quiero... no acepto... – gritaba Asuka entre lagrimas. – Mamá... Papá... Megumi... ¿Por qué me dejaron sola?... quiero estar con ustedes...

Se levanto débilmente, caminando hacia la salida pues una sola idea pasaba por su mente, debía ir con ellos. Sus emociones al máximo debido a las hormonas ó tal vez su deseo de por borrar todo aquello, la hizo salir en pleno chubasco.

No supo como pero llego al cementerio y frente a la tumba de sus seres queridos, cayo de rodillas. Las fuerzas comenzaron abandonarla pero no las lágrimas.

- ¡Asuka! – dijo una voz tras ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero irme con ellos... – dijo Asuka mientras alguien la abrazaba, cobijándola de la lluvia. - Oh Sasuke...

*****

La lluvia había intensificado poco después de que saliera de la oficina, pero no detuvo a Shikamaru. Le había prometido a su esposa estar en casa para recibir a la visita y no fallaría en la promesa, por muy problemático que esta fuera. Finalmente llego a casa, estaba todo muy silencioso.

- Asuka, ya llegue... – anunció Shikamaru pero no obtuvo respuesta. – Tal vez este dormida...

Fue a la recamara pero esta estaba vacía, recorrió toda la casa y no había señal de su esposa, pero al llegar a la cocina su rostro se sorprendió. Había caos, comida en el suelo, platos rotos.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – se preguntó Shikamaru preocupado, no quería pensar en alguna fatalidad. Corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y justo ahí, se encontró de frente con Sasuke quien en sus brazos cargaba su esposa inconsciente. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Buenas tardes Shikamaru. – dijo Sasuke con serenidad. – Te lo explicare, pero antes debemos atenderla.

Shikamaru camino hasta el Uchiha y tomo en brazos a su mujer, estaba muy empapada. La llevo hasta su recamara, la recostó y le quito la ropa mojada. Medía hora después salia para reunirse con Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- La deje dormida, espero que pase buena noche. – respondió Shikamaru. - ¿Qué paso Sasuke?

- Desconozco los motivos que la impulsaran a salir una tarde como esta. La vi entrando al cementerio, sus pasos era erráticos y eso me impulso a seguirla.

- ¿Al cementerio? – Shikamaru se sintió inquieto, no podía entender porque su esposa iría a ese sitio.

- … cuando la vi caer de rodillas fui hacia ella… lloraba, entre sollozos murmuro su deseo por reunirse con ellos… que pasa Shikamaru.

- No sucede nada… agradezco que la hayas auxiliado. – respondió Shikamaru con sinceridad. Se sentía confundido no sabía que había pasado, por la mañana se habían despedido tranquilamente y ahora…

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres pero fue Shikamaru quien se dirigió a ella. Un grupo de ninjas lo observaba.

- Shikamaru san, estamos listos para la misión. – dijo uno de ellos.

- La misión… ahh – dijo Shikamaru con cierta molestia pues la había olvidado, pero no podía irse y dejarla así. – Escúchame Ryutaro, tu eres el que está al tanto de la misión… es sencilla, solo investigar. Inicien sin mí, yo los alcanzaré apenas arregle una situación.

- Capitán, ¿Qué sucederá con Tsunade sama? – preguntó otro de los ninjas.

- Yo hablaré con ella. Ustedes sigan con la misión y recuerden, solo es de investigación, si encuentran que el terreno es peligroso retrocedan… no tenemos permiso del país del Viento para iniciar un ataque. Entendido. –

- Entendido capitán… - gritaron los ninjas antes de desaparecer.

- Tsunade no es una mujer cuya paciencia sea una cualidad. Le molestará saber que has mandado un grupo de novatos… - comentó Sasuke con frialdad.

- Crees que no lo sé, sin embargo es una misión sencilla. Ahora si me disculpas Sasuke, no puedo atenderte más…

- No sé qué problemas tengan Shikamaru… pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado hoy, te advierto que no está sola. – amenazó Sasuke antes de salir de la casa, dejando a Shikamaru pensando en sus palabras.

*******

La mañana siguiente había sido una mucho más soleada. Un ninja brincaba de rama en rama intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, su rostro reflejaba algo más preocupación y es que verdad no entendía a las mujeres.

- ¡Mendokusai!...

Aquella palabra había escapado de su boca al recordar los sucesos del día anterior. Había mandado a su escuadrón a realizar la misión asignada por la Hokage, la mujer más problemática después de su madre y había teniendo que quedarse debido al estado de salud de su mujer.

- NARA SHIKAMARU… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora? – había gritado Tsunade al verlo entrar en su oficina.

- Discúlpeme Godaime, he tenido que enviar a mi escuadrón a iniciar la misión y yo...

- ¡QUE HAS HECHO QUE!!!! MAS TE VALE TENER UNA BUENA EXCUSA O TENDRAS QUE PAGAR UNOS DIAS EN DETENCION POR DESACATO…

- He tenido una buena razón para quedarme, mi mujer necesitaba de ayuda pero estoy listo para partir ahora mismo…

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Asuka? – Tsunade había bajado su tono de voz y esta había sonado compresiva.

- Un ataque repentino de nervios. Ino, ha ido a revisarle y se quedará con ella esta noche por la mañana mi madre ira con ella. Y he venido a avisarla de todo esto.

- Encuentro más viable que pases la noche con tu esposa, mañana podrás partir y reunirte con tu equipo. Y Shikamaru, iré personalmente a visitar a Asuka y revisaré su estado de salud.

- Gracias Godaime…

Sin embargo algo en la expresión de Tsunade lo había inquietado. Tras haber salido de aquel lugar regreso a su casa donde Ino le informaba que Asuka estaba mejor. Intentó hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido pero descarto la idea, era mejor que descansara. Por la mañana y antes de que llegara su madre, se despidió de su esposa.

- Me voy de misión unos días, intenta descansar…

- Prométeme que vas a cuidarte… a tu regreso tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Besó su frente y la dejo recostada sobre la cama. Su madre no tardo en llegar y finalmente inicio su viaje.

- ¡Mendokusai! – menciono Shikamaru con cansancio pero no podía detenerse, siguió saltando de rama en rama.

******

Días después…

El ocaso traía consigo una nueva esperanza, una nueva promesa. Temari había decidido que era el tiempo de dejar de lamentarse y tomar de nuevo las riendas de su vida. Con paso seguro y porte de confianza la kunoichi caminaba rumbo a la oficina de su hermano el Kazekage. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando una conversación llamo su atención.

-… Esto no es posible, solo sería una misión de investigación… - dijo Kankuro con molestia. - ¿Quién podría haberlos atacado?

- Por lo que sabemos Kazekage sama es que en esa zona había rumores de ninjas desertores por eso pedimos ayuda la Hoja para investigar un posible resurgimiento de Akatsuki. – explicó otro ninja de la arena.

- Debió acompañarlos un grupo de nuestros ninjas. – alzo de nuevo la voz Kankuro. – Como esperamos ser más fuertes como nación ninja, si dependemos de la Hoja…

- Basta Kankuro, lo importante ahora es ayudar a los heridos y notificar las bajas a la Hoja. – dijo Gaara sin dejar de ver por la ventana. - ¿Quién era el líder de la misión?

- Nara Shikamaru…

Temari sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Aquello simplemente no podía ser cierto… las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y su respiración agitarse.

- Yo iré en esa misión de rescate. – dijo Temari irrumpiendo en la habitación.

- ¡Temari! Tú no puedes ir… - Kankuro camino hacia su hermana.

- ¿Por qué no Kankuro? No estabas deseando que fuera la misma…

- Ambos sabemos que lo haces por ese vago…

- Eso a ti no te importa, iré quieras o no… - sin decir nada más Temari abandono la oficina. Corrió a prepararlo todo para partir.

- No puedes dejarla ir Gaara, sabes que las posibilidades de que ese vago haya muerto son altas y no quiero verla sufrir otra vez. – dijo Kankuro enojado.

- Entiendo tu punto de vista, yo también quisiera evitarle esa pena pero por otro lado si le impedimos ir será más grande su dolor. Ella sabe el riesgo y aun así desea ir… Moshi, que un grupo de ninjas espere a Temari en la puerta de entrada.

- Hai…

- Yo también iré… - anunció Kankuro.

- No, prefiero que vaya ella sola… entiéndelo Kankuro es algo que ella debe hacer.

Una hora más tarde, Temari acompañada de 5 ninjas partían de la aldea de la Arena rumbo a la frontera con el país del Fuego. Su corazón latía lastimosamente, él tenía que estar vivo…

"_No eres mío, pero mientras estés vivo una parte de tu corazón siempre lo será…"_

Temari se aferraba a la idea de que él estaría bien pero cada paso la angustiaba. ¿Hubiera hecho lo mismo por Akira? Lo más seguro es que si pero sería ¿la preocupación y la desesperación al mismo nivel?. Aparto de su mente aquellos pensamientos, debía estar preparada para lo que encontrara. Mientras tanto el tiempo se hacía lento y tortuoso.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y la visión del mismo era aterradora, sin duda alguna, se había realizado un enfrentamiento.

- Escuchen todos… - gritó Temari con su habitual voz de mando. – Se separaran y buscaran sobrevivientes, entendido.

- Hai… - gritaron los ninjas de la arena.

Temari buscaba frenéticamente entre los heridos a su querido Nara, mientras su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

- He dicho que me encuentro bien, no deberías mejor emplear tus energías en alguien más herido… tsk que problemático…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la kunoichi de la Arena se girara con tanta violencia que pudo haberse lastimado; fue entonces que sus ojos se detuvieron en un rostro tremendamente aburrido pero sencillamente adorable a su vista.

- ¡Shikamaru! – gritó Temari sin poderlo evitar.

- ¿Temari? Es que acaso mis ojos me engañan… - contestó Shikamaru sonriendo. -¿Qué haces en este lugar?

- He tenido que venir a salvarte como siempre… lo he hecho tantas veces que tu trasero ya debería pertenecerme. – dijo Temari sonriendo, como solamente para él lo hacía.

- No tienes que decir eso… para un hombre es vergonzoso tener que ser salvado por una chica… mujeres, siempre tan problemáticas.

- Perdone usted señor genio. – Temari no dejaba de verlo, era el hombre a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

- No te disculpes, solo que no esperaba verte estando tu de…

- ¿Luto?

- Así es… lamento mucho lo de Akira, pero ambos sabemos que la vida shinobi es de esta manera. – no eran las palabras que le hubiera gustado expresar pero que podía decirle sin causarle dolor y al mismo tiempo causárselo así mismo.

- Gracias… - susurro Temari. Aun le dolía lo de Akira pero le hubiera dolido más perderlo a él y ese hecho la hacía sentirse mal por él hombre que le había desposado y que la había amado.

- Temari san, los ninjas que hemos encontrado de la hoja se encuentran en condiciones estables, solo dos de ellos tienen heridas mortales y necesitan ser atendidos con suma urgencia. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

- Llévenlos de inmediato a la aldea, yo me quedare aquí para ayudar a Nara a investigar lo que ha pasado. Por favor informa al Kazekage de lo ocurrido y de mi decisión, apenas terminemos aquí iremos de regreso a la Arena.

- Entendido Temari san, cuídese…

El silencio acompañó a Temari y a Shikamaru una vez que los ninjas desaparecieron de su vista llevando con ellos al escuadrón de la Hoja. Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos ninja caminaron entre los árboles.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Temari finalmente.

Shikamaru bajo la mirada, pues sentía carga de culpa por haberlos enviado antes. Un suspiro lastimoso escapo de sus labios, al saberse infractor de aquel perjurio; debía haber pensando en esa posibilidad pero la preocupación por Asuka le había hecho tomar una decisión apresurada.

- Nos emboscaron justo antes de llegar a nuestro destino… - confesó Shikamaru sintiéndose un embustero por decir aquello, pues en realidad había llegado casi al final del encuentro. Había sido una fortuna que nadie hubiese muerto. – Temía que nadie llegara en nuestro auxilio, no tanto por mí si no por mis camaradas.

- Tú mismo has dicho que esto es impredecible en nuestro mundo. Vamos animo, todos estarán bien… pero si gustas puedo ofrecerte mi pañuelo para que puedas llorar tendidamente… bebe llorón. – dijo Temari en un intento por obtener una sonrisa de aquellos labios que desea probar.

- ¿Dónde quedan tus modales femeninos? – preguntó Shikamaru sonriendo.

- En el mismo lugar de siempre, no seas problemático. Y bien genio, ¿Cuál es el plan?

_**El destino es incierto, muchas veces nos aleja de algunas personas pero el mismo vuelve a juntarlos… será acaso… ¿Qué este encuentro tenga consecuencias? ¿Qué pasa ahora que se han quedado solos? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Y Asuka?**_

_**Muy pronto las respuestas…**_

Continuara…


	21. Capitulo 21

_**Feliz navidad!!!!! Que la dicha invada sus corazónes y que la paz reine en sus hogares; mis queridos amigos y lectores agradezco mucho su lectura para este fanfic que inicio la idea coon 7 capitulos y ahora son más de 20.... sin ayuda esto no sería posible... mil gracias y lamento enormemente la tardanza. Que disfruten de las letras que dejo para ustedes.**_

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 21

_Para muchos,_

_Sentir lo que siento lo es todo,_

_Pero para mí es todo lo que no quiero._

_Es no cumplir con lo que creo,_

_Es perder mi libertad, por gusto propio,_

_Es sentir algo que no debo,_

_Es ahogarme en la idea de lo imposible,_

_Tratando de ignorar la verdad misma._

_Tenerte en mi mente es un tormento,_

_Tú siempre presente en mi pensamiento,_

_Bloqueas mis sentidos,_

_Confundes mis ideas._

_Daría lo que fuera para no sentirlo,_

_Daría lo que fuera para olvidarte,_

_Pero desgraciadamente, no puedo con mis sentimientos,_

_Y tendré que vivir, con este tormento._

_Poema Infidelidad_

_Colaboración de Betty_

_México_

_web._

_._

Con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, admirando la bella puesta de sol que los acompañaba, con esos colores sacados de las manos de un pintor de sueños.

Shikamaru giro lentamente su cabeza y pudo observar el hermoso cabello de Temari que se iluminaba, y le parecía tan irreal, tan efímero, como si nunca hubiera pertenecido a este lugar, como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando a encontrarlo. Una lágrima escapa de esos bellos ojos verdes y en silencio Shikamaru ve su alma, ella se la estaba dando, le estaba dando el momento más íntimo que podían tener, porque no hay nada más bello que llorar de felicidad.

Shikamaru se acerco a Temari, beso sus lágrimas, y saboreo la inconfundible mezcla de salitre del mar en su pie.

- Te am… - trato de decir el chico pero ella lo silencio con un beso.

- No digas nada… de lo que mañana podríamos lamentarnos. – susurro Temari tras romper la unión de sus labios.

Ambos entraron en la misma que posada que en los últimos meses se había vuelto testigo de su amor prohibido. Al cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, Temari abrazo a Shikamaru y se desnudaron antes de llegar a la cama. No hablaban, se habían terminado hasta las miradas. Era un acto tantas veces postergado que venía como un vendaval silencioso y ciego, aunque arrasador.

Temari, se le puso arriba y tomó el mando con energía y plasticidad. Primero la cosa fue salvaje, como venía de afuera. Shikamaru con los dientes apretados y Temari con la boca abierta, arqueándose cada vez que acababa.

Cuando lo hacía Shikamaru no la dejaba descansar y volvía a hamacarla, conteniendo su propio deseo. Una vocecita que sonaba muy atrás, dentro de su cabeza, le decía "No acabes, pinchále el corazón, no acabes". El último orgasmo de ella fue larguísimo, y quedó por unos segundos exhausta.

Pero Shikamaru se rehízo y la subió sobre el tocador, y la lamió hasta hacerla suplicar. La penetró sabiendo que debía anular su propio placer. Que su placer no era importante, debía borrarlo de sus funciones y concentrarse plenamente no sólo en satisfacerla, sino en darle el máximo placer que un hombre le podía hacer sentir jamás.

Solo en ese instante de máximo placer para él, en ese instante dramático y determinante de su vida, consistía en oír los quejidos de ella. Deseaba tanto despertar en ella, la llama de la pasión que les había sido arrebatada. Y volvió a entrar en ella para sentir cada espasmo, para sentirse responsable de tanta euforia y unidos en solo gritos ambos tocaron el cielo.

Shikamaru la llevo de nuevo a la cama y se recostó a su lado, acariciando aquella piel que tanto le gustaba. Temari por otro lado, solo se dejo acariciar por aquellas manos que tanto le gustaban. Poco a poco el sueño fue invadiéndolos y finalmente ambos se sumergieron en un sueño profundo.

*****

Era un mañana fría en la aldea de Konoha, lo que había obligado a las personas ponerse una sudadera o un buen suéter. Una joven caminaba a paso lento por el mismo camino que recorría todas las mañanas, sujetaba fuertemente entre sus manos un ramo de orquídeas la flor favorita de su querida hermana.

Un joven la observaba desde lejos, su mirada mostraba recelo y coraje. Decidido camino hacia ella. Si se supiera en sus cinco sentidos jamás hubiera tenido el valor de hablarle como le hablaría.

- Hola Asuka… o debo decirte señora Nara… - dijo Kiba tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

- ¡Kiba kun! Me asustaste… - respondió Asuka recuperándose de la impresión, pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. - ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

- No me digas que la **SEÑORA** Nara se molesta – Kiba recalcando el estado civil de la chica, en su voz se podía percibir molestia.

- Kiba kun, estas ebrio… deberías ir a casa y dormir un poco. Ino se decepcionaría si te viera en ese estado tan deplorable. – sugirió Asuka haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del joven.

- No me importa… ella ya no es más mi novia y la culpa es tuya. – recrimino Kiba tomando fuertemente del brazo a Asuka. – Yo te conocía de tiempo atrás, te mostré mi interés con detalles, con cortesía y no logre enamorarte, en cambio solo te basto saber que estabas comprometida con Shikamaru para enamorarte de él… - siguió haciendo presión sobre el brazo de la chica, sin importarle su gesto de dolor. - ¿Por qué no me amaste?

- Kiba kun... me lastimas... – el rostro de Asuka se contrajo a causa de la presión en su brazo.

- ¿Y que hay de mi dolor?... Tú me lastimaste y no te importo. Ahora eres muy feliz con él ¿cierto? – Kiba seguía enojado, cuando algo llamo su atención. Fue el vientre abultado lo que disparo a un más su enfado. - ¿Estas embarazada?

- Kiba... estas asustándome... ¿Qué te ocurre? - dijo Asuka tratando de mantenerse tranquila pero la mira del chico la estaba espantando.

- Es que no vas a contestarme... – gritó Kiba enojado. – Vamos responde...

Kiba zarandeó a Asuka con brusquedad, esperando que con ello la chica respondiera sus cuestionamientos. El denso aire que movía sus cabellos con suavidad, ligera brisa que envolvía sus cuerpos, y que por momentos intentaba juntarlos, aquello que no los dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. El corazón de la chica comenzó agitarse cuando la mano masculina de Kiba rodeo su estrecha cintura femenina con suavidad y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mientras que su mano libre aprovechaba para acariciar aquel rostro que desde hace tiempo adoraba contemplar, pero también le hizo recordar su enojo.

Un instante después Asuka sintió sus labios aprisionados por los de él. El tacto no fue dulce, por el contrario fue brusco, violento y sin la menor muestra de aprecio o cariño, la sorpresa la dejo atónita, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquel acto.

Trato de zafarse de aquellos brazos que la lastimaban, pero Kiba la estrecho aun más a su cuerpo haciendo la lucha inútil pues su fuerza no se comparaba con la de él; debía hacer algo antes de que alguien pudiera verlos y malinterpretara las cosas. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Una idea cruzo su mente, solo una cosa podría hacer. Intento corresponder el beso ó al menos eso intento demostrar y de pronto lo mordió, Kiba instintivamente la aparto de sí haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo Kiba molesto, mientras Asuka lo miraba asustada.

- No es esa manera de tratar a una mujer, Kiba, creía que eras otro tipo de hombre... no me obligues a usar la fuerza...

- ¡Sasuke!... – musitó Asuka.

Un gran perro blanco apareció y comenzó a gruñir al joven Uchiha pero él pareció no tomarle importancia. Se acerco a donde estaba Asuka.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

- Estoy bien, solo necesito levantarme….

Un colmillo se asomo entre los labios de Kiba, esta furioso de verlos juntos. ¿Es que a Sasuke le gustaba ella?. Maldijo para sus adentro pero el ver el rostro de la joven haciendo un gesto de dolor le hizo ver lo que había hecho. La había herido, y un hombre que se dice amar a una mujer no hace eso; con todo el dolor de su corazón se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí seguido de su fiel Akamaru.

* * *

El sol comenzó a iluminar con mayor fuerza y la tibieza embriago el lugar. Un joven se encontraba observando a la mujer que dormía a su lado y como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que aquella mujer abriera sus ojos y le dedicara una angelical mirada.

- ¿Ahora espías a la gente mientras duerme? – preguntó Temari somnolienta.

- No a toda la gente, solo a ti. Adoro ver tu rostro al despertar y sentirte cerca de mí. – respondió Shikamaru sonriendo y sin dejarla de ver a los ojos. – Eres una mujer de la cual nunca soñé enamorarme.

- Si hubiera sabido todo… y que entrarías tan fuerte aquí… - Temari toco su corazón. – Te habría robado en ese instante.

- ¿Robarme? Mujer, eso es algo de hombres y si yo me hubiera atrevido, tal vez no estaría con vida ahora. – Shikamaru acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

- Eres un tonto, pero aun así te amo… más que a nada en este mundo. – confesó Temari escondiendo su rostro en aquel pecho masculino.

- No quiero perderte. – dijo Shikamaru de pronto. – No ahora que he descubierto cuanto me haces falta, de cuanto me importas pero no quiero ser egoísta. No puedo ofrecerte nada y tú no mereces eso.

- Yo estoy aquí porque deseo estarlo, no te he pedido nada a cambio. Shikamaru, te amo y lo que importa para mí, son estos momentos en los que eres solo mío. ¡Qué importa si el mundo no sabe de lo nuestro!

- Temari… eres la mujer de mi vida y sin embargo me apresure a tomar una decisión al saber que te había perdido y ahora por eso, no puedo ofrecerte nada.

- Tonto. ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que pasaría? Nada estaba escrito y tomaste la decisión que consideraste correcta y no voy a decirte que no me molesto. Sin embargo estoy consciente de que tienes deberes con ella y yo…

Shikamaru la interrumpió con un beso y dejándose llevar, volvió a robarle aquellos suspiros y caricias lentas, que los transportaron al cielo, haciéndolos beber del lago de los deseos. Llevaron a sus cuerpos al límite del deseo y cayeron exhaustos de nuevo sobre el colchón y se abrazaron fuertemente.

- Quisiera poder detener el tiempo y estar en tus brazos eternamente. – susurro Shikamaru cerca del oído de Temari. - ¿Casémonos?

Temari dirigió una mirada de extrañez al chico a su lado y cuando él lo noto se apresuro a agregar.

- No me mires de esa manera. Sé que he de escucharme como un loco pero lo que te digo es en serio. Deseo que seas mi mujer, quiero casarme contigo. Sé que por ahora otra mujer llevaba mi apellido y que es problemático, pero voy arreglarlo. ¿Cásate conmigo ahora?

- Shikamaru, acepto casarme contigo. – respondió Temari conmovida por aquella repentina petición. – Hagámoslo en el ocaso, tu y yo solamente y el sol y la luna como testigos de nuestra procesión.

- No digas más mujer, esta noche antes del ocaso nos reuniremos en la cima de la colina y confesaremos nuestro amor, las estrellas serán nuestros testigos y la luna nos dará nuestra bendición.

*****

Asuka intento levantarse pero un leve dolor en el vientre la hizo doblarse y de pronto sintió algo tibio correr por sus piernas y el miedo se reflejo en su rostro. Sasuke de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos, presentía algo malo y sin perder un instante la llevo a su hogar.

- Necesito a Ino… - susurro Asuka asustada.

- No te preocupes, yo iré por ella. Tu solo descansa y no te muevas. – respondió Sasuke recostándola en la cama.

Sasuke abandono la casa a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras la joven Asamiya tocaba su vientre con terror. Pues el recuerdo de algo escrito en el viejo diario de hermana la hizo estremecerse, no deseaba por nada estar en la misma situación. No quería perderlo… ya lo amaba demasiado, más de lo que creyó amar a nadie.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud y para Asuka parecieron horas. Finalmente Sasuke apareció y su lado Ino Yamanaka, que se dirigió a ella rápidamente.

- Esperare afuera. – anunció Sasuke.

Ino comenzó a revisar a Asuka, quien temblaba por miedo. Tras unos segundos la joven Yamanaka se volvió a su amiga, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Ha sido solo una amenaza. Asuka, debes cuidarte en extremo a partir de hoy y debo recordarte que es necesario que ese marido tuyo este enterado. – dijo Ino con seriedad. – Por suerte Sasuke estaba cerca, pero va a oírme ese Shikamaru apenas se entere.

- No te enojes con él. Shikamaru es un gran ninja y debe hacer su trabajo, no puede cuidarme todo el tiempo. ¿Qué clase de esposa seria?

- Conceptos viejos. Asuka, no tiene nada de malo reclamar a tu esposo un poco de atención y necesitas de su ayuda, sobre todo en tu estado. – dijo Ino indignada ante aquella situación, pues le parecía que Shikamaru se alejaba más de su hogar por estar en su deber. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan activo? Pensó. – Bien he detenido la hemorragia y no hay peligro pero aun así necesitas reposo, aun sigue algo sin gustarme.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Asuka. Había sido educada para obedecer sin claudicar, ni exigir y eso la había hecho débil.

_¿Cómo cambiar mis hábitos? ¿Cómo ser valiente?... Si tan solo Megumi estuviera viva. – pensó Asuka mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente la sábana._

- Te he administrado un poco de tranquilizante, te hará dormir...

- ... gracias Ino... – susurró Asuka sonriendo. – Por ti… mi bebe esta aun conmigo... no tengo palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento.

- No me lo agradezcas para eso somos amigas, además que clase de madrina sería si no cuido de mi ahijado. – Ino se levanto. – Procura seguir mis indicaciones.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, tengo una misión por la tarde junto a Shino y Ten Ten. Aunque no me gustaría dejarte sola, creo que lo mejor será avisarle a tu tía o a tus abuelos. – sugirió Ino pensando a quien podría llamar.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo cuidar de ella. – dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Sasuke! – dijeron las jóvenes con sorpresa.

- Si estás de acuerdo Asuka, yo puedo cuidarte mientras Ino va en búsqueda de tu tía.

- No me parece correcto, Sasuke kun…. – dijo Ino.

- No te preocupes Ino. Estoy de acuerdo en que Sasuke me haga compañía mientras mi Okasan viene. – interrumpió Asuka a su rubia amiga.

- De acuerdo. – Ino no parecía del todo contenta por aquello, pero por ahora debía aceptar para que su amiga estuviera tranquila. – Pero deberás descansar y no levantarte.

- No te preocupes hare todo lo que me pides. – sonrió Asuka con debilidad. – Puedes estar segura de que seguiré las indicaciones.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el tranquilizante hiciera efecto y Asuka se quedará profundamente dormida. Sasuke entro en la habitación tras acompañar a Ino a la puerta y se acerco a Asuka para cubrirla con el cobertor. Fue entonces que algo llamo su atención; en la pequeña mesa cerca de la cama reposaba un viejo cuaderno cuya portada enmarcaba un nombre muy conocido para él.

"_**Megumi Asamiya"**_

A sabiendas de que no debía tomarlo y mucho menos leerlo, un arrebato de curiosidad le hizo hacer. No trato de justificarse pero había sentido una especie de invitación, como si el mismo diario lo invitara a leerlo. Camino hacia la sala, se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones y con primicia comenzó a leer.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Sasuke al encontrar recuerdos sobre su hermano.

_- No me gusta que seas así de huraño... deberías estar más feliz, ahora deberás cuidar a tu hermanito después de todo tu serás el más grande obstáculo que él deberá superar... eso es lo que significa ser un hermano mayor..._

_- Es verdad lo que dices... intentaré ser más sociable... por cierto su nombre será Sasuke._

- Así que de ahí saco Itachi esa frase… - murmuró Sasuke con cierta melancolía y siguió leyendo.

Sin embargo como fue avanzando su semblante cambio, la sola mención de aquel nombre había logrado revolverle el estomago. Tojima Asamiya. ¿Cómo había podido separar a sus únicas nietas? Y aun más, mentirle a Asuka sobre su existencia. Pero hubo algo más que perturbo a Sasuke y lo hizo apretar sus puños con coraje….

… _hay un vació dentro de mí, parte de mi alma murió ese día… desde hoy no volveré a llamarlo abuelo para mí es un extraño, un verdugo, mi carcelero. Tojima san no volverá a ver una sonrisa en mi labios. Aquel día tras confesar mi oposición al matrimonio con Akira, Tojima invoco un jutsu prohibido y pude sentirlo en mi cabeza, registrando mis recuerdos y fue en ellos que vio sobre mi amor y sobre aquel acto de amor que hicimos y que su semilla crecía en mi vientre. Tras deshacer el jutsu, golpeo mi rostro y me castigo de la misma manera que lo hace con sus sirvientes… solo pude sentir mi cuerpo sin fuerza debido a la técnica y también un fuerte dolor en mi vientre bajo, sentí la sangre bajar por mis piernas y mi miedo se disparo... _

- ¡Maldito! Y se hace llamar un hombre respetable… - maldijo Sasuke, sin embargo prefirió seguir leyendo.

… _Tengo miedo de que Asuka chan pase por lo mismo que yo, pero ahora se me niega más estar con ella…_

- No será así… - dijo Sasuke en voz baja justo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Se trataba de Kasumi Aburame. – Kasumi san. – saludo con cierta frialdad.

- Buenas tardes joven Uchiha. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi sobrina? – preguntó la mujer con prisa.

- Esta dormida.

- Le agradezco cuidara de ella en este tiempo y…

- No me lo agradezca, y tenga por seguro que seguiré cuidándola. Con permiso. – añadió saliendo de la casa dejando a Kasumi Aburame desconcertada.

Sasuke camino sin rumbo fijo solo con un pensamiento en la mente.

"Megumi san amo a mi hermano, fue la única que comprendió su dolor y en pago por eso yo ahora cuidare de Asuka chan. Sobre todo de su propia familia".

Continuara….


	22. Capitulo 22

_**Hola a todos los lectores de Dulce Noviembre... espero que la tardanza por este capitulo no les quite los deseos de seguir leyendolo... bastante cosas sucedieron y entre en un lapso de cero escritura no por falta de ideas si no porque simplemente no podían salir... un corazón herido ocasiona muchas cosas pero no es mi intension aburrirlos si no lo contrario... bien finalmente vuelvo y deseo retomar las cosas como lo eran antes. Agradezco enormemente el apoyo y el animo de mi beta querida "Mary - Sasori chan" ... te quiero amiga gracias por todo. **_

_**Ahora sin más disfruten la lectura.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 22

_Shikamaru_

_Hoy nuevamente te encontré_

_y sin quererlo...otra vez mi corazón se encendió,_

_al recuerdo de tus besos,_

_y al calor de tu piel._

_Removiste mis memorias,_

_Agitaste mis sentimientos,_

_De los días cuando juntos,_

_hacíamos el amor al atardecer._

_Encendiste el dulce fuego,_

_flama eterna nuestro amor,_

_y ahora nos uniremos,_

_**como siempre debió ser.**_

_Asuka_

_Hoy he pensado mucho en ti_

_soñé que estaba entre tus brazos_

_que me besabas con tanto amor_

_mientras susurrabas..."no puedo vivir sin ti"._

_Pero muy pronto desperté_

_había una lágrima en mi rostro_

_y sentí calosfríos,_

_una voz dentro de mi decía..."olvídate"_

_Ahora espero que regreses a mí,_

_ya que la vida me parece vacía sin ti,_

_a tu lado me siento feliz_

_y ahora estoy triste porque no estás junto a mí._

La leve brisa recorrió el cuerpo de aquel joven que esperaba ansioso. Vestido de la manera más elegante que había podido conseguir dado la premura del evento. Sentía un extraño hueco en el estomago y sus manos sudaban al igual que todo su cuerpo. Pero la recompensa valía por millares y lo comprobó cuando la vio subiendo por la colina en aquel hermoso vestido de seda color perla. Sintió entonces envidia de la brisa que la tocaba y movía su vestido de manera sensual.

Se acerco a ella y estiro su brazo para ayudarla a llegar a la cima. Su rostro no podía expresar la felicidad, ni el de ella tampoco.

- ¡Te ves preciosa! – musitó Shikamaru sonriendo como un tonto adolescente.

Un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Temari terminaron siendo el elemento perfecto para aquel leve maquillaje. La luna llena era mágica y los bañaba con su luz, como una dulce madrina de bodas.

_"Testigo fiel en los cielos". _La luna fue testigo de aquella unión, un lazo fuerte para aquellos votos; haciendo valer su testimonio.

_"El Dios que ha cumplido su promesa en mí, la cumplirá en vosotros. El Creador que es fiel en mantener las órbitas de los cuerpos celestes en el firmamento, lo es también, y con mayor cariño y compromiso, en proteger los caminos de los hombres y mujeres sobre la tierra. Fijaos en mí y tened fe en Dios. Nunca os fallará." _**(1)**

Un beso la promesa de que se amarían por siempre y que ahora existía un lazo que los uniría eternamente. Ante tanta felicidad no se percataron que una sombra furtiva los observaba y un instante después desaparecía.

* * *

Lejos de ahí una joven mujer se paseaba por su casa, había tenido un extraño sueño y solo deseaba que su marido regresara con bien. Tenía poco más de tres meses en misión y no esperaba extrañarlo de aquella manera.

- Deberías estar recostada Asuka chan. – dijo una dulce voz a su espalda, la chica se giro con cuidado.

- Me preguntaba okaasan… ¿Cómo estará Shikamaru san? – dijo Asuka con dulzura mientras acariciaba su vientre que levemente se veía abultado. – Y también pensaba en su reacción al enterarse de mi embarazo.

- Mi niña, seguro él está bien y deseoso de volver a casa. – Kaori se acerco a su sobrina. – Estará feliz como tú de este regalo. – puso su mano sobre el vientre de la joven. – Ahora debes pensar en este bebe e ir a dormir.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - susurro Asuka mientras se alejaba de la ventana, pero lo dijo tan bajo que su tía no alcanzo a escucharlo.

Asuka con la ayuda de su tía se recostó sobre la cama, sus pensamientos y preocupaciones en torno a Shikamaru no desaparecieron al dentro de ella la hacía inquietarse. Mientras tanto una sombra furtiva observaba cada movimiento, sin importar que la noche estuviera fría, Sasuke Uchiha seguiría con la promesa que se había impuesto de cuidar Asuka.

* * *

En un sitio distante el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. La fría brisa se había vuelto cálida solo para ellos que seguían contemplándose, olvidándose de todo lo que había en el mundo.

Shikamaru vio las bellas joyas de jade que eran los ojos de Temari y pudo ver todo el amor, solo tocar sus manos lo hacían temblar y acelerar su corazón. Estaba completo con ella a su lado, no necesitaba más que solo yacer a su alrededor. Con una mirada de Shikamaru, Temari pudo sentir su calor y que él correspondería siempre a su amor; desde aquel momento nada importaría más que ese sentimiento que embriagaba su ser.

Ambos mirándose a los ojos y aun tomados de la mano se dirigieron a una cueva que se encontraba oculta a las faldas de la colina. Su aspecto exterior no importo a la pareja. La mirada de Temari se ilumino al ver el interior, estaba distinto a lo que hubiera imaginado.

Decorado como una bellísima habitación de hotel, aquella cueva había dejado de ser lo que por naturaleza era frío y húmedo. Justo en medio se encontraba una cama improvisada pero a simple vista resaltaba que la tela era de la más fina seda. Velas aromáticas iluminaban y hacían que el ambiente fuera más cálido. Pétalos de rosa eran la alfombra perfecta para esa ocasión.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar a la joven, Shikamaru la tomo en brazos.

- Es la tradición… - murmuró con sutileza y Temari solo sonrió.

Tratándola como la joya más valiosa, Shikamaru deposito a Temari sobre aquellas finas telas que adornaban la maltrecha cama. Sonrió con éxtasis mientras se acerca a ella, una vez que sus labios comenzaron a acariciar el cuello de la chica un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Su tibia lengua pronto comenzó a probar cada centímetro de su delgado cuello. Temari se estremeció.

¿Amantes…? Sin duda para ambos aquella palabra formaba parte del pasado a partir desde ese momento.

Temari desnudaba su pecho quitándose esa fina prenda sobre su cabeza y aventándola un lado. Shikamaru la miraba con un deseo ardiente en sus ojos, se acerco a ella para continuar saciando su apetito al recorrer ahora su pecho, posando sus labios sobre uno de sus pezones mientras sus dedos acariciaban del otro. Temari sentía los labios de shinobi contra su acalorada piel, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la corriente de excitación por su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos se reconocían y se estremecían con cada caricia. Esa noche ambos se fundieron en un vaivén de placer que no terminaría de cansarlos. Se amarían hasta el último aliento de vida en sus cuerpos.

- Amarte una y otra vez es como tocar el cielo sin ningún esfuerzo por que tú eres mía y tu cuerpo mi único refugio, de alcance total a lo "delicioso". – musitó Shikamaru antes de quedarse dormido a un lado de su bella flor del desierto.

Embriagados ambos cayeron en brazos del noble Morfeo, sin percatarse siquiera de aquella sombra furtiva que había sido un testigo silencioso de su bello acto de amor. Salió de aquella cueva con evidencia suficiente para acabar con ambos. Pero ¿Quién era?

* * *

Asuka abrió los ojos con los rayos de sol, retiro las cobijas y se puso de pie. Se acercó a la ventana con intensión de dejar entrar la luz que fue cuando lo vio, había permanecido toda la noche velando sus sueños.

"Sasuke" – susurro mientras seguía observando al joven que dormía sobre aquella rama del árbol. Se apresuro a tomar su bata, sintiendo la necesidad de agradecer aquel gesto pero justo salió de la habitación su recién sonrisa desapareció.

- ¿A dónde te apresurabas querida nieta?

-¡Abuelo! Tojima sama, no esperaba verlo tan temprano. – el corazón de Asuka latía con premura en señal de un mal presentimiento.

- No debe sorprenderte querida nieta, es mi deber como jefe de familia velar por ella. No es bueno que una mujer recién casada pase tanto tiempo sola, ¿te ha enviado alguna misiva? Y no me mientas. – dijo Tojima con seriedad.

- No lo ha hecho abuelo, pero me envió un mensaje con uno de sus compañeros y volverá apenas termine su trabajo. – Asuka trato de permanecer serena para que su abuelo evitará ver sus ojos y darse cuenta de que mentía.

- Si no vuelve en tres días iré hablar con Tsunade pero no te preocupes nieta, si ella no accede mandare a Nova a vigilarlo. Después de todo el honor de mi familia es primero. – Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y la piel de la joven se erizo. – Me marcho… tu casa aun no es digna de nuestra clase pero ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento.

Asuka no tuvo tiempo para respirar tranquila, volvió rápidamente a su habitación para mirar por la ventana pero él ya se había ido. Su mirada entristeció pues deseaba agradecerle sus atenciones pero después hubo algo más que la preocupo. "Shikamaru"

- Por favor vuelve pronto… - musitó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Sasuke Uchiha se había despertado justo a tiempo para ser visto por el honorable señor Asamiya. Como buen ninja no abandono el sitio hasta saber las intenciones de aquel viejo, que sin saberlo se había ganado un enemigo por el simple hecho de haber lastimado a su hermano. Tenía dos opciones, ir en búsqueda del Nara o investigar las intenciones del vejete, sin embargo algo lo ataba a realizar la primera entonces una persona vino a su mente.

- Naruto… - el nombre salió de sus labios tan rápido como igual había desaparecido.

El sol llegaba al punto más alto indicando con ello que era medio día, la nueva señora Nara se paseaba por el mercado de la aldea siguiendo algunas indicaciones de su suegra sobre artículos que debía comprar sin embargo su mente estaba en otro sitio o habría que decir más bien con otra persona. Quería verlo y agradecerle por haber cuidado de ella, aunque para hacerlo hubiera dormido en la intemperie. Los murmullos de las señoras delante de ella llamaron su atención.

- ¿No es ese Uchiha Sasuke?

- Si no fuera por Naruto san no le hubieran concedido volver… no quiero encontrármelo ni por error.

- Tienes razón, será mejor irnos…

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que molestar a la joven que ignorándolas siguió al joven Uchiha, al notarlo un hombre la detuvo.

- Niña, deberías tomar otro camino no es bueno estar cerca de él.

- Se lo agradezco pero a mí no me lo parece. – Y sin decir nada más Asuka siguió al joven. – ¡Sasuke!

- ¿Asuka? – Se detuvo tras escuchar su nombre pero le sorprendió aun más ver que era ella quien lo llamaba. Algo dentro de él se agitaba sin razón aparente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía que comprar algunas cosas, pero me alegra encontrarte quería agradecerte por lo de ayer y por…

- No agradezcas hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho dada la situación. – Se excuso Sasuke interrumpiendo a la joven, se sentía de pronto algo incomodo.

- Se lo que hiciste.

- ¿No sé de lo que hablas?

- Seguro que esa rama no era muy cómoda… gracias. – Lentamente se acerco al joven ante la mirada de algunos curiosos y deposito un beso en la mejilla de joven Uchiha sorprendiendo la acción no solo a los espectadores si no también él.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un instante y extrañamente todo desapareció no existía más que ellos, sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar al mismo ritmo. Sin embargo no les molestaba por el contrario estaban comenzando a sentir algo cálido, cuando de pronto alguien llego haciendo un gran escándalo rompiendo aquel ambiente.

- Hey Sasuke… vaya por fin te encuentro. – el grito del joven más hiperactivo asusto a los jóvenes que levemente sonrojados evadieron sus miradas. – Ya envié el mensaje que me pediste, ahora si vas a decirme que te traes con Shi…

En un rápido movimiento Naruto fue incapaz de hablar, Sasuke cubría la boca de su mejor amigo.

- Dobe… algún día dejarás de ser tan escandaloso. – El joven Uzumaki intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse. – Te soltare si prometes quedarte callado o me veré en la penosa obligación de contarle a Hinata sobre tus penosos hobbies de ermitaño.

Asuka miraba con curiosidad al par de shinobis frente a ella sin entender realmente lo que hacían, sin embargo agradecía la intervención de Naruto. Algo le había pasado y no era correcto dada su situación.

- Por favor Sasuke, ya te lo explique… solo intento continuar el legado de Ero senin en sus libros, solo lo hago un poco de investigación. Por favor no digas nada a Hina chan. – Suplico Naruto con su habitual cara de zorro herido.

- Entonces sabrás mantener tu boca cerrada. – Advirtió Sasuke y luego se dirigió a la joven. – Siento mucho no acompañarte Asuka chan pero debo atender unos deberes, cuídate.

- No te preocupes y de nuevo gracias. – Se dio la media vuelta y siguió con sus compras sin importarle de momento los murmullos de algunos aldeanos.

* * *

La tarde estaba llegando y una pareja seguía negándose abandonar aquella cueva que desde ahora formaría parte de sus recuerdos pero el estomago de ambos les indico que tarde o temprano debían dejar aquel sitio.

- Es necesario ir por algunos víveres y luego… - Temari calló de pronto al sentirse besada por aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

- No me dejes nunca… - pidió el hombre que en su vida había pedido algo más por considerarlo problemático.

- ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi recién esposo? – La sonrisa de Temari contagio a Shikamaru que sonrió. – Pero hay algo que me entristece, sé que prometimos no hablar de eso pero, no podemos seguir postergando nuestro regreso a nuestras aldeas o ellos podrían…

- Mandarnos buscar y llevar a juicio por desertar. - Shikamaru se acerco a su mujer y unió su frente a la de ella. – Crees que no lo sé, a mí también me agobia pero no dudaría en dejarlo todo y ser llamado traidor si con eso permanezco a tu lado por siempre… pero sería un hombre de verdad para ti y como podría exigirles a nuestros hijos honorabilidad cuando yo no pude serlo con mi padre.

- Y no sería el hombre del que me enamore. ¿Qué pasara entonces con nosotros? – El temor se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, no quería perderlo pero sabía que sería difícil, aun así ella había aceptado.

- Quisiera poseer la respuesta que calmara tú corazón y el mío pero aun siendo un genio… es problemático saber las opciones que cuento. – Shikamaru tomo fuertemente las manos de Temari. – Por el momento volveremos a nuestras aldeas, hablare con mi padre lo antes posible y disolveré mi matrimonio. Lo siento por Asuka pero sé que ella comprenderá porque es una buena mujer.

Temari se guardo para sí lo pensaba, por muy buena que fuera una mujer no podría evitar el dolor de sentirse desplazada por alguien más y saber que de cierta manera le habían arrebatado la estabilidad.

* * *

Una hora más tarde ambos salieron de su refugio, no sin antes besarse tiernamente mientras que alguien escondido tras un árbol veía la escena y apretaba los nudillos. Sentía celos, rabia y coraje, aquello no iba a quedar así ambos pagarían por su perjurio.

- ¡Traidores! – Fue la única palabra que escapo de sus labios. Ella viuda y él aun un hombre casado, en mala hora su familia había elegido a personas tan respetables. No eran más que basura y pensar todo lo que había hecho antes lo hizo sentir aun más enojado. De la nada una idea surco su cabeza, iría con el viejo Asamiya sobre la deshonra…

Miles de ideas tuvo de pronto pero ninguna lograba calmar lo que sentía en ese momento, decidió que por el momento debía volver a la vieja cabaña que le había servido de refugio cuando estuvo paseando cerca de la frontera de la muerte. Una joven y un anciano lo esperaban.

- Abuelo, ha vuelto… -

- Déjalo respirar Marina. – señalo el anciano mientras sonreía al recién llegado. – Por tu rostro veo que encontraste lo que menos esperabas pero déjame solo decirte que la venganza nunca ha sido buena.

- ¿Cómo me deshago de lo que siento anciano?... le debo un gran favor pero le pediré que no intente hacerme cambiar de idea. El hombre que era antes murió y este que tiene frente a usted es otro. – Respondió el joven dejando al anciano para ir hacia el río.

- Aki…

- Detente Marina, déjalo solo por ahora… hay mucho enojo en su mirada y podría lastimar tus sentimientos.

- Abuelo, ¿acaso tu? – Marina se asusto al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su querido abuelo.

- Soy un viejo y he visto tu mirada antes, en tu madre y en tu abuela. Sin embargo sé que lo que diga no va a detenerte, solo intenta ser prudente.

Cerca del río un joven se mojaba la cara mientras intentaba calmar el fuego que lo consumía por dentro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Marina?

- Lo siento, no quería dejarte solo. Siento que ha sido culpa mía que ahora estés de ese modo, no debí acceder ayudarte…

- No ha sido tu culpa, yo debí verlo mucho antes pero estaba ciego y pese a las señales me empeñe en creer que podía lograr al menos un poco de su cariño. Tal vez el tiempo lo hubiera hecho ó terminaría convirtiéndome en su consuelo. Agradezco que me ayudaras hiendo a la aldea de la Arena e investigaras sobre Temari, lo demás vino por añadidura…

- ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Vas a marcharte?... Akira san… - El miedo de que se alejara definitivamente de su vida la hizo temblar.

- No lo sé… el antiguo Akira Tomoe murió en aquella misión… Ahora se ha vuelto otro hombre y tengo mucho en que pensar…

- ¡AKIRA!

Continuara...

**(1)./**2009/12/04/el-testimonio-de-la-luna


	23. Capitulo 23

_**Hola a todos! Ya tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fanfic pero ahora lo hago... me he propuesto terminarlo, ojala les siga gustando. Gracias por todo su apoyo.**_

* * *

_**Dulce Noviembre**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 23**

_Nubes grises que obscurecen mi vida._

_Sombras que empañan mi sentir,_

_aun me resisto a creer lo que he visto._

_Quiero morir, mis fuerzas se fueron._

_Creí realmente lo que era falso,_

_perdí lo más preciado y ahora no me queda nada._

_Ahora la tempestad cae sobre mí._

El viento soplo suavemente haciendo danzar los árboles, entonando una bella melodía, que arrullaba a los durmientes esa noche. Shikamaru Nara entro como un ladrón a su casa. Todo estaba en penumbra, estaba realmente cansado por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar encontró a su esposa. Parecía dormida o al menos eso parecía y la culpa comenzó acosarlo. Asuka se movió lentamente, había sentido la llegada de su esposo y deseaba abrir los ojos para mirarlo, había algo importante que contarle pues ya no deseaba tenerlo en secreto.

"_Debería abrir los ojos y encontrarme en los tuyos. Tengo algo hermoso que revelarte y sé que te alegraras como yo."_ – pensó Asuka mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

Un suspiro escapo de Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en la cama, frenando con ello cualquier intento de Asuka. Aquello duro solo un par de minutos antes de que se levantara y saliera de la habitación. Shikamaru no pudo más con el cargo de consciencia y escapo rápidamente; por su parte Asuka aguardo impaciente su regreso pero el sueño termino venciéndola.

Por la mañana Asuka se encontró sola nuevamente, aquello trajo tristeza ya que al menos esperaba verlo. - ¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. – dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

Lejos de ahí dentro de la torre del Hokage, Shikamaru dormía en el sillón de su oficina cuando alguien irrumpió en ella. Una joven de cabellos rojos y de mirada pasiva, se sorprendía.

- Shikamaru san! ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Hanna Ryusaki

- ¡Ryusaki! – Shikamaru se levanto y con expresión cansada -

- Siento haberlo despertado. Tsunade sama me pidió buscar unos archivos en su oficina. – Explico la joven alumna de Shizune. -

- No te preocupes, yo se los llevare. – dijo Shikamaru mientras acomodaba su cabello. – Tengo que hablar con ella. – sonrió.

Tras la salida de la kunoichi, Shikamaru tomo algunas carpetas de la gaveta y dando un cansado suspiro se dirigió a oficina de la quinta. Tsunade, se encontraba asignando una misión cuando pidió acceso el joven Nara.

- Vaya Shikamaru, pensé que tendría que mandar un equipo a buscarte. – Tsunade se sirvió un poco de sake. - ¿Ha vuelto Temari san a la Arena? – preguntó luego de dar un trago a su bebida.

- Aquí está la carpeta que mando buscar a mi oficina. – respondió Shikamaru de manera serena sin mostrar el asombro que le había causado esa última pregunta. – Ha vuelto y no preguntare como es que se entero.

- Es un juego peligroso. – Tsunade exhalo con pesar. – Por esa razón insistía en que estuvieras seguro de casarte.

- Con el debido respeto Godaime, eso es asunto personal y respecto a mi ausencia, estoy dispuesto a la sanción que merecen mis actos.

Un golpe seco partió en dos el escritorio de Tsunade, la mandataria de la aldea había reaccionado mal ante aquella respuesta.

- Te parece fácil todo esto Nara Shikamaru, dices que deje eso como asunto personal cuando tu familia política ha venido en más de tres ocasiones pidiéndome explicación por tu ausencia y me he visto en la necesidad de mentir; cuando entenderás que tanto tú como los demás son hijos para mí. – Tsunade se giro dándole la espalda al joven, se acercó a la ventana. – ¿Has olvidado tus deberes para con tu esposa?.

- Siento mucho Tsunade sama que tuviera que mentir por mí. – dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia el suelo. – Ahora debo enfrentar la consecuencia de mis actos, pero quiero que sepa una sola cosa… No volveré a perderla.

- Entiendo, sé que eres un chico listo y que antes de actuar como lo haría Naruto hablarás con Shikaku. – con la mirada fija hacia la aldea Tsunade concluyo. – Tendrás trabajo extra por dos semanas, Shizune te informara por ahora puedes marcharte.

Shikamaru salió de la oficina sintiendo de cierta manera un peso menos, aunque sabía que lo peor vendría cuando hablara con su padre. Camino con paso lento debía pensar exactamente lo debía decir, suspiro cansadamente mientras se dirigía a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, donde la brisa es árida en Suna algo parecido ocurría. Dentro de la torre del Kazekage una kunoichi permanecía en silencio; era interrogada por los hombres que tanto quería, sus hermanos.

- Trato de entender lo que hiciste Temari. Sabes las consecuencias de tus actos y como hermano me opongo pero como Kazekage, debo hacer cumplir la ley. – dijo Gaara con pesar.

- Por favor Temari, dinos donde estuviste todos estos días y podremos abogar por ti ante en el consejo. – Insistió Kankuro una vez más.

- Ya se los he dicho… solo estoy haciendo lo que me dicta mi corazón. Gaara, Kankuro ¿Cuánto más hemos de sacrificar? Nuestra familia ha dejado mucho por la aldea… no quiero seguir esos mismos pasos. Si es preciso renunciare a la vida kunoichi.

- Es por el chico de la hoja, ¿cierto? – dijo Gaara sorpresivamente mientras se levantaba para acercarse a la ventana. – ¿Estas dispuesta al exilió? O crees que ese Nara puede pedirte en matrimonio y sacarte como es debido.

- Es difícil por ahora Gaara, pero él está dispuesto a todo para que estemos juntos…

- Vamos Temari, no eres una adolecente que cae con esos cuentos. – dijo Kankuro golpeando la mesa. – Ese estúpido está casado ¿no?

- El va a divorciarse y entonces…

- Se casara contigo… - interrumpió Kankuro. - Seguro eso fue lo que te dijo; ¿desde cuándo eres tan inocente?

- Basta ustedes dos… siento tener que hacer esto Temari pero te enviare a la aldea de la hoja por un tiempo. – Gaara seguía mirando por la ventana.

- Esa es tu gran idea Gaara, mandarla al lugar donde esta ese estúpido. Por kami sama debe haber otra opción mejor… - Kankuro miraba con enojo a sus hermanos. – Eres el Kazekage.

- Y por eso mismo lo hare, Kankuro. Si el consejo se da cuenta de todo esto, no solo habrá deshonra para nosotros, Temari podría ser severamente castigada. ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres para nuestra hermana?

- La amo demasiado para desear un castigo así para ella, pero tampoco quiero que sufra a causa de ese Nara. Es mejor saberla en la hoja que tenerla aquí en la arena sabiendo que es castigada.

- Gaara, Kankuro…. Yo…

- Te marcharas mañana con los primeros rayos de sol, serás embajadora de la arena. Tienes tan solo seis meses para hacer que Nara Shikamaru cumpla lo que te ha prometido y venga aquí a hablar con nosotros, si transcurrido el tiempo no se presenta vendrás aquí y aceptaras las consecuencias.

* * *

Los siguientes tres días Shikamaru evito a toda costa encontrarse con Asuka, salía de casa muy temprano y regresaba muy entrada la noche; aquella actitud provoco preocupación en la chica. Algo andaba mal.

Nara Shikaku también se encontraba inquieto aun rodaba por su mente la plática que había tenido con su hijo aun rodaba por su mente.

- ¡Que! No puede ser cierto lo que estoy escuchando hijo. No tienes ni el año de casado y ya quieres solicitar el divorcio por anulación.

- Mi matrimonio fue muy precipitado, además, ¿está dentro de lo permitido el primer año?

- ¿Y bajo que concepto vas a solicitarlo? – preguntó Shikaku mortificado.

- Por infidelidad de mi parte, quiero que toda la culpa caiga sobre mí para que de esa manera Asuka quede libre y limpia.

- Al menos ¿puedo yo saber el verdadero motivo?

- Sobaku no Temari… o he decir Nara Temari.

Shikaku seguía aun absorto en sus pensamientos mientras se preparaba para entrar con los del consejo para hablar en nombre de su hijo. Aun así seguían llegando a él fragmentos de la plática con su hijo.

- Me case con ella padre, es la mujer que siempre he amado.

- Por eso te cuestione antes de aceptar el matrimonio y que estuvieras seguro de querer hacerlo.

- Lo sé, estaba seguro de lo que hacía pensé en todo, adelante mis jugadas pero el destino siempre es incierto.

- Abogare por ti ante el consejo pero debes estar consciente que es posible que no resuelva rápido.

- Me iré con ella sin importar lo que diga el consejo.

- Y la harás pasar por tu amante ante todos, esa es tu forma de amarla. Creí haberte educado de mejor manera.

- Lo siento papá… pero no pienso dejarla por lo que los demás puedan pensar.

- Y ¿qué hay de Asuka? Has pensado en ella

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho y voy a hablar con ella, le contare toda la verdad.

Una voz hizo que Shikaku saliera de sus pensamientos. Entro entonces en a la sala donde lo esperaba el consejo familiar.

- ¡Bienvenido Shikaku! A que debemos que hayas solicitado una reunión con el consejo de manera tan presurosa.

- Vengo en nombre de mi hijo para solicitar….

* * *

Asuka se levanto aquella mañana con el firme propósito de ir a buscar a su esposo en su oficina, ya no podía seguir postergando la noticia y más cuando su estado era de cuidado. Salió de la casa, sorprendiéndose de no ver a Sasuke, había adquirido la costumbre de esperarla siempre que salía de casa. Miro al cielo un minuto y sonrió, tenía la corazonada de aquel día sería uno revelador. Camino hacia la torre del Hokage con cierto nerviosismo, esperaba tener las palabras correctas para decírselo a Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade miraba por la ventana con un aire de preocupación. Sabía que estaba por desatarse algo serio, había recibido un citatorio de la familia Nara pidiendo una reunión y por otro lado había pasado lo mismo como la familia Asamiya. Se acaricio la cien tratando de liberar un poco la presión.

- Tsunade sama, traigo los documentos que…

- Ahora no Shizune, las nubes negras comienzan a cubrir la aldea… y si hoy no me hubiera gustado ganar… algo pasara.

- Tsunade sama, ¿Acaso?

- Sobaku no Temari, estará de visita unos meses en la aldea y hoy he ganado en la lotería… -expreso Tsunade con pesar.

Shikamaru caminaba distraído y algo preocupado, algo demasiado extraño para tratarse de él pero ese día hablaría con su padre sobre su situación.

- Lo tuyo no es el de ir por ahí con cara de preocupación. –dijo una voz demasiado conocida para el Nara que sonrió de inmediato.

- Ni lo tuyo el irte fijando en lo que los demás hacen. –respondió Shikamaru a su amada Temari. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es una larga historia.

- Perfecto es mi hora de comida, vayamos a platicar. –dijo Shikamaru tomando de la mano a la joven.

Salieron de la torre, pero Shikamaru no soltó a Temari como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si lo hacía, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse que había alguien viéndolos y que decidió seguirlos.

Asuka no pensaba mal de su esposo ni de la rubia aquí tomaba la mano porque sabía que se conocían desde antes. Trataba de alcanzarlos pero se agotaba con demasiada facilidad. Finalmente vio que se detenían y que entraban a un domicilio que no tardo en ver que se trataba de la casa de sus suegros. Con la respiración agitada y cansada finalmente llego hasta la casa, afortunadamente Yoshino le había dado una copia de la llave de la casa.

Dentro de la casa, Shikamaru no había perdido el tiempo y la había conducido a su antes recamara y tras cerrar aparentemente la puerta la beso apasionadamente. Temari no pensó en nada más que seguir besando al hombre que amaba sin importar nada.

Las nubes comenzaron a oscurecer la aldea y algunos truenos resonaron, como preludio a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Asuka entro en la casa esperando encontrarlos platicando en la sala, pero eta se encontraba vacía, se asomo a la cocina por si los encontraba ahí y el resultado fue el mismo. Su corazón se acelero al pensar en otra posibilidad pero luego de asomarse al jardín trasero tembló al ver solamente una opción. Armándose de valor subió por las escaleras, su corazón se agitaba con cada paso, se acerco con miedo a la habitación de su esposo. La puerta estaba semi abierta, escucho entonces respiración agitadas seguidas por leve gemidos, se llevo las manos al pecho y cerro un poco sus ojos, aquellos sonidos se volvieron tortuosos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que al abrirlos bañaron su rostro. Llenándose un poco de valor se atrevió a mirar por la abertura de la puerta y justo ahí los vio.

Fundiéndose en un abrazo, dos cuerpos luchaban por ser uno mismo. No había nada interponiéndose en el camino más que su propia desesperación. Los gemidos subían de intensidad, así como afuera los truenos resonaban y la joven sintió que no podía ser más testigo de aquella situación. Bajo las escaleras con demasiada prisa haciéndola caer en los dos últimos escaleras y una punzada de dolor repercutió en su vientre. Saco fuerzas de donde no imaginaba solo deseaba salir de ahí.

Asuka no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, escucho que alguien a lo lejos la llamaba pero no importaba, solo deseaba desaparecer y como si el cielo supiera su dolor dejo caer una fuerte lluvia sobre la aldea.

Yoshino Nara se pregunto qué pasaba con su nuera que no había respondido a sus llamadas. Algo no andaba bien y se apresuro a casa para no mojarse, al entrar se encontró en la puerta los zapatos de Asuka, junto a los de su hijo y de alguien más.

- ¡Nara Shikamaru! –grito Yoshino al entrar en la habitación de su hijo, encontrándolo en una situación incómoda.

- Madre yo puedo explicarlo… -trato de decir Shikamaru al ver el rostro de su madre enojado.

- No puedo creer que mi hijo haya actuado de esta manera… yo…

- No ha sido toda culpa suya señora, solo nos hemos dejado llevar por lo que…

- Y en mi casa… como has podido Shikamaru manchar de esta manera mi casa. –dijo Yoshino sin prestar atención a lo que la rubia trataba de decir. –Ahora entiendo porque Asuka corria de esa manera… pero algo te advierto Shikamaru, si algo le pasa a mi nieto por culpa tuya yo… - Yoshino se llevo a las manos a su cara.

- ¿Nieto? ¿De qué hablas madre?

- ¿Acaso no has hablado con Asuka? –dijo Yoshino mirando con desaprobación a su hijo. –Asuka está embarazada, le dije que te contara apenas regresaras de tu viaje.

Shikamaru se quedo absorto por algunos minutos, mientras Temari se llevaba las manos a la boca.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto Shikaku que recién llegaba pero se quedo callado al ver la escena.

- Supongo que tu ya sabias todo esto… -recrimino Yoshino a su esposo.

Estaba oscureciendo mientras la lluvia caía lentamente sobre la aldea. El viento galopaba por el cielo y una joven corría en medio de aquella tempestad. Pero no para buscar refugio, si no para que sus lagrimas se confundieran con el chubasco.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a perder calor pero no parecía importarle, pues el dolor que sentía la sobrepasaba. En su mente aun podía ver aquellas siluetas uniéndose e intentando ser una sola, bajo la sombra, sin detenerse.

_- ¿Por qué?... - se preguntó con dolor, adivinaba la respuesta pero seguía doliendo. ¿Acaso lo amaba? - ¿Por qué ahora_? - se lamentó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro. No había frió, no había dolor se dejo abrazar por aquello sin impórtale nada más...

_Cómo ansío del sol calurosos rayos,_

_que iluminen mi oscuro sentimiento,_

_que penetren su luz mi alma solitaria_

_para calmar de una vez este tormento._

**Continuara…**


End file.
